KINGDOM HEARTS: FORBIDDEN SECRETS
by XGamer7
Summary: Before Kairi is sent to investigate a strange disturbance, Riku is sent first. As he dives into the untold secrets of this world, will his findings help change the fate of many? This story takes place during FATE-BOUNDED SOULS.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS AND THEMES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

**I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF WRITING RIKU'S SIDE OF FATE-BOUNDED SOULS BUT COULD NEVER GET ANY IDEAS AND HAD TO SUMMARIZE IT THROUGH HIS LOGS. THIS STORY WILL ACT SOMETHING SIMILAR TO REVERSE/REBIRTH IN CHAIN OF MEMORIES.**

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ALONGSIDE FATE-BOUNDED SOULS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TIME TO INVESTIGATE**

The sun shines down on Mitakahira Town, a large city known for its technological advances. A fact that is recently known to a certain person. A young man, approximately 16 years old, is leaning against the wall of a building in an alley near a main sidewalk with his arms crossed in front of his torso. He has short silver hair, wearing a white sleeveless, unzipped vest with yellow trimmings at the hems of the collar and the bottom, over a black zipped, sleeveless shirt. He sports blue long jeans, with a black belt around the waist and white and gray shoes. His left wrist is wrapped by bandages. He looks towards the ground with his eyes closed. He slowly raises his head slightly as he opens his eyes, revealing them to be blue as the sky. "There's definitely a strong darkness here," he says solemnly before he closes his eyes as he remembers his reason for coming to this world.

* * *

*FUTURE MASTERS*

_Sparks fly as key-shaped weapons clash. One appears as a wing of a demon with a blue, serpent eye near the hilt and a small angel wing protruding from the tip. The other is a gold key wrapped in vines with flowers protruding off the tip as the teeth. The weapons clash ten more times before their wielders break from each other. These weapons are known as Keyblades. The Keyblade with the demonic wing belongs to the boy, who has recently passed his Mark of Mastery and is recognized as a Keyblade Master. _

_The other belongs to his long time friend, who is being trained to wield her awakening powers. She has long auburn hair and is currently wearing her training outfit. Her outfit consists of a pink, sleeveless mandarin gown, with a black collar, that ends just above her knees with a slight slit on the right side. She wears a large violet ribbon around her waist and is tied in a bow at the back, with two laces going down to the back of her knees. She wears black leggings that cover her entire legs and ends at violet jump boots with a lighter shade than the ribbon. She wears black, skin tight wristbands, a black choker collar around her neck, and below it is a small necklace with a white stone._

_The two are inside an enclosed cavern; there are no entrances or exits. Despite the closed space there is still enough light for them to see each other. The girl pants as she tries to catch her breath. The boy makes a sound of amusement. "Giving up already? Don't tell that's all you got, Kairi?"_

_The girl defiantly smirks, "Not even close." She jumps towards the boy and they clash swords once again. After a minute of parrying and deflect each others' attacks like a dance, Kairi backflips as Riku does a horizontal slash. The moment she lands she points her Keyblade at Riku, she fires several fireballs. Riku raises his hand and creates a barrier. The fireballs impact the shield but could not get through. Kairi fires several blizzard spells at the boy. Riku keeps his shield up, but is surprised that Kairi has actually mastered an advanced version of the spell. The shards of ice continue to go back and forth. Riku's eyes widen as he feels a surge from his friend. Kairi is surrounded by light as she crouches back, her Keyblade extended behind her. She leaps forward and slams the Keyblade on the ground next to the Keyblade Master; creating an explosion of light. It was just enough to break through Riku's shield._

_Though he feels some pain, it's not enough to make him flinch as he jumps back as Kairi gives chase. Riku waits for her and the two goes into another dance of clashing Keyblades. After ten seconds however, Riku swings hard enough to send Kairi's weapon spinning in the air. Riku points his Keyblade at the girl's forehead, who is also taken a step back as a reflex of losing her weapon, which bounces twice on the ground before disappearing in a flash of light._

_Nothing is said for a few moments. Riku smirks with a sound of amusement. "You're definitely getting better, Kairi."_

_The girl gives a contented sigh, with a smile, "It's thanks to you and Master Yen Sid." After she said this, the cavern fades away and the two are surrounded by darkness for a few seconds. Riku dismisses his weapon in this frame of time._

_*_MAGICAL MYSTERY_*_

_They soon find themselves in the study of the Mysterious Tower. Master Yen Sid, sitting in his chair behind a wooden table with a lone, unlit candle on his left, smiles at the two. Riku and Kairi turns to the sorcerer before walking towards him. Kairi stands at Riku's left after stopping in front of the table. Yen Sid turns head to Riku then to Kairi, "A marvelous display of strength and magic. Your progress astounds me once again Kairi." Kairi bows for a few seconds, thanking Yen Sid for his praise. He then turns to Riku, "Riku, I have a task for you."_

_"A task?" Riku responds._

_Yen Sid nods his head. "I have felt a strange disturbance. I managed to trace it to a world that we have yet to encounter."_

_"What sort of world is it?"_

_"Allow me to show you." The sorcerer waves his hands above the table summoning a white cloud. The cloud then reveals a large city, one that neither Kairi nor Riku have seen. As Riku looks at the scene before him, he could not ignore the feeling that despite its peaceful appearance, something sinister lurks within it. The scene dissipates along with the cloud. Yen Sid looks up at the newest Keyblade Master. "Riku, I want you to investigate this disturbance." He waves his hand in front of him and in a puff of smoke; a white orb appears on the table. "Use this to report to me anything that you find."_

_"How does it work?" Riku asks._

_"Focus your magic on it." Yen Sid simply states._

_Riku takes the orb before turning around as Kairi turns sideways. The orb glows as he uses his magic on it. The orb becomes light and scatters before recombining a foot away from him, after the lights have gathered they transform into a gold, framed mirror that is just above Riku's height._

_"Then all you have to do is focus your thoughts on me and the mirror will allow us to communicate with one another."_

_"Got it," said Riku before raising his hand, focusing his magic again. The mirror bursts into light. The sparks come towards his hand and reform back into the white orb. Both Riku and Kairi turn back to Yen Sid._

_"This is all that I can tell you for now."_

_"Alright," Riku says with a nod._

_"Wait," says Kairi. The two males looks at her. "How will Riku find this world?"_

_"Don't worry about that," said Riku. "I sensed something unique in that vision. All I have to do is get that feeling again, and follow it to where it originated."_

_Yen Sid nods head. "You must follow where heart leads you. There you will surely find the world that bears this great disturbance."_

_Riku nods, "Well, I'm off." He turns to his friend, "Kairi," he turns to the sorcerer, "Master Yen Sid." Riku turns around and heads for the door._

* * *

Riku focuses his mind on the present. He looks up at the wall in front of him. He turns his head toward the street. After seeing that no one is coming by he jumps on the wall in front of him. He jumps back to the wall behind him. He wall jumps several times before landing on the building he was leaning on. After a few seconds, he kneels down on one knee and puts a hand on the roof. He closes his eyes. "Now…Let's see where this darkness is coming from." After a minute, he stands up. "I see, it's not just a single source. "There are multiple places where the darkness is more concentrated at." Riku pauses for a moment. "Alright," he says before turning to the right. "Time to investigate."

After an hour, he is walking alongside a main street. Walking towards him in the opposite direction are three girls. The girls wear the same school uniform; a white shirt with black rectangle surrounding the collar area of the shirt. It is obscured by a red bow tie with two laces sprouting from the center point. The wrists and bottom trim are outlined by a red line. The shirt covers the top part of a black, plaid skirt. One has blond hair with ponytails shaped like drills. One has short blue hair and the last has pink hair which is tied into two small pony tails by thin, red ribbons. What catches Riku's eye is a white creature perched on the pinkette's shoulder. The creature is looking at the pinkette so it didn't notice Riku looking at it. He takes in these details in a few seconds before the girls pass by Riku, who looks straight towards the road ahead of him.

Ten minutes later, Riku stops in front of an abandoned building. He turns towards it, narrowing his eyes. "This is it," he says before walking up to the door. The door creeks as he opens it. After taking a few steps, he looks around trying to pinpoint the source. In one of the rooms, he finds a book along with a pen next to it sitting on a table. An idea occurs to Riku and decides to take them. After looking around the first floor for about five minutes he finds the stairs and proceeds to the upper floors.

After checking out the second and third floors, he heads to the fourth floor. Riku walks into a hallway. After walking past a few doors, he feels the power of darkness multiplying at this moment. The scenery around him morphs as he notices strange runes appearing out of thin air.

The scenery finally settles and Riku finds himself in a maze made out of dry vines, including the floor and ceiling. "This is new," he simply states. Riku walks forward. Ahead of him is another corridor on the right. From that corridor, a small blue bird walks from it. Riku stops as he assesses it. It is not a real blue bird. Rather, it looks like a child's drawing of a blue bird. It looks at the Keyblade Master with the one on its eyes. The bird suddenly crows like a raven before leaping at Riku. Riku summons his Keyblade, Way of the Dawn, and slices through it. "That was easy," he comments before heading towards the corridor where it came from. After turning towards it, he stops. He sighs with a shake of his head, "I should really stop making that type of comment." In front of him, is a horde of those strange birds; covering the entire corridor from top to bottom.

#VENARI STRIGAS#

The horde charges at him. At first, their numbers seem to swallow the Keyblade Master whole. After a small spark emanating from within the horde, the birds are completely scattered in every direction. Riku stands at the epicenter, his weapon extended to the side, his eyes closed. He opens them up and the birds charge at him once again. Riku dashes forward slashing through all the strange creatures attacking him. Riku can tell that these creatures have the same vibe of darkness as the source but dramatically weaker. Riku stops as another horde rushes towards him. Riku takes a step back, bringing back his Keyblade as if it is in a sheath. The next moment he disappears. Streaks of light cut through them. Riku appears in a blur on the other side of the horde. He slowly raises his sword in a dramatic flair before flicking it to the side at that. Large holes appear in the monster-constructed wave. The monsters tumble onto the ground. Riku decides to charge ahead, his sights set on the source of darkness that he concludes is the master and creator of this bizarre space.

After several skirmishes with more of these blue birds, Riku is running in another vine-filled corridor. He stops and drops to his battle stance as more of these creatures appear from the ceiling and walls; surrounding him. Riku counts their numbers at approximately twenty. The birds make their charge. Riku raises Keyblade; casting Thunder on the nearby creatures. The attack stuns them before Riku quickly dispatches ten of them. Two charge at him from behind. Riku turns around, slashing through them, before firing a fireball at another bird in that direction. Riku pivots again before charging at three more. He fells them with one strike, one by one. Now there are four left; surrounding him. They jump at him. Riku smirks before disappearing in a blur. The birds smack into each before dropping onto the ground. Before they can straighten out, they are consumed by an explosion of fire. Riku, his weapon pointing at the explosion,  
sighs. He dismisses his weapon before turning around and walks forward.

After navigating his way through the maze for another ten minutes, he finds himself in a large space with the same interior. After taking ten steps he stops with a slight gasp. "What the- What is that?" At about five yards in front of him, hovering in the air is a giant bird's nest. Floating next to it are two white gloves. Riku can sense without a doubt that this is the source of the darkness. Riku takes his stance, summoning his Keyblade to his right hand.

*SQUIRMING EVIL*

The gloves pass each other in front of the nest, like an illusionist performing a magic trick. After they pass each other a second time, white eggs appear on the nest. The nest portion of the monster flips upside down; the eggs falling to the ground. The moment the eggs impact the viny surface, the bird-like creatures pop out of the broken shell. They look around to get their surroundings but Riku will not give them a chance to attack. He leaps towards them before slaying them quickly. Riku looks up and sees the monster's hands are about to slam him into the ground. Riku rolls out of harm's way. Before he can counterattack, the nest portion fires off several vines; forcing the Keyblade Master to move back as the vines pierce the ground where he once was.

Riku fires off a fire spell. The fireball impacts the nest but there no response. Riku makes a sound of annoyance; he thought that it is weak against fire but is proven wrong. Riku charges ahead; one of the gloves goes straight for him as a response. Riku slashes at the glove, only for it to recoil. Riku takes a step back as a dark aura surrounds his left hand. He thrusts the hand; firing a dark fireball at the exposed hand. The explosion from the impact creates a cloud of smoke. Riku stands firm. His eyes suddenly registers the other hand coming in for a punch. Riku instinctively raises his Keyblade to guard and is knocked into the air by the monster's attack.

After a few seconds, he flips backwards before skidding on the ground. The moment he stops, he propels himself forward. The creature launches more vines from its nest. Riku jumps as the vines hit the ground. Riku lands on one of them before rushing up to it. It doesn't take long for Riku to reach the main body before jumping in the air. The monster suddenly claps its hands; with Riku in the center. Nothing happens for a few short moments. Several streaks cut through the gloves before they are torn apart. Riku now has a dark blue aura surrounding him. He dashes to the nest; the remaining part of the monster. His Keyblade turns into an energy blade which is a black with a violet line in the middle and manifests a similar blade in his left hand. He spins at an angle, cutting into the monster. Riku combines the two energy swords into one before delivering an upward strike. After the attack, the energy sword reverts back into his Keyblade before landing. The nest gives off a strangled cry before being consumed by black flames.

After the flames dissipate for a few seconds, the scenery disappears after warping. Riku finds himself at the top of the abandoned building. Riku looks around as he gets his bearings. He notices something on the floor. Riku takes three steps towards it before picking it up. The item in question appears black, has a spherical shape and a needle pointing out from the bottom. Riku senses something from this and focuses on it with closed eyes. He snaps them open, "This is… It's very faint, but there's no doubt about it. It's the same type of darkness that monster had."

Riku heads for the roof entrance. He stops for a second before turning around. His eyes gaze at the view in front of him. "I can feel it. Another one of those sources of darkness…disappeared. I guess there is someone here that recognizes these things after all. But are they local or from another world? It's best that I don't make contact with anyone until I know what I'm dealing with exactly." Riku heads for the door.

Thirty minutes later, on the third floor inside a room with no windows. Riku is just finishing writing with the pen and book he found earlier. After he is done, he put the objects away. Riku looks around; making sure no one is in the vicinity. He takes out the orb Yen Sid gave him. He focuses his magic on it, transforming it into the communication mirror. After focusing his thoughts towards the mirror, the mirror flashes before revealing Yen Sid in his study. "Master Yen Sid. I think I have found something."

* * *

*ORGANIZATION XIII*

In a chamber known as Where Nothing Gathers, thirteen, extremely tall chairs stand in a circle. On a platform within the circle, is the emblem of a race of beings known as Nobodies. In the chair to the right of the tallest one in the room, is Xemnas, leader of the original Organization XIII. The chair to the left of the tallest one is occupied by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, wearing the same black coat as his Nobody counterpart. In the fifth chair to Xemnas's right, is the youngest version of Xehanort . Nothing is said between the three Seekers of Darkness.

A plume of darkness sprouts from below the seat of the chair to Xemans's right. The plum quickly fades away, revealing a man with an eye patch over his scarred right eye and another scar on his left check, his hair black with silver streaks tied in a ponytail. He also wears the same black coat as the rest of the present members.

Xemnas directs his attention to the man, "What do you have to report?" he says in a slow, emotionless tone.

The man, Xigbar, speaks, waving his right arm, "You know, it's not easy spying on the new Keyblade Master. I trailed him, just like you wanted to me to. After he went into the building, I quietly followed. He was so focused that he didn't even pick up on my presence. I was following him just fine until he just disappeared." Xigbar raises his hands in the air, "He just vanished into thin air," he lowers his arms. "And I can tell that it was not his doing. The space surrounded him felt unnatural. So I was left with two choices. Follow him and get caught. Or just sit back and wait for him to show up."

Ansem makes a hum of annoyance, "So we do not know what transpired?"

"Perhaps I can enlighten the rest of you," a deep, emotionless voice echoes. A plume of darkness covers the second seat to Ansem's left. Appearing from it is a man with an x-shaped scar on his head with blue, long hair, with long sideburns.

Xigbar makes a sound of amused annoyance. "Where did you go, Saïx? You just up and left me all of a sudden."

"My apologies. I became interested in a peculiar group. Three girls and among them, a white creature. I followed them out of curiosity. They ventured into the backstreets and I noticed that one of them was using a unique object. With it, this girl opened a portal and they ventured forth. I followed them discreetly. Once there, I came across an unusual space. Eventually, I observed a battle between the one that opened the door and a unique creature. Its power stemming from darkness. The moment the creature was defeated the space surrounding us faded away."

"Interesting," said the youngest of the group. He turns his head to the blue-haired man. "By any chance, have you determined what it is?"

"Yes, it appears to a type of being that is common to that world."

"Well, don't leave us hanging," Xigbar states with a wave of his right arm, "what did they call it?"

Saïx close his eyes before he slowly opens them. "It is known as…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's the first chapter. I do not know when I'll update this. The latest would probably in a month.**

**As for previews, I do not have quotes or keywords so the only thing you'll know is the next chapter's title.**

**I also set up a poll on my profile to see if you would like to see a sequel to Fate-Bounded Souls.**

**Until next time.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

****I'LL HANDLE THIS****


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own anything. All characters and themes belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: I'LL HANDLE THIS**

A white cat runs in an alley. But no ordinary alley; it is sketched out in plain black and white. The cat's face is far from normal. It has six beady eyes. Two in the normal spot, two on the inside cheeks and two at the points of where a mouth would be. A blurry figures rushes towards it from above. The blurry figure turns into Riku, who cries out as he lashes out his Keyblade, cutting the creature in two. Riku lands in a kneeled position before standing up as he turns his head back at the creature he slain. The creature disintegrates prior to the space surrounding him transform back into a normal alley.

Riku looks around, but sees no sign of any remains. "Figures. That one didn't have a strong darkness." He takes a hand into his pocket before pulling out two black objects that look very similar to each other. It has been two days since he came to this world. Including the creature he fought when he first got here, Riku just finished conquering his tenth labyrinth. Riku looks up, seeing the sky is already in twilight before looking back at the items in his hand. "The stronger ones drop these things, but the weaker ones leave nothing behind." Riku puts the items back into his pocket. "Still, these things don't seem to be new. More like, they have been here for a long while." The Keyblade Master crosses his arms, "And yet, it feels that these things don't belong here as well. Perhaps these things may be connected to my investigation after all." Riku relaxes his arms, "Well, I better get moving." Riku turns around before moving ahead.

After walking past another alley, he takes ten more steps before a click catches attention. "All right, kid!" a gruff, arrogant voice called out to him. Riku looks back, he didn't really get a good look at the man's face due to his focus on the pistol in the man's right hand. "Hand over all your money before I use this thing," the man says with a cocky attitude.

Riku gives tired sigh. _This is so troublesome…_

* * *

_Mitakahira City_

A group of four girls walk down the sidewalk of a street. Among them is Kairi, who is currently getting to know more of the three girls around her; Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami. With them is a strange, white creature that is perched on Madoka's shoulder. Little did they know, they were being watched.

On a building behind them on their left, is Saïx. He is currently looking down at the girls. Under orders, he is to monitor this group for more information. He is surprised that Kairi appeared during a battle with a Keyblade. The Organization member continues to look at them from his spot before closing his eyes. "Did you think, you could hide your presence from me?"

"So you noticed," a feminine voice said in response.

Saïx looks back, noticing the figure's garbs are mainly white. "Why are you here?" His eyes are looking downward, indicating the figure is shorter than him.

"I would like meet you. And welcome you to this world."

Saïx raises his right brow, "So… you know that I am not from this world."

"Yes. I also know about you… and your Organization." Saïx makes a slight sound of apprehension. "Do not worry. You see…" the girl trails off. "I am here to enlighten you of the system of our world."

"What system?" he asks with a slightly demanding tone.

The girl giggles with a mysterious smile.

* * *

"Forty-nine… and fifty. There you are fifty thousand Yen." A police woman behind a desk smiles with a five piles of cash laid out on the desk in front of Riku. Riku nods before pocketing it. It only took a second for Riku to knock out his attacker. After thinking on what to do with the robber, he decided to turn him in. Turns out, the attacker is a wanted man, and the police is willing to give Riku the reward for the man's arrest. Riku accepted the offer since he can use the money for food and lodging during his stay in this world. "Still, wouldn't you prefer a check?" the officer asks.

"Nah, it's cool. I don't intend to stay here long. I… tend to travel a lot."

"Wow, you're traveling at such a young age?"

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"I wouldn't argue with you there. Thanks again for bringing that man in here. If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Riku says before nodding to the police woman goodbye. After walking out the doors, Riku looks around before looking up at the night sky. Riku takes one last look at the station which reads 'Kazamino City Police Headquarters.' Riku decides to find a place to rest for the night as he walks down the street passing by a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a light blue sweater and blue jean shorts, who is eating an apple in her right hand.

* * *

Two hours have passed since Riku found a place to call in for the night. His room consists of one bed and the room's size is similar to that of a bedroom in a normal home and is currently unlit. Riku is lying on the bed; relaxing with his eyes closed. Despite being relaxed, he is still thinking about the creatures he came across. He recalls the conversation he had with Master Yen Sid on his first day in this world. He described to him the monsters he has came across and Yen Sid suggests that Riku should do what he believes is right. Riku opens his eyes. He looks at the electronic clock in the room, indicating it is now ten o'clock. He looks back up to the ceiling. "Maybe a couple more hours before I…" he says before trailing off. Seconds later he sits up in a jolt, looking at the window. "Looks like someone's decided to pay me a visit." He walks up to the window before opening it up. Riku's eyes narrow before he jumps down into the alley. Riku turns to his left before walking forward.

As Riku continues to walk the scenery begins to morph around him. He can feel the hard cement shifting into organic matter. He starts to feel like he is being swallowed by a gigantic creature as the walls of the buildings become irregular and pulsing with life. Riku cannot help but feel that he is back again in the insides of a certain giant whale as the scenery sets in as inside of some type of giant life form. Riku continues to walk forward. All of a sudden he hears cries of fear and terror. Riku makes a small gasp in response. "Don't tell me…" he mutters before sprinting forward with everything he has.

A small girl in a teal dress with white cuffs and collar is on her knees. Her hair is a pale green with two yellow, ball-shaped hairclips, giving her two small ponytails off the top sides of her hair. Her eyes are in complete shock at the scene in front of her. A strangled growl gains her attention. She slowly turns her head back. Her eye catches a large brain-like entity with a gigantic eye covering the majority of the frontal lobe. Tens of organic tentacles grow from beneath it. At the end of those tentacles are three-fingered steel claws; the fingers appearing like swords. The girl stands up before turning her body to face it towards the monster. The monster raises one of its tentacles before swinging it towards her.

With a battle roar, Riku soars in the air, Keyblade in hand. He intercepts the claw; deflecting it as it slides down his weapon; causing sparks to fly. The result is the claw slashes down on the ground to the right of the girl. Riku drops to the ground, facing the monster. Riku turns his head to the girl, "Hey, you alright?" Riku's right eye widens as makes a small gasp. Behind the girl are two dead corpses. Riku tightens his left fist before glaring back at the creature. "Stay back." he calls out to the girl. He shifts to his battle pose; his right elbow pulled back with the Keyblade pointed towards his back while his left hand is in a defensive, inviting gesture. "I'll handle this!"

*THE FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS*

Riku stares down with the creature. After a few seconds, Riku steps back with his left foot, as he pulls his left hand back as it's covered by a dark aura. Seconds later he unleashes a ball of violet-blue flames. Based on its trajectory, it appears it will pass over the creature's head. Before it even passes the creature's front, the fireball divides into eight smaller fireballs of the same color before raining down on the creature; forcing it back.

Riku takes this chance to rush forward in hopes of gaining the creature's full attention and not at the girl. The monster whips outs its tentacles at the Keyblade Master. Riku jumps towards it; barely avoiding the steel blades on the end of the tentacles. With a few swipes, he chops down several tentacles, before unleashing a fire spell at the eye. He rushes to the right of the creature to create space between them and divert the monster away from the girl. The monster sends its claws at Riku. Riku sidesteps several times while chopping down the tentacles. However, he also got scratches on his side and arms during the feat. He points his Keyblade and fires another fire spell. Upon impact on the eye, the monster recoils.

Riku crosses his arms before spreading them, his body now covered by a fiery aura. Riku charges at the creature, which recognizes his assault. It sends out more of its tentacles. Riku slashes through them before attacking the monster head on. In a few seconds, he attacks with a horizontal strike, a vertical cut, followed by a diagonal slash, before he bursts the fiery aura around him; burning the enemy. He lands before backing off as the monster strikes the ground he was on. Riku points his Keyblade at it before firing a dark-violet fireball at it. The fireball splits into eight before impacting it. Riku jumps high as he brings his wielding arm to cross his body; the fiery aura surrounding him now wraps the Keyblade. He swings it; sending a wave of fire that hits the monster and causes pillars of fire to erupt from the ground, causing more damage on the beast.

Riku lands on the ground before standing ready in his stance. The monster regains its composure before making a strangled roar. Its eye turns red as its body is surrounding by a black aura. Riku tenses in response. The monster raises it tentacles towards its body with all the claws glowing with a dark pink aura. The tentacles extend at a fast rate as they lash out, catching the Keyblade Master by surprise. The tentacles jab at the ground, creating shockwaves as Riku jumps to dodge. Another group of tentacles aim for him in the air. Riku clenches his teeth before twisting his body in the air as he deflects one of the tentacles as it slides down his Keyblade. Though he avoided a direct hit, claws from other tentacles scrape his arms and legs. Riku swings the Keyblade in a calculating frenzy; batting away the tentacles. The tentacles finally retract as the aura disappears from the monster. Riku lands on the ground before falling to one knee as he catches his breath as he faces towards the ground.

Riku looks up for a few seconds before standing. He immediately charges towards his foe. The monster sends its arsenal of tentacles at Riku again. Riku slides forward as tentacles fly just above him before they pierce the ground. Riku kicks back on one foot, flipping backwards as more tentacles pierce the ground in front of him. Five more tentacles aim towards him. With a sudden shift of footing and posture, the tentacles barely miss him as Riku stands with the Keyblade pointing up. "Water!" he yells out. Immediately, a pulse of water emanates from him; flowing in a clockwise pattern. The tentacles closest to him get sliced off while the tentacles caught in the spell's outer edge are merely damaged. The monster brings back its tentacles as Riku bursts with energy. The energy forms a blue aura surrounding him as translucent bubbles emanate from the aura.

Riku jumps in the air before propelling forward. The monster sends out its tentacles to meet his charge. Riku unleashes Shadow Breaker; spinning with the Keyblade, covered by a dark aura, before swinging in the opposite direction, still spinning towards the creature, with light covering the tip of his weapon. The tentacles that charged at him get slashed off and by the time Riku is finished he propels forward; reaching the eye in two seconds. He swings the Keyblade upwards before releasing it. The Keyblade is now enshrouded by a blue energy field, giving it the appearance of a surf board. The Keyblade loops around before Riku stands on his energy infused weapon and rides it; striking the monster as if it is waves in the water. Riku rides the Keyblade upwards before flipping and catching it. He immediately dives to the ground, striking the monster in the eye. The monster gives a warped scream in response.

After Riku hits the ground, he extends the Keyblade behind him before jumping for an upward strike creating a trail of water. Riku is above the monster before slamming down on the trail of the water and into the ground. The water bursts forward; drenching the creature as it gets pushed back. The brain hits the ground. Riku, the aura no longer surrounding him, again brings the Keyblade behind him as his wielding arm across his body as he slowly crouches. The monster barely gets itself off the ground before unleashing its tentacles as a massive wave of steeled claws. The claws are about halfway towards him before Riku disappears. Streaks of light appear around the tentacles before Riku suddenly reappears behind it with his weapon extended in front of him. The tentacles are suddenly cut off in pieces; the chain proceeding towards the main body. A gash suddenly appears on the monster's eye. Cracks sprout from the gash. Riku stands up before flicking his weapon. "This is… the end," he suddenly says.

Immediately the monster shatters like glass. A familiar-looking object slowly descends from what used to be the monster's center. The space around him warps before fading away, revealing that he is an alley. Riku turns around before walking up to the object. Riku picks it up and stares at it for a few seconds. He pockets the object before hearing a small stifle. Riku gasps as he recalls about the girl that the monster almost killed. He looks to his right, finding the girl; who is kneeling and looking towards the ground away from him.

*TEARS OF THE LIGHT*

Riku walks towards her. As he gets closer, the girl's stifles become more audible. "Mom…Dad…" she says in a noticeable, trembling whisper. Riku makes a sigh after a few seconds; recalling the two dead corpses he saw before he fought the monster. Riku slowly shakes his head with closed eyes.

The Keyblade Master opens his eyes before kneeling down on his right knee as he places his right hand on his left knee, facing the ground. "I'm sorry," he says solemnly. "If I got here faster, I could've saved them."

"Are they… Are they really…" the girl tilts her head more forward.

"I know it's hard to accept," says Riku. Riku looks at her. He instantly notices the girl is trembling heavily. He can tell that she is not ready to accept what has occurred. "Listen. There are times you shouldn't cry. And there are times you should. I know the truth is hard to bear, but we need to accept it. If we continue to reject our circumstances, we continue to distance ourselves from the truth and our reality. I should know; I once rejected something once." Riku looks at the palm of his left hand for a few seconds. "Because I rejected it, I almost lost…" Riku sighs before clenching his hand. He turns his attention back to the girl. "So, there's no need to hold back your tears. There's no shame to let them go. Shedding your tears… is the first step for you to accept it."

The girl clenches her hands. She turns around with a wail before planting her face into Riku's chest, as she grasps his jacket. Riku is startled by this reaction, but it quickly fades as he puts right hand on the back of the girls head. Riku can feel the tears soaking on his shirt as the girl continues to cry. "That's it." He says softly. "Let it all out. There's no need for you to hold back." The girl makes a sorrowful scream before she continues to cry.

Ten minutes have passed as the girl's cries turn into stifles. "Are you okay?" Riku asks. The girl takes a few steps back. After ten seconds, she slowly nods. "Hey, why don't you tell me your name?"

She rubs her eyes with her right arm for a few seconds. The girl looks up at Riku. "My name… My name is Yuma."

"Yuma…" Riku says before giving a contented sigh with closed eyes. He opens them back up, "That's a good name. My name is Riku."

"Riku… Do you… fight monsters?" she says as she looks down.

"Yeah," Riku stands up, "you could say that."

"Are there more monsters like that one?"

"I won't lie to you; there are more monsters like that out there."

"Aren't you scared?" she asks with a frown.

"Well, I've faced so many monsters, there's not really anything I fear," answers the Keyblade Master with a hand on his left hip as he looks at the sky.

"You must be really strong then," she says with a small smile as she looks up at him .

"Well… I'm not all that strong." He looks at the girl, "Besides, I still have my fears."

"What are you scared of?"

"The thing I'm mostly afraid of… is losing someone that's important to me."

Yuma makes a small gasp. "Did you lose someone, too?" The Keyblade master responds with a sigh.

Riku walks past Yuma before stopping after six steps. "You could say I also lost someone as well." Riku says as he looks down.

"Who?" Yuma asks in a sad, curious tone. Riku does not respond for a few seconds.

*RIKU'S THEME*

"Myself…" He looks at the palm of his left hand. "I lost sight of who I was. When that happened, that's when I began to lose everything. My family, my friends… I still remember the accusations." His mind flashes back to his encounter with Zexion in a replica of his home world. "I won't deny them, because it is the truth." Riku lowers his arm as he looks forward, "But like I said earlier, by accepting reality, we can move forward. I accepted what I have done wrong. I accepted that I shouldn't deserve a second chance." Riku smiles, "And I accept the help of a friend who believes in me." Riku makes a sound of amusement before looking up towards the stars in the sky. "We may lose things we cherish time and time again. But, as long as you remember the things you lost. If it's something irreplaceable, then you have to keep on remembering them. That there is the proof that someone… or something is important to you." Riku turns back at Yuma. He walks up to her, "You see, we're not all different…" he kneels down to meet her at eye level. "We may not like how our lives have turned out. But it's up to us to make the best of it." Riku tilts his head to the side, "Understand?"

"Not really…" she says with a slight tilt of her head to the side.

Riku gives a slight chuckle. "It's okay that you don't understand now. But one day, you will understand. Trust me." Riku stands up. "Come on; time to get you someplace safe."

"What do you mean?" she asks with a tone just short of surprise

"Huh?"

"Can't I just go with you?" she looks at him with pleading eyes.

Riku responds with an uncertain sigh, "I'm sorry." Yuma makes a small gasp before looking at the ground. "But listen," she looks back up, "Until we go our separate ways, I'll keep you safe." Riku offers a hand to her. "Come on, I have a good idea of where we can get you help." Yuma makes a small stifle when she looks down before looking up at the Keyblade Master with a appreciative smile. She takes his hand. "Stay close. We don't want to run into any more of those monsters, do we?" The girl shakes her head with closed, making two hums. After she opens them, the two slowly walk down the alleyway.

* * *

#SCAENA FELIX#

Yuma sits on a chair with her legs dangling in the air as she looks at the table in front of her. She is now in a small room. Right next to the only door in the room, which is on the opposite wall as the table, is Riku. His arms are crossed over his chest as he looks towards the ground with closed eyes. It has been an hour since they walked away together from that alley. As soon as the door opens, Riku opens his eyes and looks towards the general direction. Coming into the room is the police woman that gave the money reward to him earlier. She turns her head to the young man. "May I speak with you?"

Riku nods before following her out of the room. Riku closed the door behind him before looking at the officer. "Well?"

"We did find her grandmother," she says solemnly. Her head goes downcast, "However, she's in the hospital and is very sick."

"I see. You don't know if Yuma should see her."

"I had a talk with the doctors; they estimate that she has about a month before…" she says before trailing off.

"I understand. Still, I think Yuma needs to see her."

"Are you sure?" she asks when she looks up towards Riku.

"Yeah. Even if it's a short window, Yuma should see her."

"I see. Very well, I'll take her there momentarily."

"Thanks. But, let me talk to her about it first."

"Very well. She seems to trust you after all," the woman says with a smile.

Riku nods before entering the room. After closing the door behind him, he looks forward. He gets startled a little when he sees Yuma standing in the middle of the room looking at him with pleading eyes. Riku walks to her. Riku kneels down. "So, you heard all that?" Riku guesses.

Yuma looks down with a frown. "Is she really that sick?"

"Do you still want to meet her?" Riku asks.

Yuma simply nods in response. She looks up at Riku, "Can you do anything?"

Riku makes a sound of hesitation before sighing. "Sorry. I just don't have that kind of power. I know a few healing spells. However… they are meant to treat minor wounds and lost energy during a fight." Riku looks at his hand. "Besides I'm…" Riku trails off. Riku looks back at the girl. "I know it's such a short time frame, but you need to make the most of it to know your grandmother. Also make me a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yeah. No matter what happens. Always stay strong. Don't let the world around you get the best of you. Live life everyday with a smile. Eventually, you'll find someone that you can truly depend on. So promise me. Promise me that you'll be a good girl and stay strong. Think you can do that?"

Yuma looks down. "But I'm not strong as you…" Riku softly chuckles, making the girl look up with a questioning hum.

"The strength I'm talking about. Isn't about having powers." Riku raises his right hand. "It's about this," he says as he pokes a finger on the girl's chest. The girl raises a hand to the spot Riku touched. "This?"

"Your heart," Riku clarifies, "As long as you keep your heart strong, nothing will stand against you. Understand." Riku says with a smile.

Yuma's face brightens with a smile. She closes her eyes as she nods before opening them up. "Okay. I promise."

"Also remember, though we may be far apart. Our hearts are connected. Just believe in yourself and everything will be fine." Yuma nods her head in response holding her smile. Yuma suddenly looks to the ground as she becomes timid once again. Riku's eyes widen in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Well…Those monsters. You said that they're still out there."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them." Yuma looks up at him. "And to make sure they won't bother you again. I'll destroy each and every one of them in this city."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I'll take out the ones that are currently in this city. And to make sure they don't come back, I'll get rid of the ones outside of the city. But if they do come back, just have faith that someone will take care of them. Understand?"

Yuma gives a big smile before hugging the Keyblade Master. Riku responds by wrapping his right arm around her. "Will I ever see you again?" Yuma asks.

Riku looks at her straight in the eye. "I don't know when but, I'm sure we'll see each other again." After a few seconds, the girl happily giggles.

* * *

Riku enters his room through the open window. He closes it before walking to the center of the room. He pulls out the orb. Seconds later, the orb turned into mirror. The mirror gleams before Riku sees Yen Sid in the glass.

"I'm glad to see you are well, Riku," said the sorcerer. Riku nods in response. "Tell me, have you found out more about your investigation."

"Not really. I've just been taking out these monsters. Though I do know they tend to prey on innocent people."

Yen Sid hums as the strokes his beard. "I see. I have just received a report from Kairi."

Riku takes a step back, "Huh? Kairi?!" Riku instantly realizes something when his thoughts picked on the word 'report.' "Wait. Kairi is on this world?"

"Correct. I sent her here to do a follow up on your earlier reports."

"I see." Riku says as he raises a fist to his chin as he looks down. He recalls about giving another report last night. He looks straight at the mirror. "So what did she find out?"

After ten minutes of Yen Sid explaining Kairi's report. Riku makes a hum. "Okay, so in short. These monsters are called Witches. These Witches tend to spawn out Familiars as they curse people to kill themselves or others. And the only ones capable of defeating them prior to our arrival are Magical Girls."

"Correct. According to Kairi's sources, Magical Girls are born through wishes. While Witches are born through curses."

"Curses…huh," Riku crosses his arms.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just… I think there's more to it than that." Riku lowers his arms, "I mean from curses alone. Perhaps there's something about this world. Or maybe something else entirely."

"That is plausible."

"All right. Just to be sure, how can I identify a Magical Girl again?"

"You can easily tell, if a girl possesses a jewel known as a Soul Gem, which houses their power."

"And if I remember right," Riku puts a hand in his pocket before pulling out three small objects that look very similar to one another, "Soul Gems regain their power when they get purified by using Grief Seeds, right?"

"Correct," said the sorcerer. Riku nods in affirmation. After a few seconds, Yen Sid smiles "That is all I have for now."

"Thanks, master. I think I know how to proceed with my investigation from now on. I'll call back again tomorrow night." Yen Sid nods his head before his image fades away from the mirror's glass; eventually showing Riku's reflection. Riku offers a hand towards the mirror before it glows and disperses into particles of light. The light gathers into his hand and in a flash the orb appears in his hand. Riku turns towards the bed. Riku smirks as he remembers a promise. "Well, better rest up. After that," Riku's smirk slightly grows, "it's time to go on a Witch hunt!"

* * *

Beeping noises are made every few seconds in an unlit room. The only sources of light are the monitors in the room. Next to the monitors is an elderly woman in a bed. Everything but her head is covered in white blankets. Sitting on a chair, next to the bed, is Yuma. She looks at her sick grandmother with a sad face. "I wish you can get better," she says softly. Slowly, a unique shadow crosses over the bed. Yuma looks up with a curious hum. She finds a small figure sitting on the window sill. It has four legs with long ears and a large, fluffy tail swishing back and forth.

* * *

**_Where Nothing Gathers_**

*ORGANIZATION XIII*

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Xigbar says out loud in his chair. "Let me get this straight." The Sharpshooter begins to wave his right arm around, "Prospective girls make a wish with a price of their soul. After said wish is granted, they have to fight these Witches. And after all the good they do in helping other people and defeating Witches, what's their reward? They become Witches themselves."

"That is what my source has stated," Saïx says stoically; leaning forward in his chair.

Xigbar makes a sound of annoyance with a smile, "Some deal. I mean, seriously, talk about getting the short straw." He brings his right hand to his chest, "Not that I want it to happen to me again, but I would rather lose my heart to the Heartless," he finishes with a fling of his right arm in the air.

Ansem makes an amused hum. "Such is the way of things. Their desire for light eventually gives way to darkness." The Seeker of Darkness closes his right hand with the palm facing up, "The light of their souls, which becomes the source of their power, eventually erodes into darkness itself."

"Indeed," Xemnas says in his hollowed voice. "With their souls stripped away. Who's to say they are still alive. The heart is one thing but the soul is entirely different. We should treat them as beings that should no longer exist."

"However, we must continue to observe them and their counterparts," said Young Xehanort. "Also, we need to keep an eye on the Keyblade wielders. Especially…," the teenager smiles, "the Princess of Heart."

* * *

**Author's Note: There's the second chapter.**

**I wonder if any of you people see any familiar faces.**

**Next chapter would probably be up within a month at most.**

**This may sound early but, Happy Holidays everyone.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**I NEED TO KEEP GOING FORWARD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just to clear up some possible confusion, the green haired girl mentioned in FATE-BOUNDED SOULS is not Yuma.**

**Now that is taken care of. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: I NEED TO KEEP GOING FORWARD**

The sun shines bright in the blue sky as it bathes in the city below it. In one of the alleys, lying next to a wall is a young girl with brown hair. She lazily looks forward; her eyes have no pupils in her brown irises. On the side of her neck is a small mark. The mark is blue and of an intricate design. All of a sudden, the mark disintegrates. The air above the girl twists and warps with a fog-like aura.

From that aura, Riku drops to the ground; landing in a crouched position. The air above the two returns to normal as Riku stands up. Riku holds his clenched, right hand in front of him. He looks down at it as he opens it up to reveal a Grief Seed in his palm. "Another one bites the dust," said Riku. He turns towards the girl. He gently shakes her on her shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

The girl blinks her eyes twice, before gasping as she looks forward. She looks around; the pupils in her eyes returned. She looks up at the silver haired boy standing over her. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe. You're just in an alley, that's all."

"An alley?"

"Do you remember what you were doing?"

"Well, I was walking from home. Thinking how I'm going to explain my parents about how terrible I failed my test. All of a sudden, I heard voices… At least I think I heard them."

"Don't worry. I don't think it was that important." Riku points to his right with his thumb, "Just keep following down this path. Once you hit a fork, go left and it'll take you back to the main street."

"Thanks," the girl says as she stands up. She starts to walk in that direction before she notices the boy isn't following her. She turns her head around, "Aren't you…huh?" she says with a slight tilt of her head. Riku is no longer behind her. He is now looking down at her from the top of a roof of a nearby building.

The Keyblade Master smirks with a sound of amusement. "Looks like I managed to save her in time." Riku walks to the center of the roof. "Let's see…" he says as he faces the ground with closed eyes. "The closest source of darkness is…" He snaps his head to the right. "There!" Riku runs forward before jumping onto the adjacent building.

* * *

Somewhere away from Riku, the air warps on the roof of a building. The buildings next to it are a similar height of about seven stories. However the building directly across the street from it is about 5 stories taller. As for the warp in the air, it returns to normal as a small figure stands in the middle of the roof.

The figure is a girl with green hair, a green and white dress with gold accessories attached to it, green, skin-tight arm warmers that stop short of the shoulders with thin, white mittens. She also sports a white cap with cat ears, a light green ribbon on her lower back with two long laces. There is a gold ball on her neck, held by a white ribbon, making it look like a flower and green and white shoes. She sighs with closed eyes as she faces towards the ground before looking, revealing her blue eyes. This girl is none other than Yuma; the same girl that Riku saved last night. However, she is now a Magical Girl.

"Darn," she simply says, "not another Familiar." She sighs. "Kyubey says that I need to get Grief Seeds from Witches in order to keep my Soul Gem clean." She looks forward, "I have to find a Grief Seed and soon." She softly smiles, "Then as soon as Grandma can go home, we can do all sorts of things together."

"Awe, isn't that sweet?" A man's voice mocks her. Causing her to gasp and look around for the source of the voice. A pillar of darkness erupts about seven feet away from her. After the darkness disappears, Xigbar appears in its place; staring down at the Magical Girl with a smirk.

*ANOTHER SIDE (BATTLE VERSION)*

Without a thought, she takes a step back. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?"

"Don't be shy. It's not what I want. It's what you want. And what you want is a Grief Seed? Well, don't worry. I'll help you get one."

"You will?" she says in a hopeful voice, but with a frown; she has a feeling deep down that this person is up to no good.

"Of course. Tell you what; a Grief Seed can be all yours…" His cruel smirk grows before he summons his two Arrowguns. Yuma makes a sound of apprehension as her body tenses. "If you can beat me, that is." He points his right Arrowgun at the girl before firing a volley of five shots. Yuma dives to her left; avoiding the projectiles before hit the ground in a line. Yuma gets up and summons a staff to her hands. It has a white shaft and the top is a golden ball with a cat tail sprouting from it. "Okay, let's see what you got," the Sharpshooter says before dropping to his battle stance; his left Arrowgun pointing towards the ground as the other is pointed towards the sky.

After a standoff for five seconds, Xigbar points both of his weapons at the Magical Girl before firing them. Yuma jumps forward; dodging the Sharpshooter's attack. Xigbar spins in place once before firing several more shots with his left Arrowgun towards the air. The projectiles hit their target; knocking her back. She flips backwards before landing nimbly on the ground. She slams the ground with her staff, creating a shockwave towards the Organization member. Xigbar jumps up to avoid the attack. To Yuma's surprise, the man is now hanging upside down on some type of invisible ceiling.

The man snickers has he fires at the girl; who is jumping all over the roof in an attempt to dodge the Sharpshooter's attacks. After landing after she jumped for the tenth time, she swings her weapon like a baseball bat; firing a wave of energy at the hanging man. Xigbar crosses his arms in front of him and takes the hit. However, he is only pushed for a few inches. "Not bad," he says with his trademark smirk before flipping back up-right before landing on the roof. "But it's not over yet!"

Yuma stares at the one-eyed man with apprehension. After a few seconds, Xigbar instantly disappears in a flash. Yuma responds with a small gasp before she looks around; pivoting on her feet every two seconds in her desperate attempt to find him. Little does she know, she is now in the sights of a sniper's crosshairs. Xigbar makes a sound of amusement before pulling the trigger. Luckily, Yuma sees a flash from the taller building across the street. She dives towards that direction as the projectile barely misses her and hits the floor. She looks up; she can barely see the man on the top but knows that it is him. Xigbar disassembles his sniper gun back into his two Arrowguns. Xigbar disappears once again only to reappear in front of Yuma. She looks up in surprise, as the Sharpshooter's right Arrowgun pointed at her forehead in point-blank range. "Boo," he says instantly before pulling the trigger. The Magical Girl lets out a yelp of pain before hitting the rooftop after getting pushed for a few feet; landing on her stomach after bouncing once.

"Awww. What's wrong, little kitty? Giving up already?" Xigbar mocks as he shrugs his arms casually as she tries to get up. "I guess you really don't want one of those Grief Seeds after all." Yuma glares at him angrily as she clenches her teeth. Xigbar smirks in response. "You really think that look of yours scares me? Peh. As if. You just don't have what it takes to survive in this world," he claims as he points his right Arrowgun at the Magical Girl.

"You-You're wrong!" she exclaims. "I...I can do it!" she yells out at her attacker, as she puts her legs in positions for a running start.

"Oh~, is that so? Why don't you prove?" he says before firing at the girl. She runs forward. Though despite taking a few hits, her rush does not falter. Xigbar makes a sound of apprehension before firing several more rounds. Yuma rolls under the projectiles and is now in front of the Sharpshooter after her roll. She jumps up before planting her right foot on the man's face. She kicks off, staggering Xigbar before she releases a shockwave through the air before it hits the man; staggering him further. She lands in the middle of the roof and immediately raises her staff behind her head. With an aggressive roar, she slams her weapon on the rooftop, creating a massive shockwave. Xigbar, just getting reoriented from Yuma's previous assault, looks up and sees the shockwave heading straight towards him. "What!" he exclaims as the shockwave is about to hit him.

Yuma pants as she stares forward. There is no sign of the man that got caught in her last attack. Exhausted, she falls backwards, and reverts back to her normal clothes; the staff disappears as well. The light from her transformation gathers into her left palm; forming into a Green Soul Gem. However, the Soul Gem is clouded with dark energy.

"I…I got him," she says between breaths.

"Nope, you missed," Xigbar's voice rings through the air. Yuma's eyes instantly widen in fear. A plume of darkness sprouts next to her and disappears after a few seconds. In its wake the Sharpshooter appears. "So sorry, but I teleported right at the last second. Had to make it look convincing," he says as he waves his arms in front of him. "But I admit you definitely have power. If that hit me, it would have knocked me out for a good spell. Too bad it's all gone to waste. Just like your wish."

*THE KEY OF DARKNESS*

Yuma looks at him with confusion, "Allow me to make you realize the situation you put yourself in. First, why is that thing in your hand called a Soul Gem? Now why would it be called that, hmm? Why not Magic Gem or Power Gem? But instead is called a Soul Gem and the answer to all these questions, is what's contained in that little piece of jewelry?" he asks as he points towards it several times

"What's…contained in them," she says softly before looking at her Soul Gem. She stares at it for a few seconds before her eyes slowly widen in fear.

Xigbar, despite not seeing her expression, can tell the girl has suddenly tensed. "That's right. That little gem, has your poor, little soul. Though, your soul doesn't look all bright. Disgusting and twisted. Doesn't really make me thing you're a goody-two shoes."

Yuma continues to pant as she stares at her Soul Gem, she realizes she used too much of her magic and needs a Grief Seed immediately. She looks at the man with pleading eyes, "You…You said… you can give me… a Grief Seed."

"Oh, I think you misunderstood," he says with a casual wave of his right arm. Yuma responds with a sound of confusion and fear. "I said a Grief Seed can be yours…I didn't exactly said I would give one to you. But I was helping you get one. I just wasn't…specific with the details."

"Huh?" she responds with a deep breath.

Xigbar points at the Soul Gem several times, "Take a good look at your Soul Gem. If it's all clean and glistening, I get the impression that you're a good little girl that won't do anything wrong. However, from the looks of things, that is definitely not the case. If I were to judge only by that piece of jewelry, I'd say you are not an innocent Magical Girl. Rather, you look more like a little Witch to me," he says with his smirk.

"A Witch?" she says in confusion before her mind is racing for answers. Why would he call her a Witch? Is it because she can use magic? No, it's got to mean deeper than that. She looks at her tainted Soul Gem. The more she stares the more she thinks about what this man is trying to get to. The man claims that he is helping her get a Grief Seed. And Grief Seeds are dropped by Witches. She makes a sound of pure fear and terror as she stare at the Soul Gem with wide eyes. She continues to gasp at it.

Xigbar makes a sound of amusement. "Now, you get it. The Grief Seed I was talking about all along. It's going to come out of your pitch-black soul. You thought things will get better when you made your wish. Truth is you walked right into a trap. And from the Grief Seed about to be hatched from that cracking shell, will produce the very thing you are meant to fight against. Talk about irony, huh?" he said with a shrug.

Yuma continues to stare at her twisted Soul Gem, her heart now filled with despair. Before she realizes it, her mind flashes back to her first meeting with her Grandmother. After making her wish and her Grandmother appears to regain some strength, the two had a conversation. The elder told her grandchild how Yuma's mother used to be a sweet innocent girl, before she started hanging out with the wrong crowds in her adolescence. She asks Yuma to make her a promise that she'll be a good girl. Yuma responded that she will and told her Grandmother about the boy that she made the same promise to. At that moment, her mind flashes back to the promise she made to Riku. She instantly remembers his strength, his conviction, and his promise.

Her mind is now back at the present; staring at her blackened Soul Gem. Tears start to form in her eyes. "Riku…" she mutters out. At that moment, her Soul Gem cracks.

* * *

Not far from the battle between the Sharpshooter and Yuma, the air above a building several blocks away warps. From the warped space, Riku descends from it before landing on the floor. He stands up before putting the back of his right hand on his hip. "There's not many left in this city. Now then the-" Riku makes a gasp before turning around, "What!" He continues to stare at that direction. "No doubt about it. That's definitely darkness. Yet, I never noticed till now. Then again, it felt like an explosion of dark energy." An idea sparks into Riku's head, "If I hurry, I might learn something more about these Witches."

After a minute of jumping from one rooftop after another he stops. He can clearly see a black dome on top of the rooftop of a building after the next one. Riku picks up his speed before jumping. He continues his run immediately after landing before jumping again. Riku disappears into the dome.

Riku finds himself walking in a large living room. Compared to the room, he is the size of the mouse. The floor is blue, the walls are a striped pattern of green and white, and next to the wall on his right, is a large, pale pink sofa. Further down is a giant wooden table towards the left side of the room. Next to the table is an orange, empty pet bowl with white runes on the side. There are several balls of yarn spread throughout the floor; Riku passes by one. The Keyblade Master stops in the middle of the room, the sofa directly to his right, before looking around. When he looked up at the wall behind the sofa. Riku makes a slight gasp of apprehension. "Hold on, isn't that…" Above the sofa, near the ceiling, is a picture in a round, makeshift, red frame. Though the picture looks like a child's drawing, Riku makes out the key features. The drawing has silver hair, white skin, and a white shirt with a yellow collar and a black line down the middle vertically. "Is…Is that supposed to be me?"

Before Riku can ponder further, he hears a banging sound to his right. Riku looks towards that direction to find a door that is as tall as the wall. Towards the bottom of the door, is a pet door. Much like everything else in the room, it is meant for a pet of a giant. Riku hears the bang again, this time witnessing the pet door bulging. The pet door bulges even more after three more consecutive knocks. Finally, the bulging door finally opens, and popping out of it is a giant golden ball with cat ears, swirling eyes, and a large toothy smile that seems to be painted on. Riku takes a step back as he assesses the being in front of him. After several seconds, the creature's main body is revealed; a massive white body, with green stripes, in proportion to its head. The tail of the creature is thin, yet in proportion to its body. Based on the amount of darkness Riku senses from it, there's no doubt that this is a Witch. However, there is something unique about the darkness the Witch is emitting, but Riku can't point out what it is.

*THE OTHER PROMISE*

The gigantic cat-like Witch casually walks towards him. Riku responds by summoning Way of the Dawn as he shifts to his battle stance. The Witch stops walking when the Keyblade master is ten yards away. Nothing occurs afterwards except for the Witch simply staring at Riku. To Riku's surprise, it diverts its attention towards something behind Riku on his right. The cat simply walks forward; strolling by the Keyblade Master. The being suddenly stops, and is looking directly down at the empty bowl. Riku finds the Witch's behavior odd, normally a Witch would either make the first attack or makes a defensive stand. But this Witch is acting nearly identical to a cat that is tamed and taken care of like a pet. The cat turns to Riku causing him to slightly tense.

The cat makes a running start, Riku makes his stand. The Witch jumps and to Riku's surprise again, it jumps over him. After landing, it creates a massive shockwave, Riku jumps up to avoid it. The shockwave goes throughout the room; shifting the balls of yarn from their original position. After Riku lands, it takes a few steps before turning back to the Keyblade Master, who is keeping an eye on the large feline.

After stopping behind a ball of yarn, the cat lays on the floor. It plays with it in its two paws. Riku believes that it is part of a ruse to drop his guard. The cat bows its head towards the yarn. Without warning, it flicks its head at the ball, causing it to roll at an extremely high speed and is heading directly at Riku. Riku dives to his left before rolling; dodging the yarn ball just in time. The ball hits the opposite wall with a thud. Riku looks at the ball before glaring at the Witch. The Witch is already sitting down on its paws. The Witch looks down, apparently in disappointment. Riku originally thought that it is disappointed that its attack missed but another idea came to him. Not once it tried to attack him directly with its body. Also it appears that it doesn't mean to kill him based on its behavior. "Hold on," Riku says as his head wraps around a theory. "Is it just…playing with me?"

The Witch stands up before bending down. Riku raises his Keyblade, ready for its next move. The Witch runs forward, causing miniature shockwaves with each step. Riku stands his ground. As the Witch is about to run him over, Riku raises his Keyblade in defense. The Keyblade clashes with the giant's head, as Riku grunts against the full weight of the Witch's charge. The standoff stays for a few seconds, before the Keyblade flashes, catching Riku's attention, though he is still able to focus his strength to protect himself. The Keyblade shines with a bright light, "What!" he says as the light blinds him.

When Riku can see again, he finds himself in an ethereal space. No matter where he looks, swirls of green spin around in a large area, like the eye of a hurricane; with lines of runes hugging the walls circling around the space. His eye suddenly catches something in the distance. It appears to be a green silhouette that is about half his side. He can make out the figure is wearing a dress, with a ribbon with long laces on its back, and cat-like ears. "What, what are you?" Riku asks. The silhouette does not make a response.

The phantom runs forward before jumping. After flipping once, it is brandishing a staff with sphere sporting a cat tail. The figure slams on the invisible ground, creating a shockwave at the Keyblade Master. Riku rolls to his right before rushing towards the silhouette. Riku swings at the silhouette with an overhead strike, but his target blocks it with its staff. After the weapons have been locked for a few seconds, Riku gasps before jumping back; backflipping once in the air before his descent. He lands at a distance away from the phantom. Riku clutches the left side of his chest with his left as lowers his weapon, breathing heavily. "What is this? My chest…No…my heart is in pain. Why?" Riku looks at the figure. _Somehow…I know this thing. Or rather someone, _Riku thinks. "Just what are you?!" he yells out desperately.

The figure simply stands still for a few seconds before raising its staff above its head. Riku makes a sound of annoyance before charging in with a battle cry. The silhouette slams on the ground, creating a powerful shockwave heading directly towards him. Riku stands his ground and strikes at the energy attack. Riku struggles for a few seconds before roaring out. Seconds later he manages to dissipate the enemy's attack with his weapon extended to the side. He immediately zooms forward, feet off the ground, before delivering a powerful upward slash; launching the phantom into the air. After his feet touch the floor, Riku jumps up and delivers a quick combo of seven strikes with the Keyblade before sending a powerful downwards slash that pushes the silhouette away and towards the ground; landing in a thud before bouncing a couple times. Riku lands on the ground before shifting to his battle stance. Riku lowers his weapon as the pain from earlier returns. "Why…Why does it hurt so much?" he asks in confused annoyance as he grasps his chest.

"I…" a strangled girl's voice echoes throughout the space. Prompting the young man to look up at the phantom, which is now standing. "I… don't…want to…hurt anyone." Riku gasps. The voice is somehow familiar but he can't figure out who's voice. "I…must….must keep…my promise…" Riku continues to stare at astonishment. "Please… help me…" the figure says before everything goes white.

Riku makes cries out in pain as he is pushed into the air with closed eyes. Riku opens them up with a small gasp before recovering. After skidding on the blue floor after landing, he immediately looks up and finds himself staring at the cat-like Witch. "I'll set you free…" he says in a monotone voice, almost in a trance-like state. The Witch bends down before charging forward. Riku makes a running start as well. The two combatants jump at the same time. The Witch's paws are extended forward as the Keyblade Master crosses his weapon arm over his body. At the moment prior to when the two collide, to Riku's surprise the Witch lowers its paws; leaving it completely vulnerable. Riku's eyes narrow as he tightens his grip on the Keyblade. With a loud battle cry Riku slashes forward.

The Witch crashes into the ground before bouncing several times before its body is facing towards the Keyblade Master, who lands at that moment. After a second, Riku turns around as the Witch manages to stand up. Nothing happens for five seconds during the stare down. Sparks begin to fly from the center of the Witch. The light from within the Witch explodes, blinding Riku. "Thank you," said the voice, which is less strangled and sounds more like an echo.

When Riku opens his eyes he finds himself back on the rooftop as the sun begins to set. On the ground in front of him is a Grief Seed. He walks towards it before he stands above it. He bends down in order to pick it up. The moment he touches it, his mind goes blank before the voice speaks again, "I kept my promise…right?" When Riku regains his senses he stands up with the Grief Seed in tow. He looks down at it.

"Just what is this all that about? And that voice, it almost sounded like…" Riku pauses as he tries to remember a person's face and voice. But that train of thought is interrupted.

"An impressive display, Keyblade Master," a female voice speaks from behind. Riku immediately turns around. He finds a girl slightly younger than him, wearing a white blouse under a red school uniform. She has pale, silver hair and sky blue eyes.

Immediately, Riku looks intensely at her, "Who are you? And how do you know about the Keyblade?!" he demands.

"You can relax, I am not your enemy," she slowly walks to him, showing she has no intention of fighting. "In a way, you can say we are allies against a certain enemy."

"Enemy…" Riku mutters out. His eyes widen a tab, "You mean Witches."

"To a certain extent, yes. But I'm referring to another being."

"Another being?" he asks.

"Yes, a being you will soon become aware of." She stops in front of him.

Riku is confused by her words. He recalls that she hasn't answered his other question, "You still haven't told me on how you know about me or the Keyblade."

"I know…" she says with a mysterious smile, "because I have foreseen both the arrival of you and your friend."

Riku's eyes widen as he makes a small gasp while taking a step back. "Hold on. You can see the future?"

"Yes…that is my magic," the girl replies.

"Magic?" Riku thought before he remembers something about this world, "So, you're a Magical Girl, I take it?"

"Yes. Is this your first encounter with one?"

"Yeah, I just know about your kind from what I've been told."

"I see." She turns her gaze to the Grief Seed in Riku's hand. "Do you truly need that?"

Riku looks in the direction of where her eyes are looking at. After finding the Grief Seed in his hand, "Actually, no I don't. And since you're a Magical Girl, this is something you need for your Soul Gem, right?"

"Correct," she says with a nod.

Riku looks at the object in his hand. For some odd reason, he does not want to let it go; it didn't feel right for him to do it. But that was only for a few moments before he extends his hand towards her to present the Grief Seed. The girl takes her right hand and places it on top of the Grief Seed. To Riku's surprise and confusion, she brings her left hand and presses it against the back of Riku's presenting hand. He looks at her, only to find her looking towards the ground with closed eyes. After a few seconds, she lifts up her head, opening her eyes. She removed her hands away from Riku's hand; the Grief Seed no longer there.

"As thanks, I will give you a warning," says the girl.

"Warning?" he looks at her with a stern gaze.

The girl mysteriously smiles, "You and your friend… Are not the only outsiders." Immediately, she walks past the young man who keeps his eyes on her; pivoting on his left foot to uphold the task. She continues to walk until she reaches the edge of the back of the building. She looks up to the sky. "A reunion shall take place… at the sight of a shooting star." Riku makes a sound of confusion. "Nothing important," she says before she lightly jumps off the roof. Riku holds his gaze in that direction.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Riku is walking down the street. He has a hand on his chin; thinking about the mysterious girl's words. Nothing is coming up in his train of thought and thinks about the current situation with the Witches in the city. He ponders if he keeps hunting down Witches, any nearby Magical Girls can lose possible Grief Seeds that he manages to get. However, there was his promise to the girl he saved yesterday; hunting down every Witch in this city.

He is brought out of his musings when he notices a small crowd is gathering in the block ahead. Next to the crowd are several police vehicles, with their lights flashing. In a minute, Riku manages to reach the crowd. There aren't too many people and he can clearly see the authorities have taped off the area for some reason. He asks the nearest person, a man slightly older than him, about what happened. The man looks at him with a sad look and told him that a girl fell from the sky and is lying on the ground dead. Riku's eyes harden. He immediately thought that could this have been another Witch attack. But he does not sense any darkness lingering in the area, so it just might be a set of ordinary circumstances.

Riku decides to get a closer look and sees there's room next to the taped line in front of him. After walking to that point, he looks slightly to the right. His eyes immediately widen in shock. Riku looks on with a gaping mouth. Lying on the ground is none other than the girl he promised to yesterday. _No…_ his mind echoes. He clenches his trembling hands into trembling fists as he looks down. _Don't tell me…_ Riku lowers his head, the shadow from his hair obscures his eyes,_ That a Witch managed to get her. After everything I've done in this city…After saving her…And telling her to stay strong…Was it… all for nothing…_

Right now, he feels like screaming. He needs to vent out his frustrations and sadness. But if he does that, the police would no doubt question about his relationship with Yuma. He prefers not to talk about it, especially that no one would probably believe in Witches. On another note, this is something beyond his control and has no choice but not get involved in this affair. He immediately turns around, blending into the growing crowd behind him.

After walking out of the crowd, he continues onward. His head is still downcast. He looks straight ahead, his eyes filled with a fire of conviction. "For Yuma's sake," he mutters, "I need to keep going forward. I will keep my promise. I'll eliminate the remaining Witches and Familiars in this city."

* * *

_Mitakahira City_

Saïx is in the observation deck of a tall tower. His eyes are focused at the rooftop of a particular building. Seconds later, a bright light shines above the roof. The light show continues to occur for about ten more seconds before the light dims away. "So that's how the little critter strips away the poor sap's soul." Saïx turns his gaze to his left; towards the voice. Leaning on the rail is Xigbar.

"Shouldn't you be spying on Riku?" asked the blue-haired man.

"What's there to spy on?" He says with a dismissive wave of his right hand. "He's been disappearing into barrier after barrier after barrier. He's quite determined in cleaning that little spot up. Besides I was doing HER a favor."

"Her?" the scarred man inquires.

"Your source, who else? She just popped out of nowhere and told me of a cute little girl to pick out. Besides I was quite curious if it was true. Looks like she was right, Magical Girls do become those monstrosities."

"Is that so?" Saïx simply replies before looking forward.

"Yep, and just to leave a little calling card to the Keyblade Master, I just scooped up her lifeless body and dumped it on the street. Might have made a little scene, but I'm sure he'll get the message.

"And that is…"

"You can't protect everyone. Wonder if it made him feel all helpless?" the Sharpshooter's grin grows. Nothing is said for a while. "You know, our benefactor certainly has a sick sense in humor."

"Don't let her actions deceive you," the scarred man said stoically.

"Huh?" Xigbar replies as he looks up at his fellow Organization member.

"Despite how cold and calculating her actions are; they hide her true motive. Her goal is not for just for herself, but others as well. For how and why is unknown. And we have no need to understand these factors."

Xigbar jerks his head up before leveling it as he looks forward, "Well, it doesn't matter if I'm used by her or the old coot. As long as I get what I want, I don't care about anything else. By the way, what are your plans?" he asks as he looks to the other.

Saix moves his gaze and stares at the sniper. Xigbar merely shrugs before looking forward, "Whatever," he says. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you this. How was your reunion with ole Flamesilocks a month ago?" Xigbar looks up at the stoic man with a smirk, only to look at the stern gaze of the other. Saïx turns his body around before looking forward and walking away. Xigbar straightens up before looking at the blue-haired man. He slightly frowns before looking at him seriously, "Best to keep an eye on him as well," he mutters to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 3 folks. I started to realize this story is turning darker than I originally planned.**

**Then again Kairi's side focuses more on the light and Riku's more on darkness.**

**The next chapter will be up in one month by the most.**

**Until next time.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**WORD OF ADVICE**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: WORD OF ADVICE**

*ROWDY RUMBLE*

Riku runs forward in a dimly lit hallway with Keyblade in hand. In front of him is a small, white creature with a tiny horn on an oval shaped head, several strands of cloth under it and a sketched out red eye. It hovers over the ground; fleeing at a fast pace. Despite its small size, Riku can tell it is a Witch. At the end of the passage is a small room with five empty jars, from above they form a square with a dot in the middle. The creature flies towards the ceiling as it passes by the middle jar before diving into it. Riku enters the room before stopping and shifting to his battle stance. "So you want to play hide and seek, huh?"

Riku keeps his eye on the middle jar. Soon enough, the Witch pops its head out of the middle jar for a few seconds before diving back in. Riku rushes forward before attacking it. Something pops out of it with a violet, smoky trail. Riku makes a sound of apprehension before clearing out. The object bounces randomly around the room. The smoke exudes a foul odor. Riku is willing to bet the gas is probably toxic and stays clear of it. After bouncing for the sixth time, the object dissipates. Riku stays still, glowering at the space where the poisonous substance disappeared. He hears the jar on the far right from the entrance; which is right behind him. Without hesitation, he turns around and strikes the jar. This time, the Witch pops out before bouncing around the floor. Riku begins his assault on the fleeing creature. After ten seconds, Riku delivers a powerful slash before the creature dives into another jar.

Not wanting to be hasty and unleash another bouncing ball of toxic, Riku waits patiently for the Witch to make its move. The middle jar rattles; Riku strikes it in response. The near-left jar shakes; Riku attacks it as well. The far left jar rattles. After Riku slashes it, the creature pops out. Riku continuously attacks it for five seconds. Riku roars as he delivers a strike at blinding speed. The Witch sways left and right as it floats into the air before dissipating into black smoke. Seconds later, the space around Riku warps before fading away and Riku finds himself in a cemetery under the night sky.

Riku takes in a deep breath before kneeling down to pick up the Grief Seed next to his feet. "Not much of a challenge. That last one put up a better fight." Riku looks up at the stars. After staring for a few seconds Riku looks forward. "Now…" he turns to his right. "There's only one left in this city." The Keyblade Master closes his eyes. _Yuma…I will keep my promise. _ Riku opens his eyes, before walking forward with determination.

* * *

Somewhere in an alley, the mysterious girl Riku met, leans against the wall; staring at the Grief Seed in her hand. She holds her mysterious smile as she closes her eyes. "It's inappropriate to sneak on others…" she says. She opens her right eye halfway as it gazes towards her right, "Xehanort."

*XEHANORT-THE EARLY YEARS-*

As if on cue, a plume of darkness sprouts in that direction five yards away from her. Walking out of the portal is the youngest known member of the Organization. He walks halfway before stopping. "You were expecting me," his tone makes it more of a statement than a question.

"There is nothing I cannot foresee," replies the Magical Girl.

"I may not know what your plan is, but rest assured it will not go as expected. Just because you can look into the future, does not mean you have the power to change it." He waves his right hand slightly, "Fate is something that cannot be altered so easily. Our lives are already etched in stone. However, no one knows their true fate."

"I beg to differ," she says as she closes her eyes. She opens them up, glaring at the boy, "I will protect this world."

Xehanort can see that the girl's eyes are full of resolve. In response to this, he simply smirks with closed eyes a sound of amusement, "Believe what you will," he says before opening his eyes. "You may think you can change the foreseen future, but in fact, you are merely being guided to your undeniable fate…Oriko."

Oriko responds with her own sound of amusement as she closes her eyes. "If you are trying to provoke me, it's a waste of time. I know what will become of me." She takes a few steps forward before turning towards the time traveler. She immediately walks forward. "You will need my assistance, and I am willing to help," she walks past the silver-haired youth. "After all, those two…have the power to free this world…" she stops walking, "with assistance from your Organization of course. By then, everything will be set. Now then," she looks back at Xehanort, "listen well to what I have to say…"

* * *

Riku is walking in a dark alley with another alley perpendicular to the one he's in, five yards behind him. After stopping his gaze is focused to the space in front. "It's here," he says before summoning his Keyblade. He points it straight ahead; particles of light gathering at the tip. After firing a beam of light, it hits something a few yards away and a white portal opens. Riku walks forward; heading into the Witch's barrier.

Riku finds himself in a large room. The floor and walls have a white and black checkerboard pattern. There are also solid, diamond shaped chains pointing straight up; also having the checkerboard theme. "Somehow, I doubt the Witch here plays chest," he says to humor himself a little. He walks forward before he notices five blob-like creatures heading towards him. Their legs are shaped like wheels and have black top-hats on top in their fronts. Riku glares at them before they spread out and surround him.

The one in front charges forward. Just as it gets in front of the Keyblade Master, it reveals a large, vertical maw; starting from just below the hat and towards its stomach. Riku simply smirks before erecting a dark barrier. He immediately points his weapon towards the ceiling. A dark circle opens below him before two blobs of darkness spit out and circle around him, hitting the creature, before they disappear at the Keyblade's tip. Riku immediately strikes it down with a combo of three hits. He moves back into his stance, "Who's next?" he says with a smirk.

* * *

#UMBRA NIGRA#

Oriko stares at the youngest form of Xehanort with her mysterious smile; the latter merely stares at her. Nothing has been said for a while. "Understand?" she says.

"Just to be clear," the Organization member says calmly, "we have no interest in fulfilling your agenda."

"I am well aware of that fact." She turns to her right. "However, by fulfilling my request…" she lazily turns her head towards Xehanort, "you can avoid any…disruptions."

"And why would we do what you have asked?" he asks with a slight wave of his hand.

"I already gave you your reason," she says with her gaze more focused on the young man.

Xehanort smirks as he makes a sound of amusement with closed eyes. He opens them back up seconds later, "Suppose everything goes as you desired… what will that accomplish?"

Oriko looks up to the night sky. She stays silent for ten seconds. "Salvation for all Magical Girls," she replies.

Xehanort simply looks at her for a few seconds before turning around. "I shall…deliberate this subject…with him," he says before walking forward as a Corridor of Darkness opens. After walking into the darkness, the corridor closes.

Oriko simply stands there. She opens her mouth, releasing a small, contented sigh. "So…he'll be the one…"

* * *

#VENARI STRIGAS#

A blob-like creature is thrown in the air. After hitting the ground seconds later, it vanishes into dark smoke. Riku stands ready in his stance with a smirk. He is surrounded by nine more of the top-hatted Familiars. Two from behind the Keyblade Master charge at him. Riku jumps up, turning around, before diving straight down; piercing the ground as he makes a shockwave that disorients the attacking creatures. Without hesitation Riku strikes twice on one of them before eliminating it. He follows up with a finishing slash; destroying the other.

The seven familiars remaining simply look at Riku. One by one, they charge at him. Riku's eyes narrow as he dodges the monsters. After about half a minute, One Familiar jumps at him, Riku jumps to the side. Unfortunately, another one was ready and is already descending towards him with its mouth wide open. Without missing a step though, Riku cries as he swings upwards; cutting through the Familiar vertically. The two halves hit the ground before turning to smoke.

The six remaining monsters circle around Riku, who stands ready in defense. They charge at him from different directions. Riku responds by shielding himself in a barrier. After their attacks hit the barrier, Riku immediately activates Counter Aura; summoning a dark aura around himself, which damages the creatures. With the Familiars disoriented from their failed attack and Riku's counter, Riku instantly kills three of them during a three-hit combo. Riku turns around and brings his Keyblade to a draw position. Moments later, he instantly disappears and reappears behind the Familiars, which all burst into smoke. Riku returns to his stance; scanning the area for more threats. After a few seconds, he can tell the coast is clear for now. He dismisses his weapon as he relaxes a bit.

After a minute, Riku is walking forward. In front of him are four vertical chains spread out in the shape of a square. Riku stops before them. He looks up finding the chains are directly connected to the corners of a black square in the ceiling. The square in question is actually an open canopy. Riku can feel the presence just above him and concludes that the floor between the chains is part of an elevator. "This is it," he says casually before summoning his Keyblade. Riku walks to the center of the supposed elevator. After he stops, the floor shook a little before it gets pulled up into the canopy. After about ten seconds, Riku is now in a long, dark shaft. Riku tightens his Keyblade. "I will keep my promise," he mutters before seeing the light starting to pierce through the darkness at the end. His eyes slightly tighten as he prepares himself.

*THE DEEP END*

As Riku's enters the room, he immediately notices the Witch in front of him. The Witch is mainly black, its body composed of a tower of three female torsos on top of a pair of long thin legs. On its head, is a white hat with an eye with tattered flower petals sprouting from below it. Sprouting from its shoulder are two long scythes with thin shafts. Riku tilts his head forward slightly before shifting to his battle stance.

Both sides stand still as they face each other. Riku runs towards the Witch. The Witch swings its right scythe at the Keyblade Master when he got close enough. Riku slides, feet first; dodging the scythe as it cuts nothing but the air above him. Riku flips over, still sliding, before jumping backwards on his feet. Time seems to slow down as Riku turns around; ready to swing his Keyblade as the Witch prepares a swing from its left as it crosses its body. Their blades strike against another before Riku gets thrown back from the clash. Riku fires several fire spells from his Keyblade. He flips back once and lands on the ground; sliding for a few feet. The spells hit the Witch but does not flinch.

Riku charges forward again. Riku gets close, yet the Witch does not make an attack. Riku is sure that something's not right; believing that the Witch is waiting for the right time to strike. Riku jumps forward and starts attacking the main body. Riku strikes a three-hit combo before landing in front of the Witch's legs. After doing two more combos, the Witch immediately attacks the airborne Keyblade Master. To Riku's surprise, the Witch's attacks are fast as a flash; but manages to parry three times. After that however, Riku gets struck by the shaft of the Witche's right arm, and is open to three more strikes from the Witch before Riku gets pushed into the ground with a cry of pain; tumbling backwards several times.

Riku gets back on his feet. The Witch swings upwards with the blunt end. Riku catches the top part of the scythe, which could cut him in half, for a second before he is thrown back in the air again. Riku recovers and lands with a slide before casting a Cure spell on himself. "Man, that thing's fast," he mutters. "I got to be careful when I get too close to that Witch."

Riku runs forward once more. Riku keeps his eyes on the Witch's movements. He suddenly stops as the monster's left scythe digs into the ground just in front of him. Riku jumps up and propels himself forward to gain additional speed grinding on its thin arm. Riku reaches the end before jumping off and performing several spin attacks in the air with a bright aura surrounding him. Riku kicks off the Witch's face to get some distance. Unfortunately, the Witch is fast enough to send him crashing into the ground with a slash from its right arm; creating a dust cloud.

After the dust cloud dissipates Riku is kneeling with one hand on his knee; catching his breath as he looks down. He snaps his head up before jumping back; barely dodging the Witch's attack. After landing, Riku fires a fire spell before launching a blizzard one. He follows up with Dark Firaga from the tip of his Keyblade. The first two spells hit their mark on the upper torso. At that moment, the dark blue fireball disperses into eight smaller flames before they all hit the Witch.

The Witch wails as it cranes its head back. In response, three of its familiars break out of the ground in front of it. Riku narrows his gaze as shifts into his battle stance. "Think calling for backup will make a difference." Nothing happens as the Witch and its minion face the Keyblade Master. He decides to wait for the Familiars to attack; this way he can defeat them easily without being distracted from their master.

All of a sudden, the boy's eyes go wide. The familiar is right in front of him; its jaws wide open. Instinctively, Riku manages to slice through it vertically. He immediately notices the other two Familiars charging at him with insane speed. Riku jumps over them. After landing, he sees them coming back and rolls forward; the Familiars barely nicking him on his arms. Riku gets on his feet. He turns around and the Familiars are simply staring at him.

_How did they get so much faster?_ Riku wonders. This is the first time that this type of Familiar is capable of striking at such speeds. Their attacks are almost just as fast as the Witch's strikes. Riku makes a slight gasp of realization. _Now I get it. They didn't get faster._ _It's me that's getting slower_. Riku looks up at the master of the barrier with a glare. _And I'm willing to bet that it's because of this Witch. _Riku stares at the two monsters. He stands ready with a smirk. The two charge forward. This time though, Riku keeps track of them. Riku raises his Keyblade at the right time; the Familiar's ran into his guard. Dazed from their failed attack, Riku quickly strikes them down.

With the Familiars taken care of, Riku focuses all of his attention on the Witch. Riku focuses power into Keyblade; which transforms to a large, dark blue energy sword. Riku continues to focus more energy. A dark aura emanates from him as he slowly rises into the air. "I hope you're fast!" he yells out as his body is surrounds by white aura with a black outline. He immediately disappears. For the next few seconds, he's been appearing from one point around the Witch before rushing through it and disappearing again; causing ripples in the air from appearing and disappearing. He suddenly appears above the Witch. "Sloppy!" he cries out as he cuts into the Witch before slamming into the ground and creating plumes of dark energy springing forth from the ground.

The Witch wails as it flails it body around for a few seconds. It rears its head back before it body begins to crack. Seconds later, the head and the upper-most torso falls apart with apart like glass. The middle section breaks apart as well as the body falls on its knees. During this time, its hat gently falls onto the ground. The broken shards litter the ground before they slowly disintegrate as does the body. After there is nothing left, its Grief Seed hovers in the air. Riku takes hold of it before the space around him warps into darkness. The darkness soon fades away and Riku finds himself back in the alley.

*RIKU'S THEME*

Riku takes in his surroundings before breathing a sigh of relief. He brings his clenched fist towards his chest as faces the ground with closed eyes. _Yuma… I've kept my promise. Now… I hope that you can rest in peace._ Riku puts the Grief Seed into his right pocket. He turns around before walking forward, eyes still closed. As he processes his thoughts, he can distinctly hear a girl's voice screaming loud, but he could not make what it said.

He exits the alley and into an intersecting one. He notices a presence to his left. He looks towards that direction, opening his eyes and finds a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon. She has red eyes, a blue, long-sleeved shirt over a short black undershirt, a pair of blue, jean shorts and brown boots. He says nothing as takes in these facts. He immediately notes the fact that this girl is all alone in an alley with a small object in the palm of her left hand. He doesn't put much attention on it, but he has a good guess of what it is. Riku makes his conclusion, "You're a Magical Girl, aren't you?"

The girl takes a step back, "W-What are talking about?" she said with a nervous smile.

Riku takes another look at the item in her palm, "That's a Soul Gem, right?"

The girl freezes for a second before regaining her composure with a serious look. "How'd you know about that?" she demands.

"I have my sources," said the Keyblade Master while closing eyes. He places his hand in his right pocket. After a second, he takes out the Grief Seed he just earned in his clenched hand. "Here, catch," he says as he tosses it to her.

The girl catches it with her right hand. After opening the said hand with the palm facing up, her face is full of surprise. "Where did you get this?!" she demands.

Riku simply shrugs, "Just now. That Witch wasn't even a challenge." Though the Witch he fought did pose a few problems, in his experience it was not much of a challenge when compared to fighting against the members of the Organization.

After she looks at with a surprised look, she suddenly glares at him with grinding teeth, "Is this the only Witch you hunted tonight?"

"Let's see…" he says; crossing his arms. "I already took out a bunch of them earlier in the day. For the past few hours, three, including the one I just beat."

Riku notices a flash in her eyes as she glares at him with more intensity. "So, you're the one…" she says before her Soul Gem glows. The light wraps around her body and in a flash, she is now wearing a completely different outfit. She now wears a long, red, sleeveless dress shirt with white frills. The dress split in a v-shape below her chest area, showing a black undershirt that ends just past her wait. Under that is a pink, frilly skirt. She is wearing thin, white arm warmers, with black cuffs, that stop about an inch or two from her shoulders. She also sports a pair of red boots with white cuffs, with black stockings that stop just past her knees. Riku also takes note of a red gem attached to her skin in an opening in her dress, which is above her chest and below the collar around her neck. Riku notices these feature in seconds as she summons a decorative spear. She immediately twirls is before shifting into a battle stance. "You're the one that's been taking all my kills!"

"Your kills?" the Keyblade Master asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right! This is my territory! And I'll take all of the Grief Seeds you have!"

Riku can tell she has some skill, but he can gauge that he can beat her easily in a few seconds. "Sorry, I don't feel like fighting you." He says before turning around and walks away_._

"You're not getting away!" the girl says as she charges at him. Riku stops, looking over his shoulder. She moves in for a thrust, aiming straight at the boy's head. Just as the spear is about to pierce his skull, he nimbly moves his head out of the way with closed eyes. She continues swing at him several times, Riku dodges each strike effortlessly. She goes for a horizontal strike. In response, he backflips out of her reach. The Magical Girl roars with a battle cry; thrusting the spear towards the Keyblade Master's chest. Just before she can impale in his chest, Riku teleports and appears behind her with his back towards her own. There is a slight calm for a few seconds before she turns around for a sweeping blow. Her spear knocks out a pipe segment on the wall, sent it soaring into the air, before Riku jumps out of the way. The boy twists in the air and lands a few yards away from her, next to the pipe that landed before he did, facing towards the girl. "Stop trying to run away!" she yells out, swinging her spear.

_She's really hot-headed, _he thought as he puts a fist on his waist, "Hmph. Looks like you won't take 'no' for an answer." The girl simply glares at him. The Keyblade Master sighs, _Guess she'll have to find out the hard way_. "Fine. How about a deal?"

The girl's tension fades away slightly, "A deal?"

Riku nods, "If you can hit me once, I'll tell anything you want to know? But if I hit you first, you leave me alone, deal?" She continues to glare at him before she nods grudgingly. "Alright then." He looks down at the pipe segment on the ground. _Its best she doesn't know about the Keyblade. I bet I can infuse this thing with darkness. That ought to be enough to teach her place._ He bends down, picks up the pipe, and stands ready with the pipe in front of his face, horizontally. "Come get me."

The Magical Girl stares at him with eyes trembling with rage. She charges at him, crying out for a powerful strike. She raises the spear above her head and brings it down at him. At that moment, Riku infuses the pipe segment in his hand with darkness; the aura taking a shape of a black sword. After their weapons clash, the girl's eyes are wide open in shock. The Keyblade Master smirks before repelling the spear away easily, pushing her off balance. Immediately, he is right in front of her. Riku summons dark energy in his free hand. Swiftly, but gently, places the hand on her stomach. A moment later, Riku unleashes the energy, pushing her into the air; the Magical Girl losing grip of her weapon. She tumbles into the ground for a few more yards away from him with the spear landing next to her after bouncing several times.

Riku tosses the pipe towards the red-head, who is trying to get off the ground. The pipe clangs on the pavement several times before rolling to a wall. "Now you know why I have no interest in fighting you," he says. Riku turns around, "Stay out of trouble, you hear me?" He starts to walk away just as the Magical Girl finally gets up on her knees. She glares dangerously at him for a few seconds.

She takes hold her spear before she sprints towards him. "Where do you think you're going?!" She cries out just before she swings at him. Riku simply stands, sighing to himself mentally. He senses her attack and just before it reaches him, he teleports behind her again. The girl freezes after her failed attempt. Riku quickly summons his Keyblade, pointing directly at the nape of neck; poking it slightly.

"Word of advice. If someone says they don't want to fight, chances are they are completely above your level. Don't know about you? But I've been playing this type of game far longer than you can imagine." The girl does not make an attempt to response. Riku closes his eyes as he thinks for a moment. _If she stays here, she won't be able to get anymore Grief Seeds_. Riku recalls that Magical Girls need Grief Seeds in order to keep their magic in good supply. _I might put Kairi in danger, but there's only one place I know of where this one can find more. _Riku opens his eyes, "If I were you, I suggest you head to a place called Mitakahira City." The girl tenses slightly. "There are no more Witches here for you to hunt," the Keyblade Master states, leaving the girl speechless for a few seconds.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asks nervously.

"I do not sense any more Witches or Familiars in this city. Since there is nothing left here, I'll take my cue and leave. I doubt we'll meet again but if we do…" The girl stiffens, waiting for what he has to say, "I hope you will clean up your act a bit." Riku dismisses his Keyblade. In the next moment, the girl turns around. Riku jumps over at the same time. Just as she is able to look at the direction the Keyblade Master was, Riku is already in the air behind her. He propels himself forward with a white aura. After a few seconds, he shifts towards one of the walls about twenty yards away from her. He lands on the wall before wall jumping upwards to the rooftops.

Meanwhile, the girl looks in the area in front of her. She turns around, but sees no sign of Riku. The girl looks down, making a sound of annoyance. _Just who was that guy!?_ she screams in her head.

"Oh, there you are Kyoko," a childish voice enters her mind. She straightens up before turning around, finding a white creature with long ears and a large, fluffy tail, swishing gracefully.

"Can I help you, Kyubey?" the red-head asks.

"Well, I was quite curious," Kyubey replies telepathically, "I notice there are not many Witches around here. Have you been busy, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looks to the side. She recalls the boy's words; mostly about his claim of no more Witches in this city and his suggestion of going to Mitakahira. "Say how's Mami doing?"

"She's doing fine. Although she nearly lost her head, recently."

"What do you mean?"

"It means exactly what it means."

"Is that a fact?" Kyoko purses her lips as she brings two fingers up to touch them. "So what happened?"

"She could have died if another Magical Girl did not appear in time."

"Another Magical Girl?" she asks with raised eyebrow.

"Actually there are three more. I just made a contract with one of them."

"I see…" Kyoko considers her options. After recalling the boy's words again, she makes her decision, "You know what, I think I'll drop by there. Besides gathering Grief Seeds, I'm quite curious of this new rookie." She says before walking forward, passing by the white creature.

Kyubey turns around halfway. _Knowing Kyoko's personality and beliefs, I believe she can push the others enough for Her to make a contract._ Kyubey quickly follows the Magical Girl.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's the latest chapter.**

**I was at first hesitant of using the initial encounter between Riku and Kyoko because it may make the story redundant.**

**But then I thought of showing the fight from Riku's perspective and what happens with two afterwards.**

**By the way, can you guess the Witch Riku fought before his bout with Kyoko?**

**Please let me know on what you think on this.**

**Next chapter will be up at a month at most.**

**Until next time.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**BE CAREFUL OUT THERE**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: BE CAREFUL OUT THERE**

The moon still gazes onto the world below, bathing the glass building below it. One can see that its filled with all types of greenery and flora. A pair of footsteps slowly grow louder. The owner of the footsteps stop. Standing in front of the greenhouse is none other than Riku. He stares at the door in front of him. Riku summons his Keyblade and points it at the door. Before any power is gathered into the Keyblade, his makes a hum of slight surprise. The door is barely ajar. "Looks like I'm not the first one here." His best guess is a Magical Girl. Why else would someone come here at night? Especially with the dark energy emanating from within. He hopes that this Magical Girl is more friendly than the red-head he ran into hours ago.

After crossing the door, Riku can feel the darkness is more intense. He stops in the middle of the greenhouse. "So, are you going to invite me in?" he asks sarcastically with apathy. As if answering him, the space immediately warps and Riku finds himself 'trapped' in another barrier. The barrier this time is filled with dead trees and sickly looking plants. Riku makes a slight hum, "Better not keep my 'gracious' host, waiting?" he says before running forward.

As Riku traverses the lifeless maze, he feels a unique sensation that he is becoming more accustomed to with Witch's barrier he enters. Ever since he fought against the cat Witch earlier in the day, Riku is becoming more aware of this sensation in each barrier. Each sensation is similar but still unique. After navigating his way through the barrier for about half an hour, Riku notices a door in a dead tree. After placing a hand on the door, Riku nods. "Just beyond here…"

"KYAAAAAA-" a girl's scream is heard from the other side. Riku instantly reacts to the scream with wide eyes and a small gasp. What worried him most was the scream got cut off suddenly. Riku quickly tackles through the door. He immediately runs forward for a few seconds before stopping and looking around.

"What?" Instead of more dead trees, he is greeted with the sight of bright green trees. Riku keeps looking around before his gaze stops as he looks forward with a gasp before running. After running for a few seconds, he stops before looking straight down. He stares on with wide eyes; the irises shrunk. In front of him is a girl; a girl that is completely up. The clothes on what's left of her shimmer before breaking apart and revealing more normal clothing. Riku's eyes are fixed on her face. Brown eyes wide open, her jaw slightly dropped, and curly brown hair.

Riku tightens his grip, as he growls through his grinding teeth. He suddenly hears a clanging of sharp blades. Riku looks up, just in time to see a claw of seven blades swiping at him. Riku jumps back, barely dodging it. He lands on the ground and sees the claw is hanging from a chain coming from the tree. Moments later, several more claws drop from the tree. A drawing of a face swings from the back of the tree along its bark; The face has hallowed, black eyes, messy orange hair, and a pale face; giving it the appearance of a poltergeist.

"Don't worry," it says in a warped, girl's voice. "Mommy will make you lovely. Just let me trim all your imperfections off."

*VIM AND VIGOR*

Riku cannot help but glare at the monster with grinding teeth. He swings his right arm, summoning his Keyblade before taking his stance. "You've just cut down your last victim, Witch!"

Riku eyes never leave the monstrous tree for about half a minute. Without warning, the Keyblade Master jumps high above the Witch before diving hard; piercing the Witch. Immediately, he bounces back up before landing another blow swiftly. After propelling into the air after that, Riku intentionally misses his target; only to cause bursts of darkness to sprout from the ground, damaging it more than by piercing it again (Dark Break). Riku jumps back before firing a dark fireball from his Keyblade. The fireball splits into eight smaller dark flames before impacting the Witch. The Witch shrieks from the attack. Riku doesn't stop there and charges at the Witch before dealing several combos; directly on the face.

The Witch shrieks again, swinging all of its claws at the young man. Riku, too focused on defeating the Witch, doesn't recognize the Witch's counteroffensive, and gets cut up everywhere; grunting every single time he gets hit. After five seconds, the Witch, swipes at him once more and pushes him into air, away from it. Riku recovers before point the Keyblade at it and firing a dark projectile. He lands on the ground, raises the Keyblade and heals his wounds. Riku crosses his arms before flipping backwards in place as a dark, white aura bursts around him. Wrapped in the aura, Riku charges ahead.

Before he meets the Witch head on, he unleashes Shadow Breaker. After his attack connects twice, the Witch sends its blades at him. Just before they can connect, Riku vanishes. He appears at the tree's left, immediately cutting into before vanishing again. He appears again near the top of the tree, continually slashing it. He performs the same maneuver five more times before ending his last assault with a finishing slash on the face. The Witch retreats its claws before Riku goes in for one final slash. The face on the Witch slides around the bark of the tree. With a furious cry, Riku slashes through the tree before a small diagonal line flashes around the bark before the tree falls to the ground; shattering upon impact.

Riku's eyes still held their steady gaze; he can still sense the Witch has yet to be defeated. This confuses him slightly, since he just struck down its main body. Riku closes eyes, trying to track down his target. Riku's eyes widen as he feels the ground below him shift. He jumps up, just before several claws pop out; swinging and lashing out wildly. Riku lands at a distance from them. Riku looks around, noticing the remaining trees are nearly identical to the one he just cut down.

Before Riku can identify which one, Riku is forced to move again, avoiding another batch of frenzy, swinging blades. Riku closes his eyes, hoping to get a beat on it. After a few seconds, he barely senses it before his face shows annoyance before he jumps back from another ground assault. The moment he lands however, his eyes widen. Immediately, he raises a dark barrier as another set of razor-sharp blades strike at him. Riku maintains his guard, but more blades pop out before striking at him. Riku's eyes twitch; starting to feel drained from keeping his shield up. Just as the barrier gives out, the blades return back to the ground.

Riku looks in the direction from where he sensed the Witch. Soon enough, he notices a tree ruffling its leaves. Riku runs forward. The Witch's face appears on the said tree before giving a shriek. Riku jumps to the side, avoiding one set of blades from the ground, while continuing his charge. Riku made three more similar dodges before he is near the Witch and performs Shadow Breaker once more. After his whirling attacks, Riku jumps back before jumping into the air. Flames converge around him before he slams into the ground; several meteors descend and impact the Witch (Meteor Crash).

The Witch swings several claws from its trees. Riku rolls forward, right next to the Witch's face. He immediately puts up another dark barrier, as the Witch assaults him from two fronts; one from the leaves above and the other from the ground below. Riku maintains his defense. After Riku notices a small lapse in its attack, Riku dispels the barrier and strikes back with Counter Aura. Riku gathers more energy into being as he cross his arms. After swinging them outwards, his Keyblade is surrounded by a large blade of light and his other arm is now covered with darkness, giving it the appearance of a drill with black electricity sparking through it.

Riku unleashes a furry of attacks on the Witch before it strikes back. The blades are about to pierce him. Riku suddenly goes into a flurry of swings with his arms. Deflecting and cutting down the blades and chains from the Witch. After about half a minute, Riku jumps before firing Dark Firaga from his Keyblade. The Witch sends another wave of attacks at the Keyblade Wielder. Before they can reach rim, Riku combines his sword and drill; creating a massive golden, sword-drill. He spins towards the Witch mowing down its arsenal of blades. Riku stops his spin and skids on the ground next to the Witch. He brings back his left are; covered by the energy mass while Keyblade is free from any aura. "You're going to lose it all!" he yells out as he drills into the Witch's face as it wails. After a few seconds, both the drill and tree shatter.

Riku keeps his senses high. Soon enough he notices something. A small black and white bird, with scissors for wings, flitting away towards a nearby tree. "Vanish!" he yells out as he fires a Dark Firaga from his Keyblade. The dark flames consume the bird before exploding. A second later, a Grief Seed falls into the ground from the explosion's smoke. Seconds later, the scenery warps before Riku finds himself back in the greenhouse. Riku let out a deep breath before picking it up. He looks around for the Magical Girl's remains. After about a few seconds, he gives up and walks out the door of the greenhouse.

After taking about twenty steps, Riku notices the sky is slightly brighter. He looks towards the horizon and sees the sun is getting ready to rise. The Keyblade Master sighs, "What a long night," referring to the battles he had back in Kazamino City against the Witches and the red-headed that attacked him rashly. Riku looks around his surroundings. He is an open, rural area. To his left a city looms on the horizon. To his right is another city, which is about an hour away if Riku walks towards it. Riku turns to that direction. Well, let's find someplace to rest up for a bit. After that, time to hit the books at the local library." His intention is to find articles regarding mysterious deaths that could be related to Witches. With his path set with a nod, Riku walks towards the city.

* * *

_Mitakahira Middle School Rooftop_

Homura, a mysterious Magical Girl with long black hair, leans back against a chain wall fence as the sun gleams high in the sky. She stares ahead passively. "Unless I'm mistaken, Kyoko will come here soon. And no doubt, she will attack Sayaka. However, I shouldn't be too worried since Mami is still alive. Still," she brings a hand to her chin. "There's that new Magical Girl…Kairi…When I first met her, I can already tell she is someone I can trust…"

Her eyes widen a tad before closing them and shakes her head in attempt to remove that thought. "No…in the end, I can only rely on myself. Only I know the truth about Magical Girls. Besides…" she flashes back to when Kairi introduces herself to her, Mami, Sayaka, Madoka, and Kyubey. She recalls that Kyubey stating that he never made a contract with Kairi. "Who is she exactly? Not once have I encountered her in all the timelines I've went through."

She lowers her arm, "Although…I suppose she is okay. After all, she somehow managed to figure out that Kyubey takes away a girl's soul in order to change them into a Magical Girl." But the thought of trusting her doesn't last long. "No…I do not know much about her…meaning…I have to keep a close eye on her. However," she says as she crosses her arms, "should I truly keeps tabs on her?" She pauses for a few seconds. "But if I do that? Who can protect Madoka from them?" She makes a glare towards the sky, "the Incubators," she states with a hiss.

* * *

Aisles of books stretch throughout a large building. On a long table with several people scattered about reading books or writing down papers, Riku is finishing writing into his logbook on his right. After putting the pen down, he looks towards the left side of the table. Next to him is an envelope. Riku gives off a deep sigh. _Looks like I'm right,_ he said to himself mentally, in front of him are several stacks of newspapers, some looking older than others. _These Witches have existed for quite a long while_. Riku stands before putting away the pen and logbook into his pocket and begins cleaning up his space.

Ten minutes later, Riku walks out of the library in front of a busy street. Riku walks to the edge of the street next to a light post. Riku closes his eyes solemnly before looking at the pole. On it is a sheet of paper with a picture of a girl with the word 'MISSING' under it. There's no mistake in Riku's mind. The girl's face, eyes, hair color and style, are exactly the same as the girl that fell to the Witch in the greenhouse on the outskirts of the city. "I'm sorry," he mutters. He takes out the envelope from before out of his pocket. He stares at it for a few seconds before looking at the photo.

After resting up for several hours in a local hotel. He came to this library to look at the news archives that look anything related to Witches and Magical Girls. He saw someone taping something to the pole. After the person left, Riku grew curious and decides to look at it. Only to find himself in shock that it was a missing person information sheet. But not just anyone, it was that girl. While he was researching, he decided to write a letter. As he wrote it, a theory pops in his head. The girl's body disappeared along with barrier after its master was defeated. Riku regretfully affirms that there is no trace of her being anymore. He is convinced of this fact because the same thing happened when the bodies of Yuma's parents disappeared without a trace as well.

Riku shakes his head as he returns to the present. He looks at the information sheet again, looking for the deceased girl's address. After confirming the address, he takes out a map of the city. After about fifteen minutes from reading the map, Riku found where the girl lived, a well known apartment complex that is towards the outskirts of the city, in the same direction as the greenhouse is. Riku puts away the map. "They need to know about her fate…" he mutters before turning to the street and looking up. After staring towards the rooftops, he notices something jumping from one rooftop to another. Riku already has an idea what it is and runs to the other side of the street as soon as the road is clear.

After crossing the street, Riku ducks into the closest alley before wall jumping his way to the rooftop. He recalls the direction the figure jumped before he jumps to the direction the figure did. After ten minutes, he senses a dark presence not too far from here. He rushes towards it with great haste. Ten minutes later, he lands on top of an abandoned building. The Keyblade Master stands still before looking at an open hatch. Riku nods before taking out his log book and sets in on the floor. Afterwards he jumps into the hatch. Not to his surprise he can instantly feel the darkness growing.

* * *

_Where Nothing Gathers_

*ORGANIZATION XIII*

"You know, keeping tabs on both Keyblade Wielders is fine by me," Xigbar states. In the room, in their respective chairs, are Ansem and Xemnas. "What I don't get, is why can't we pick out a few of those Witches and keep them 'safe' until we can use them for the right time."

"They have potential to serve our purposes," Xemnas calmly speaks in his hollowed voice. "However, unlike the Heartless, we do not how to keep them maintained. It could take time to learn more about these Witches and prepare them if necessary."

"Well here's an idea, how about we send in the Heartless and see if they can play nice with the Witches."

"Preposterous," Ansem rebukes. "If we send the Heartless, no doubt those two will become suspicious of our activities in that world."

"However, we can use them to test how far she has progressed," Xemnas points out.

"And she will have that chance soon enough," a younger voice echoes through the hall. A plume of darkness sprouts from one of the chairs. Seconds later, the plume vanishes, leaving behind the youngest Xehanort. "I have discussed this with our leader. It seems he already has plans on how to stir the tides of that world's fate."

"About time!" Xigbar exclaims with an exaggerated swing of his arms. "So when do we start?"

"There is no need to rush. You see, we need to be sure that they do not know about our activities just yet. Besides, if I recall correctly…they have one more enemy, do they not?" the youngest said with a smirk after the pause.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A large bouncing ball bounces around a colorful room. Separated by a white band, one side is red, the other blue. On the white band are black skulls. In the room, is a Magical Girl with short, bright orange hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow maid-like costume with a brown apron and brown, frilly skirt. She pants as the ball bounces around. She grits her teeth as she begins channeling her magic. The ball bounces towards her. Before she can unleash her magic, someone gets in front of her; blocking the ball. She cancels her magic, just as the figure flings the ball into the air. The figure raises a sword-like weapon with an angel wing at the tip and a blue serpent eye near the hand-guard. "Thundaga," the figure roars. The girl is surprised that by the tone of the voice, the person is a male. A bolt of lightning strikes the ball. It falls to the ground. Blue eyes focus on the ball, as the Keyblade Master brings back his left hand. Riku thrusts his hand onto the ball. After a few seconds, the ball is engulfed by violet-blue flames of darkness as it is sent to the air. The dark fireball extinguishes, leaving nothing behind. At that moment both Magical Girl and Keyblade Master appeared in an abandoned room. Riku turns around to meet the girl, "You alright?" he asks with a casual smile.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

#SCAENA FELIX#

"Thanks again for you help," says the girl, now wearing a yellow sundress that's decorated with green flower designs, with a bow. As the Magical Girl gives him her thanks, Riku kneels down on the rooftop; picking up his logbook.

He looks back at the girl. "No problem," he simply says. "Though I'm wondering why you are hunting Witches in the day?"

"What else," she says as she pumps her fists in front of her chest, "someone's got to make sure those monsters don't hurt anyone."

Riku makes a sound of amusement, "Of course. What I meant was why hunt in the day? I thought Witch hunts normally occur at night."

"Do you hunt Witches in the day as well?" she says with a smirk.

"I see," Riku says with a smile and closed eyes before opening them up. "I guess you really don't have much of a life do you?"

"Not really," the girl says in a somber tone before turning around. "My parents…were killed by a Witch. I would have died to if Kyubey wasn't there."

Unnoticed by her, Riku's eyes narrow as he makes a sound of apprehension. "I guess that's when you made a contract with him."

"Yes. I…I wished to have courage. The same courage that my parents had when they tried to protect me. In a way, you could say I have died. That's the day that Hanako, the human, died. And the day Hanako, the Magical Girl, is born." She makes a slight gasp before turning around with an embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry, I never told you my name before. Well as you now know, my name's Hanako," she introduces herself with a bow. "May I ask of your name?"

"It's Riku," the Keyblade Master answers with a slight wave of his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Riku," she says with a cheery smile.

"By the way…" Riku says before the girl looks at him with a sound with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "Don't take this the wrong way, but could you have destroyed that Familiar."

"Possibly, however…" she lifts on hand, palm facing up, in front of her chest. The ring on her middle finger glows before turning into an egg-shaped, highly decorated orange jewel; her Soul Gem. Riku notices the gem is heavily clouded, just to the point that it is only a dull shade of orange. The girl looks at it, "As you can see, I don't have much magic left." The girl sighs, "I should've known that was a Familiar and not a Witch."

"You're out of Grief Seeds?"

"Yeah," she looks at him with a childish smile, "And if I don't get another one soon, then I'm pretty much a goner."

Riku makes a hum of amusement. "Well, don't you worry about that," the Keyblade Master says before walking towards her. She looks at him with a questionable hum as she tilts her head to the side. Riku puts a hand in his pocket before stopping in front of her. A second later, he takes out a Grief Seed. "I think this should help you," he says as he presents it to you."

She looks at it like a child is being given candy. "Really?" she says hopefully. Riku nods. She makes a gasp of joy before taking the Grief Seed. She giggles as she turns around, "Thanks you're a life saver!" She applies the Grief Seed to her Soul Gem. Since she is facing away from Riku, the Keyblade Master does not see much of the process. His only confirmation that Hanako's Soul Gem is being purified is by the soft orange glow coming just in front of her. She looks back at Riku with a happy smile. Riku instantly notices that is Soul Gem is more brighter than he had first seen it. "You really don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't mention it," he says as he puts the back of his right hand on his side. "Just curious, what is a Soul Gem anyway?"

"You don't know? I mean don't you have one?"

Riku lets out a slight laugh, "Of course not, I have my own strength."

"Really, you can use magic without making a contract?" she asks with astonishment.

"Let's just say my power is different. But you haven't answered my question."

"Well, just in case you didn't know, it's proof that I'm a Magical Girl. It's what houses my magical power."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I mean what else is there except for fight Witches and getting their Grief Seeds to keep it purified and restore my magic."

"I see," Riku says before closing his eyes as he looks down while crossing his arms. _So…she doesn't know what a Soul Gem truly is…_

* * *

_Hotel Room (Flashback)_

_"__What!" Riku yells out as he takes a wide, defensive stance in front of a mirror. "They lose their soul!?"_

_On the mirror, is Master Yen Sid, "Yes, in exchange for a wish, Kyubey will take away the girl's soul and transfers it to a new vessel."_

_"__And thus giving the gem their magic in order for that girl to fight Witches," Riku says as he straightens himself up. Riku sighs as he closes his eyes, slightly pinching his forehead. "No wonder their called Soul Gems. If that's the case, if anything were to happen to it…"_

_Yen Sid nods, knowing that Riku is thinking, "Then the soul within will be released. And since the soul is what gives life to a being, without it, the life that being once possess will fade away."_

_"__So the question now is, why make the contract system like this?" Riku questions before looking down and crossing his arms. "The only thing that confuses me, if Kyubey is really a Messenger of Magic, which is only trying to find girls to fight Witches. Then why have the girls surrender their souls in order to make them to shrug off any attack easily. If that's the only reason, then surely they use their 'magic' to make their bodies more stronger due to their magic." Riku uncrosses his arms, while raising his right arm towards the mirror before summoning his Keyblade. "By my understanding, through myself and Sora, the more proficient one becomes with a Keyblade, they can unlock more powers, making ourselves stronger, less likely to stagger when attacked from multiple points and we can take a strong blow and brush it off. So, when someone is imbued with a new kind of power, either from an enchanted weapon or powerful source of magic, then wouldn't they become stronger and be able take on any attack no ordinary person can handle."_

_"__There is some truth to what you say. However, not all powers have the ability to make one stronger as you have described. But you are correct in your logic. If the Witches are truly as powerful, then why take away their soul, just to only increase their endurance."_

_Riku notices something in his master's voice. "You have an idea of what's Kyubey's real objective is don't you," Riku said as a statement rather than a question._

_"__I admit that I do have a thought on this matter. However, I do not have the proof to determine if it is true. Therefore it is best for you to discover what that truth is. If you were to make the discovery… that should help guide you to what you must do next."_

_"__Really?" Riku before crossing his arms and closes his eyes. Seconds later he looks up with a smirk. "I get it. Don't worry; I'll get to the bottom of this."_

_"__But be warned, you must remain cautious. Especially around this Kyubey," the magician said with his stoic expression._

_Riku nods, "Understood."_

* * *

"Hey, is something wrong?" Hanako asks. Riku looks back up, finding the Magical Girl he just met.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about something, it's not important really."

"Well, I'm grateful for everything you did for me today. I mean you're certainly nicer than that other boy."

"What other boy?"

"Well, I was in another barrier not too long ago. But he is downright rude. I mean, he didn't make an attempt to notice me, even after he defeated that Witch."

"Wait, you mean this boy also fought a Witch?" Riku said with confused look. By everything he learns, only Magical Girls, not boys, fought against Witches.

"Yeah, he just wiped it out in no time. I didn't get a good look at his face. But I can distinctly remember that long, silver hair of his. And that black coat he was wearing?"

Riku's eyes widen with a small gasp when he heard those words, "Wait, a black coat!?"

Hanako takes a step back in reflex to Riku's outburst. "Ye-Yes is that something important?"

Riku calms himself before bring a hand to his chin. _So, I was right, the Organization is here._ During his talk with Yen Sid, Riku couldn't shake off the words that future-seeing Magical Girl told him; that he and Kairi are not the only outsiders. Riku suddenly had an idea, there are other potential outsiders that can make use of Witches to their own ends. Namely the evil fairy, Maleficient, who will use any means to drag the worlds into darkness; and Master Xehanort, and his newly formed Organization XIII, who seeks the upcoming battle that would cause the true Kingdom Hearts to finally be unlocked. If the girl can see the future, then it's possible she has foreseen them coming to this world as well. After coming to that conclusion, Riku decided not to contact Yen Sid again, to make sure that neither party can get wind of Riku's and Kairi's activities in this world.

Riku looks back at the Magical Girl, "Listen, that guy in the black coat. If you see that guy or anyone else in a black coat, stay away from them."

Hanako looks at Riku with a serious expression. "Are they dangerous?"

"Something like that. But keep this to yourself. Don't mention about the people in black coats or about myself to anyone. Especially Kyubey."

"Kyubey?" the girl asks.

"It's best that he doesn't know about any of this. Please…" Riku asks as he puts a clenching right hand to the left side of his chest. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Hanako hums as she looks towards the ground as she slowly kicks the ground several times with her arms behind her back. She looks back up at the Keyblade Master, "All right. I guess what's between this black-coated group and you is kind of personal. So don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it."

"And Kyubey?" Riku asks in a slightly demanding tone.

"Well…" the girl hesitates before closing her eyes. After a couple seconds, she opens them up. "I won't tell Kyubey about this either," she says with a serious expression and tone. Riku responds with a thankful smile and a nod.

"Thanks," said the Keyblade Master.

The Magical Girl nods, "No problem, it's the least I can do." She turns around, "Well, I got to get going."

"Wait," Riku says. The girl responds by looking back with a hum. "Be careful out there. Just don't push yourself too much, alright?" Hanako smiles before nodding. She looks forwards before getting a running start and jumps to an adjacent building. Seconds later, Riku puts a hand in his pocket before looking up. "Now where was that address again?" he asks himself in a somber tone.

The sun begins to set into the horizon. On the fifth floor of an apartment complex, Riku stands in front of a door. Riku takes out the envelope and raises it to a few feet from his face. Riku takes in a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he says solemnly, "But this is all I can do." He puts the envelope on the ground just in front of the door. He presses the doorbell button. After hearing it buzz, Riku immediately turns around before going into a short sprint and jump to the ground below. Riku lands in a kneeled position before standing up and walking away. _Why make the girl's fight Witches in the first place?_ Riku thinks to himself._ Why take away their souls in order to increase their endurance? Kyubey…I have a feeling that he's here for his own agenda and not the for the sake of this world._

* * *

Mami is sipping her tea before she looks out towards the night sky. After a few seconds she looks towards the couch where Kairi is sleeping. It's already been an hour after Mami told Kairi, along with Madoka and Sayaka, about her past partnership with the Magical Girl that attacked the bluenette. Fifteen minutes later, Sayaka and Madoka headed home and Kairi immediately went to sleep on the couch. Mami softly smiles at her guest before her eyes widen slightly as a small animal lands on the table in front of her. She looks forward before smiling. "How are you doing, Kyubey?"

"Very well," the small creature replied telepathically. "What about you though?"

"To tell the truth, I'm glad you came," she says before placing a hand in her right pocket. Seconds later, she takes out a semi-used Grief Seed; the same Grief Seed Kairi gave to her on the day they met. She turns the palm of her left hand to face the ceiling before the ring on it glows before it transforms into her Soul Gem, which is slightly tinted due to its use. After touching the Grief Seed on her Soul Gem, the darkness in the jewel transfers into black object; which becomes even darker as her Soul Gem regains its shine. She looks at the Grief Seed after she pulls it away, "You wouldn't mind taking care of this would you?"

"Of course. It's my job, after all," said Kyubey with its swishing tail. The Magical Girl places the used Grief Seed on top of the Incubator's head. Kyubey plays with it by tilting its head side to side several times before flicking its head back to toss the Grief Seed into the air. The Grief Seed drops towards the red, teardrop outline on its back. Within seconds, the tattoo opens up, the Grief Seed falling into the hole in its body before the hatch closes and the mark glows for a few seconds afterwards.

Nothing is said for a few seconds before Kyubey turns to the sleeping girl in the room. "What about her?" Indicating is she has a Grief Seed to turn in.

"Now that you mention it," Mami says before looking at the red-head, "I haven't seen her use a Grief Seed at all. Then again, she might have done it while the rest of us are at school."

"Even if that's the case, not once she gave me a used Grief Seed." Mami looks back at the Incubator with wide, curious eyes. Although Kyubey is more focused on the sleeping 'Magical Girl,' _What kind of a Magical Girl are you exactly, Kairi?_ the Incubator thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay folks.**

**I had to seriously think about the timeline of the plot of this story and to coincide it with FATE-BOUNDED SOULS.**

**But now I think how to proceed, I can focus on what's next.**

**Please let me know of what you think of this story.**

**Next chapter will be up in about a month at most.**

**Until next time.**

**UPDATE: I hope you enjoyed the additional scene between Mami and Kyubey.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**I THINK IT'S KIND OF OBVIOUS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: ****I THINK IT'S KIND OF OBVIOUS!**

*XEHANORT'S THEME*

In the tallest tower of the structure known as the Villain's Vale; Maleficent stares at the castle of Radiant Garden in the horizon from the balcony entrance. "It has been some time, hasn't it?" an elderly voice speaks from behind her. She slowly turns around before looking at a bald, elderly man, with a silver goatee, pointed ears, and piercing yellow eyes. The man is hunched forward with his hands behind his back.

"And to what I owe this visit, Master Xehanort?" Maleficient asks slowly.

"I come to you with a proposition."

"A proposition?" the evil fairy asks after a second.

"There is a world, where beings of darkness exist. If you can tame them, then they are yours to use as you please."

"And why should I listen to you?" she asks as she waves her free hand to the side, "I have no interest in playing in one of your roles."

"The choice is up to you," Xehanort states before turning around. "Personally, I have no use for these Witches; I already have what I need. However, their potential is merely wasted. I thought that perhaps you can use them to your ends."

"Witches?"

"Creatures of darkness born through the curses and regrets of souls consumed by darkness. They seek nothing but death and destruction to satisfy their whims." The fallen Keyblade Master looks back, "If you can surmount an army of them… you may finally have your revenge."

"Interesting," Maleficent says slowly as she rubs her free hand on top of the sphere on her staff. "Very well, I may not know what your scheme is this time, but I shall have my minion look into this matter. However, if you were to interfere with my plans, you will soon regret it."

The old man looks forward. The man snidely grins before summoning a Corridor of Darkness. He walks forward and after vanishing into its depths, the corridor disappears.

* * *

A young girl, wearing a dark, violet cloak, covering her body stares in front of a pair of poorly sketched out keyboards with legs on high heel boots with a small electrical cord as a type of tail. She looks at them with a slight frown, her only facial feature shown along with her nose; her eyes not seen in the shadow of her hood. The walking keyboards step in place as she parts the front of her cloak with a slight swing of her right arm. Underneath the cloak is a violet jump with gold linings at the front of her pants, a black belt with a silver buckle hanging slightly to the side. Her wrist is adorned with a bracelet with violet-diamond shaped gems connected by a string. Embedded on the back of her hand is a violet gemstone in the shape of a magatama.

After half a minute, the keyboards rush in. The girl continues to stare. Just as they are about to run into her; she jumps. At that moment, the Keyblade Master rushes in; slicing the Familiars in half with a single slash. After their remains disappear, Riku dismisses the Keyblade as the Magical Girl lands behind him. The room suddenly lights up, revealing a pixilated dungeon room. At that time, a small jingle sounds on and the two look up. Hovering the air are large words, in a font commonly used in first generation video games, stating 'LEVEL CLEARED!'

The girl sighs, "This is simply a waste of time."

Riku makes a slight humming sound, "If you look at it from a different perspective, this Witch is trying to wear us down by forcing us to go through these levels before we face the final boss."

"In other words; the Witch," she says unemotionally.

Riku smirks before looking back, "Think you can hold out, Miyako?"

"In truth, I barely used any of my magic. The first two levels were too easy."

"So, I noticed," the young man replies. Riku met up with Miyako in the third level. Since then Riku did most of the fighting, which he didn't mind. He doesn't want his latest partner waste too much of her magic on Familiars. Miyako, though she does not show it, is thankful for Riku for doing much of the work. It was an unspoken agreement. The two have just cleared the sixth level. The Familiars Riku finished off were the last of a group of twenty. "Anyway, let's keep on going. Best to take care of this Witch before someone else gets close enough for it to influence."

"Lead the way then," Miyako simply states.

* * *

_Mitakahira City_

Kyoko, the red-head Magical Girl that Riku skirmished against a couple days ago, looks at a used Grief Seed in her hand as she sits down on top of a building with Kyubey sitting to her left. "I have another question for you." Kyoko looks towards the white creature, "Have you heard of a boy that can defeat Witches?"

"A boy?" Kyubey says with a curious tilt.

"Yeah, ever hear anything about that?" she asks with a raised eye brow.

"For one, it's impossible for a boy to gain magic. Only girls that have potential to use magic are able to see me. Based on that, it's impossible for me to make a contract with a boy."

Kyoko narrows her gaze. "Well, tell that to the guy that cleared out my territory and toyed with me."

Kyubey looks towards the floor, "Hmm… It's possibile that he could be part of an experiment from someone from my race. Then again, I do not see why one would pursue that course of action."

"So you're saying that he made a contract with another Messenger of Magic?"

"I don't think so, even if the possibility exists."

"Well, I doubt he made any type of contract, I mean he was wearing normal, everyday clothes that anyone can wear in public without drawing too much attention when he used his magic." Kyoko says with closed eyes as she plays with the Grief Seed in her hand. Seconds later, she realizes that she is still holding onto it before tossing it towards Kyubey. Kyubey catches it with his tail plays with it with its tail before it tosses towards the red, teardrop outline on its back. For a quick second, it opens up like a hatch before the Grief Seed falls into it before it shuts back closed. The mark glows instantly for a few seconds.

"I was wondering when you were going to give that to me?"

"So just to be clear, you never heard about a 'Magical Boy?'"

"If such a thing had occurred, I would have known immediately."

"I see," She says before she looks forward with a small gaze. _Just who is that boy, anyway?_

* * *

Riku and Miyako are running forward in a dark corridor where the walls, ceiling, and floor are made of bricks of stone. The Keyblade Master is slightly ahead of the Magical Girl. The cape of her cloak flaps through the air as she leans forward in her sprint, as Riku runs with arms swinging back and forth to help his momentum. "Exactly what are we supposed to do there?" The Magical Girl asks in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I think it's kind of obvious!" he shouts out, as he looks slightly behind him. He sees the Magical Girl behind him as well as the threat that's chasing them. Sounds of grinding stone roar from behind the duo as a wall is chasing them. Being chased by a wall into an endless corridor does not sound all that threatening. If said wall isn't lined with large spikes; ready to pierce through its victims.

The two continue to run for five minutes. Slowly, but surely, they manage to create some distance between them and the pursuing spikes. It wasn't long until they manage to lose the grinding death trap into the abyss behind them, but they can still clearly hear it still coming after them. Nothing is said between them as they focus all of their efforts into escaping. Riku notices this is too easy. He suspects that there's another trap ahead of them. In fact, his right foot hits the stone pavement and he immediately notices that the floor shifting. "Jump!" he yells out before he and Miyako jump just as the floor below them collapses. The gap is about twenty feet long with nothing but an empty void under them. If they were normal people, they would have no hope of clearing it. But aided with their respective gifts, the two manage to land just past the edge. The girl slightly stumbles as Riku rolls forwards before propelling himself forward with one hand on the ground and hits the ground running.

Though the cleared the pitfall, they can still hear the wall behind them coming closer. The duo continue their stride; both more alert to any more traps that lie ahead. Riku focuses on the road of him as he also glances to his left and right, just to make sure the walls on the sides don't start closing in on them. Meanwhile, Miyako is glancing slightly towards the ceiling. If there are traps on the floor, then is possible there are traps on the ceiling as well. It isn't long before she notices the ceiling twenty yards away seems slightly out of place. "Stop!" she shouts out. At that moment, the suspicious piece of the ceiling suddenly drops down; revealing to be a solid pillar of stone. Riku hears Miyako's warning in time and stops; the pillar hitting the ground just about half a foot in front of him. Miyako slows down before stopping and looking at the pillar. "Okay. Now what?" she said in an unamused tone.

Riku hears the sound of the other wall becoming slightly louder all of a sudden, prompting him to look back. "Whatever it is we need to think fast!" Miyako looks back and sees the wall of spikes is getting closer with increasing speed. Riku looks back at the pillar, "If this whole thing is a game to it, then surely there's got to be a way for us to escape." Riku continues to look at the pillar for a few seconds. He notices a rectangle shape in the pillar which has a darker shade in the stones. "Follow me!" Riku says out lout before jumping towards it. Miyako looks up and sees Riku disappearing into the stone wall, like a ghost, into the shaded area.

Miyako crouches down before propelling herself up into the space. After she goes through, she is now in a long winding tunnel with a light at the other side. She sprints forward and makes it to the exit in about a minute. She leaps forward and lands on the floor before meeting up with Riku; who is stand twenty yards away from her. "Think that's it?"

"If it was, we should be seeing a 'Level Clear' sign or something." Riku says as he looks up before looking back at the wall behind them. Suddenly they hear a large thud. But the sound doesn't stop there, dull grinding can be heard and gradually getting louder. "Think we better start moving."

"Why?" Miyako asks. As if on cue. The wall behind them shatters. From the dust cloud, the spiked-up wall is charging at them. "Seriously…"

Without warning, Riku grabs Miyako by the wrist, "Hang on!" He yells out before he jumps to the wall on his right with Miyako in tow. Riku lands on the wall before bouncing off to the opposite wall. After several more wall jumps, Miyako realizes Riku's strategy and shrugs off the Keyblade Master's grasp before they hit the wall again and the two wall jump in different directions at high speed. After getting a considerable distance away from the chasing wall, the two jump onto the floor. With the speed they gained from the momentum of their wall jumps, their rush on the ground continues.

It isn't long before they see something in front of them. A giant suit of armor, which is a silvery blue with gold linings, bars their path, with an equally sized sword thrust into the ground. Behind it is a barred gate. Riku thinks that they need to take down the giant to lower the gate. Miyako makes the same conclusion, "I'll lead…" she says simple before increasing her speed and passes by the Keyblade Master. The armor notices the Magical Girl. It raises its sword; angled towards the ground. The armor thrusts its weapon forward. The Magical Girl slides to her right, still moving forward; easily dodging the armor's attack. When she gets past its extended hand, she jump towards it. She flips forward before placing her feet on its chest before bouncing back; leaving behind a pink, glowing circle from where she planted her feet. Seconds later, the circle explodes with a powerful force, causing it to take a step back with its body leaning towards the gate. Riku summons his Keyblade and rushes forward. Within seconds, he cuts through the soldier at the point where Miyako left her magical explosion in blinding speed.

The top half of the armor falls forward before hitting the ground; the arms and helmet scattering from the body. Though the giant is defeated, the bars have not moved. They hear the spike-filled wall coming closer. When they look back they notice that it's slowing down. Eventually the wall stops, the spikes a few feet away from the labyrinth's intruders. Moments later, the bars go down, followed by a small jingle and the words 'LEVEL CLEARED!' appears in the air behind here the bars used to be.

"That wasn't so bad," Riku says before looking at Miyako.

Miyako turns to him, "Whatever, let's get this over with." After that, she walks towards the exit. Riku follows after her.

* * *

*DISQUIETING*

In an ethereal, tunnel-like space, loud, gruff pants echoes throughout the ghostly corridor mainly consisting hues of blue. Maleficient's right-hand minion, Pete, is looking down as he continues catching breath. "'Go and bring these Witches to me' she says," the anthropomorphic cat says with a sarcastic tone. "Gah! Now how am I supposed to tell her about this mess. Maleficient won't be happy about it. Though, I could just say the Heartless turned against me." Pete slams a fist into an open palm facing up, "Yeah, that's it. It's that thing's fault! And why do we need them; the Heartless are already good enough! Besides mixing the Heartless with those things, where did she get an idea like anyway?"

"Having problems, are we?" a stoic voice echoes throughout the void. Pete straightens up immediately with wide eyes and a slightly quivering jaw. The man behind him is none other than the calm, blue-haired member of Organization XIII. As soon as Pete sees him, he fully turns around before taking a step back; making a cry of fear. Saïx coldly stares into Maleficient's minion.

After a few seconds, Pete makes a sound of annoyance. "What do you want? Got a bone to pick with me or something!? he says with a hardened expression and a fist in front of his face.

"So, the Heartless are useless in the presence of a Witch nearby. I think this will point us to our next course of action. You may leave."

"You think you can push me around just because you're some big shot?"

"Oh, you think you are my equal?" Saïx summons his weapon. At that moment, Pete's quickly reverts to a more cowardly look as he takes a few steps back.

"On second thought, I'll just be going now." He immediately turns around and runs away.

Saïx stares at the large feline before Pete fades into the ether; a sign that Maleficient's minion ran to wherever the tunnel leads. The stoic man makes a slight hum. "I'm sure you got all that."

"Yes, our path is now clear," said a younger voice. Strolling up to him from behind is Xehanort in his youth.

"I will go and report this to the others."

"That's fine. I think I know what to do next." Young Xehanort makes a scoffing sound and smiles, "I believe She can be of use after all."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for taking so long and the chapter is a little short.**

**I haven't realized that it's already towards the end of April and I have been playing video games during my free time after a long day of work.**

**Thanks to my full time job, time barely means anything to me and by the time I think about starting to write the next chapter, I realize that I start at the time when I expect myself to get it done.**

**So just a heads up, this story may not get as updated as often as I would like, but I intend to finish this.**

**I also realize that the last few chapters may not have a lot of happening in them.**

**I'm starting to feel like I'm losing my touch; so I might redo some of the previous chapters.**

**As you have noticed, I have been making up my own Magical Girls and Witches.**

**I originally planned this to be longer ,but I felt that now would be a good time to post and what I have is good enough.**

**Anyways, I hope all of you are enjoying this.**

**Until next time.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay folks. Chapter 7 is now up and ready to be read.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?**

_Mitakahira City_

Homura is walking along the sidewalk with the street to her right. Walking slightly behind her is Kyubey, much to the Magical Girl's distaste. If it wasn't for Kairi, she would have been more than happy to ditch the so-called 'Messenger of Magic.' Not just the fact that she doesn't want to be near him, but she does not wanting him to know what she is capable of. However, if it means that Madoka is nowhere near the white creature, then the pinkette would not be coerced into making a contract.

However she is curious, about something. She can already tell that Kairi strongly distrusts the Incubator. Yet, she only wants to talk to Madoka alone. That alone has raised a few alarms in Homura's mind. But she couldn't place her thoughts on what it is. At the very least, it does not involve Kyubey, so Homura is willing to see how this plays out. Besides, if Kairi does not hold up her end of the bargain, she is more than ready to take out another being that will betray her.

Kyubey on the hand, continues to walk behind her. Though he does not know why Kairi would not let him go with her and Madoka; he is willing to tag along with Homura to find out more about her. Although that will have to wait; he suddenly stops before looking towards the street.

Homura notices this and stops. She turns her head towards the Incubator. "What is it?" she says in her usual cold voice.

"It appears we have to split up. Another Magical Girl is calling out to me."

Homura's eyes widen slightly. Other than Kairi, there shouldn't be any more Magical Girls other than Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, and herself in Mitakahira. "Any idea who it is?" she inquires.

"Do not worry, she isn't like Kyoko, if that's what you're worried about." Kyubey looks back at the Magical Girl in front of him. Kyubey turns towards the street, "Well, I better get going." Kyubey says before he sprints towards the street. After he vanishes into thin air after crossing halfway, Homura turns her body around, looking in the direction she came from as her thoughts on the girl that uses a 'Keyblade'

"Kairi," she says as she stares into the distance, "What is it are you hiding exactly?"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Miyako and Riku both stand before a large, pixilated, ornate white double door at the end of a dim, pixilated, stone-bricked corridor. The two look at each other before nodding. They look back to the door before the Magical Girl presses her right hand on the left door next to its kin as Riku places his left hand at the same position on the right door. At that moment, the door glows before the two are enveloped by a white flash.

After the white haze dissipates the two partners find themselves in a large room. Just like much of the labyrinth, the walls and floor are made of pixilated, stone tiles. Hanging from the walls are various game controllers that all appear to be broken; some are missing buttons, others missing control sticks, and there were a couple that have both buttons and control sticks gone. In the middle of the floor, is a rough, pixilated, red circle with an emblem of a pixilated skull with horns.

*UNFORGETTABLE*

They didn't take in any of the features, since they immediately shift to defensive stances as they glare at their target. The Witch has a cone-like body, which is mainly white, with blue triangles spreading from the base. Below it is a large, dull white, glass sphere. The arms are black joysticks; the bases on the shoulders are cubes, the radius at the ends is about over half the radius of the point from the base. At the end of each joystick, is a big red button about half the size of the surface it's on. Its head, which is in proportion to its body, is like a TV set, except it has four screens; one for each side except the top and bottom. Each one of the screens is a different color; from the face, going clockwise, the order is blue, yellow, green, and red. Compared to its intruders, it has a slightly bigger frame and is a foot taller than the Keyblade Master.

Riku and Miyako shift into their battle stances; Riku summoning his Keyblade in his usual stance as the Magical Girl spreads her arms to her sides as she slightly crouches forward. After staring at the Witch for a few seconds, the two charge ahead. Miyako takes the lead as the Witch raises its right arm. The Witch swings its arm; Miyako ducks in her stride to dodge. Immediately, she touches the arm after it flew over her head; leaving behind a glowing circle. Right after that, she plants her right foot on the ball. She kicks off to get some distance, as well as leaving behind another glowing circle. The Witch moves back slightly before the circles explode; the Witch slightly twitches in response.

Riku comes in quickly before landing a three hit combo. He backs off as the Witch spins in place; its arms spread perpendicular to its body. A few seconds pass before the Witch stops spinning. At this point, Riku rushes in. Riku twists in the air before propelling forward. Just as he came within striking distance, Riku bounces into the air above the Witch. After gathering some energy, Riku slams into the ground; dealing damage to the Witch from his strike as well as the aftershock.

The Witch backs off before stopping and raising its arms. As it crosses its arms, the head shifts counterclockwise, and stops at the yellow screen. As it swings its arms forward, a yellow flash emanates from the screen. Immediately, three Familiars, keyboards with legs, appear. Immediately, they charge at the Keyblade Master. Riku parries as he dodges and blocks from all directions as the Familiars gang up on him and not giving him a moment to rest. This went for about fifteen seconds, before Riku slices through one of them. Another one tries to attack from behind, but Riku ducks below its kick. As it passes Riku, he takes out with a downward slash. The last Familiar goes for a jump kick. Riku dodges it, while he cuts through his attacker. Almost immediately, the Witch comes in from behind. "Look out!" Miyako warns him. Riku snaps his head to see over his shoulder ducks under the Witch's outstretched left arm. Riku's eyes widen as he notices its movements carefully. Time seems to slow down as he raises his free hand as the Witch begins to spin. Riku casts the barrier just in time; the Witch's spinning attack, bounces the Keyblade Master away. After stepping on the ground, Riku uses the momentum to make a backwards flip in the air before sliding on the ground, stopping in front of Miyako to her right.

"Heh. Guess this Witch is a lot smarter than I thought," states the Keyblade Master.

The Witch slowly approaches the two as they get ready. After it closes the distance to about five yards, it strafes around them in a clockwise rotation. The two keep their eyes on the wary Witch. It suddenly moves back. Seconds later it reaches the wall, and presses the buttons on its arms by pushing them into the wall behind it. Its head moves clockwise ninety degrees; the red screen facing them directly before it glows red. A second later, it unleashes a flurry of lasers at an alarming rate; about the same rate Riku faced when he fought against Xemnas as he tried to finish off the Keyblade Master along with his best friend. Riku jumps in front of Miyako and swings his weapon feverishly and acrobatically as he deflects the lasers coming at them. Though he is able to deflect most of them, he gets hit every few seconds; somewhere on his arms or legs. Though the pain stings slightly, Riku manages to make sure that none of the Witch's shots hit Miyako. After the fury of lasers, the Witch charges in as it leans forward; arms spread out behind its frame. The duo split up; leaping off in different directions to avoid its rush.

As soon as Riku's feet touch the ground, he points his Keyblade before firing a Dark Firaga. Riku's spell divides in eight smaller flames after a few seconds before homing in on the Witch. Riku continues his assault by a quick dash from one step; followed by an uppercut with his Keyblade. After that, he instantly appears above before slamming his Keyblade on its head. Though the attacks are strong, the Witch hardly flinched. Instead, it counters with its spinning attack. Riku takes the hit, and is sent towards the far wall. Riku recovers half way before pressing his feet on the wall and charges at the Witch at twice the speed he was away. Before the Witch realizes it, Riku plants his Keyblade on its sphere and spins around it at great speed. Riku sees something that catches his attention on one the walls. Riku roars as he flings his opponent towards the said wall. The Witch is slammed hard against it; on top of a large pink circle covering the wall. At that moment, an explosion from the wall consumes the Witch. Riku stares hard in that direction before a smirk covers his face, "How'd you know I was going to do that?" he asks as Miyako lands behind him.

"Let's just say that I had feeling…" she simply responds. Riku gives off a sound of amusement, getting the feeling that this 'feeling' has something to do with her magic. Before he could think on this more he snaps his attention back to the smoke from the explosion.

A moment later, the Witch charges at them. The two split up again before the Witch stops in the middle of the room; on top of the pixilated skull emblem. The Witch leans back before pressing its buttons on the floor. The Witch's main body is now lying in the air; completely horizontal and perpendicular to its arms. The Witch's head turns 180 degrees; its green screen now facing forward and glowing. Seconds later, it shoots a beam high into air. The beam stops going forward before a large glowing sphere emanates from that point. Afterwards, the sphere itself fires continuous beams towards the ground. Both Magical Girl and Keyblade Master are forced to move around; sliding on their feet, rolling on the ground, anything they can do to avoid the Witch's magic. There are several times Riku is forced to quickly teleport out of harm's way.

After about half a minute, the Witch ceases its attack. After standing on the ground in its usual manner, Miyako goes up to it. She stands about ten feet away from the Witch before she crouches onto the ground; hands on the floor. At that moment, a pink circle appears below her feet. She makes a slight sound of tension before the circle expands. Riku' eyes widen before he jumps back; where he was standing is now covered by Miyako's magic. Eventually, the explosive circle nearly covers the entire floor; save for the corners. At that moment, she jumps high into the air. After that the entire room is caught in the explosion. From the smoke the Witch comes out; moving backwards. It leans slightly forward as it looks toward the smoke with its blue screen. About a minute later, a tunnel of air blows through the smoke. The moment afterwards, Riku thrusts his Keyblade into its face; causing cracks in the screen. Riku jumps off of it before bringing his Keyblade behind him in a slow pace. The next moment he appears behind the Witch; his weapon extended towards the side. Seconds later; sparks fly from the epicenter of the Witch before a bright light emanates from it; covering the entire room in a haze of white light.

After the haze fades away, Riku and Miyako finds themselves inside an abandoned video game arcade. Riku turns around and finds the Grief Seed. After picking it up he tosses it to Miyako. At this time she reverts back to her normal clothes. She is now wearing a black, turtle-neck, long-sleeved shirt with a dark violet skirt that goes past her knees. Her legs are covered with long, black stockings that go up into the area covered by her skirt as she is wearing a pair of dark red shoes. For the first time, Riku can finally see her face. Her eyes have a violet color that somehow perfectly matches the shade of her violet hair, which stops at her neck and framing the front of her face.

"So," the Magical Girl starts to say, "who are you exactly?"

Riku stares at her for a few seconds, before smiling, "Just someone that's looking out for others."

Miyako narrows her eyes on him, "Could you be any more descriptive?"

Riku raises an eyebrow, "Can't you read minds?" he asks. "That is a part of your magic, right? You know, that 'feeling?'" referencing to how Riku was planning on throwing the Witch to the wall, and it so happens that Miyako set an explosive trap on one of them.

"Not exactly. I can't read the minds of others. But I can sense their behavior and motivations. Traits that are guided by one's soul."

"One's soul? You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do." Miyako looks towards the floor. "For most of my life, people used me. People lied to me. I…I couldn't handle it anymore. I… I don't know who to trust anymore. But then he showed up one day."

Riku's eyes narrow, "This 'he' you mentioned just now, his name wouldn't happen to be Kyubey by any chance."

"Correct," she says before pausing. "He told me that I have potential, and that he can grant me a wish in exchange for fighting Witches. For the longest time, I wanted to know why people lie, why they use others knowing they would get hurt? And so, to make sure that doesn't happen to me again. I wished that I can see what they truly are. I want to see their very souls, so I can understand their motivations and actions." She looks at her right hand, "The moment I made that wish, it came true. And almost instantly there were two souls I saw. Kyubey's…" She starts to say before choking on the next words she's about to say, "and mine. My soul, trapped in this piece of jewelry," she says as she lowers her arms and rubbing the ring on her left hand.

"You realize what you're saying right?" Riku says solemnly.

"I do. Kyubey took away my soul in exchange for fulfilling my request as well as my powers."

Riku raises a hand to his chin in a thinking gesture as he looks away from her slightly, "And with your ability to see into other people's souls, you can predict their movements. Thus you can set up traps to make your enemies stumble upon. That's a logical explanation of why your magic is focused on leaving behind explosive spaces; ready to detonate when an enemy lands on it." Riku lowers his arm before looking back at the girl. "But back to you, how are you handling it?

"To tell the truth, I don't mind. You see, I…gave up on life. And I was ready to…" she trails off as she looks to the side. "In a way, I did die," she says solemnly as she looks at the palm of her right hand. "For the past two years, that's what I am. A foolish soul, controlling something that's supposed to be dead."

"Two years, huh?" Riku says as he looks to the side as he places the back of his right hand on his side. Riku can relate the feeling; hiding and waiting during the year that Sora slept to retrieve his memories as Riku keeps a close eye on the Organization. During that time, he has been trying to redeem himself for his fall in to darkness. He looks back up with an impressed smile, "You must have been lonely for so long. And yet, you're still here, fighting against Witches. Weather you've been fighting for others, or just fighting for your own survival, the fact that your still here; shows your will to live on."

"What?" she looks at him.

"In my experience, as long as you exist, you have the right to live on. And if you struggle long enough; perhaps a real miracle can light your path."

The girl gives a content sigh with a small smile as she closes her eyes for a few seconds. She looks back up to the Keyblade Master. "If that's your way of cheering me up… I suppose you did an okay job."

"Yeah," he says softly with a smile, "guess I have to work a little harder on that." He looks at her with a slightly serious gaze. "So, for two years you have been fighting Witches… Do you have truly any idea where they came from?"

"All I know is that they are born from curses."

Riku crosses his arms, "I'm guessing that's Kyubey's usual description. But how accurate is that?" The Magical Girl responds with a questionable hum. The young man continues, "Have you ever wondered where those curses originally came from. A curse usually comes from someone that severely dislikes another person, group, or even an inanimate object." Riku looks to the side as he places a hand under his chin. "If you think about it, Magical Girls represent light, and Witches represent darkness. Then there's the manner on how they came to be. A wish gives birth to a Magical Girl, just as much a curse creates a Witch."

"Where are you going with this?" she asks curiously.

"It's only a theory, but I believe just as Kyubey grants wishes and make Magical Girls; the opposite could hold true."

Miyako makes a small gasp before looking down, "You mean…" she looks back up at the Keyblade Master, "an alternate Kyubey."

"As far as I know, that would make the most sense. And yet, there is still something amiss. If this is indeed the case, how come Kyubey never mentions it?"

"Perhaps, he doesn't know such a being exists."

"Doubt it," Riku says flatly. "According to my research, these Witches, they have been plaguing this world for about a hundred years at least. Maybe even more. In that sense, if Kyubey has existed all this time, or if he had a predecessor to pass down the knowledge that he knows now, wouldn't it make sense that they would become more descriptive than that dogma?" he asks as he looks back at the Magical Girl.

"You mean there is something more to the birth of Magical Girls and Witches through wishes and curses."

Riku nods, "In any case, I don't think Kyubey is speaking the whole truth. I mean, why doesn't he warn girls that becoming a Magical Girl and having their wish granted costs them their soul? Not only that, he's picking out any girl that has potential. Why can't he simply choose those whose potential can heavily outweigh beyond others, instead of offering his 'help' to every potential girl that can get easily get killed in a battle against a Witch."

"From the sound of things, and from what I sense from you, you have no intentions of trusting Kyubey, even though you haven't met him."

"Speaking of sensing others, when you saw Kyubey's soul, what did you see exactly?"

The girl hums as she places a hand over her chest as she closes her eyes. Nothing is said for ten seconds. "I remember, his soul, there was nothing to it. It seemed… empty. And yet, it looked like there were tens of smaller threads of his soul heading towards different directions, some even go beyond the horizon."

"Threads of his soul, huh?" Riku says softly. Suddenly his eyes widen before looking to his right, towards a row of broken games. Riku glares in that particular direction.

Miyako looks to where Riku is looking at. "What is it?"

Riku continues to stare before letting out a sigh, "I think someone was eavesdropping on us."

"What makes you so sure?" she asks as she looks back at him.

"It was only for a couple seconds, but I am definitely certain there was darkness coming from there."

"Another Witch?"

"No. More likely, it's them."

"Them?"

"There's a group of people that are able to use darkness to come and go as they please. You can easily spot them if they have a black coat. And if you do see one, your best bet is to get out of there before they recognize you."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Very dangerous. Trust me when I say that you don't stand a chance. Also, don't mention this group to Kyubey. And before you ask why, Kyubey doesn't know about me yet. And I like to keep it that way."

Miyako stares at him, before making a small grin with closed eyes, "I understand. I won't tell anyone about you or this group you mentioned. That'll be my way of saying thanks for helping me, as well as warning me."

Riku nods, "Well, it's been nice hanging out with you, but I got to get going. I need to figure out what the whole truth is. And I doubt I'll find it around here."

"Understandable," Miyako says before turning around. She takes a few steps before stopping. "Good luck, Riku."

"Same to you, Miyako," Riku replies before the Magical Girl takes her leave.

* * *

_Mitakahira City_

Within a long alley way, Oriko, wearing her normal clothes, leans her back against the wall as she looks at the first stars of the night sky with her mysterious smile. She looks to her left with a tilt as she looks down. Walking up to her in that direction is none other than Kyubey. "I'm surprised that you are here, Oriko," he spoke telepathically. "What brings you here?"

"No reason," she says calmly as she looks back up to the sky. "I just happen to be here when I need you most."

"So, you have a Grief Seed that needs to be taken care of," he states.

Oriko's reveals her Soul Gem, which is starting to turn dark. Seconds later, she takes out the Soul Gem that Riku gave her when she met him. After pressing the Grief Seed to her true vessel, the darkness shifts from the gem to the black seed. After the process is complete, her Soul Gem shines bright. Kyubey walks to the front of the girl. It looks up at her, patiently waiting for her to give the Grief Seed, which is brimming with darkness. Oriko looks down before placing the Grief Seed on its head. Kyubey bounces the seed on its head for a few seconds before bouncing it towards the hatch on its back. For a quick second, the hatch opens before closing immediately after swallowing the Grief Seed.

The next moment, Kyubey blinks several times before sharply turning it around, only to find nothing behind it. "That's strange," he says.

"Is something wrong?" the Magical Girl asks.

"I don't know. For a second, I thought I felt a presence. And also, some type of powerful magic was in use."

"Is that a problem?" she asks, though her tone suggests that she isn't worried.

"Hard to say," the Incubator states before looking back at the Magical Girl. "So what are you going to do now?"

Oriko smiles, "Let's say that I'm going to enjoy watching the stars tonight," she simply says before looking back up to the stars in the blooming, night sky. "You can return to what you are doing Kyubey."

"Very well. Until we meet again, Oriko." Kyubey heads back in the direction it came from.

A minute later, Oriko continues to stare at the stars. Her eyes lazily close half-way as she smiles, giving off a sadistic impression. "Just as planned," she says as her eyes focus towards the sky. But it is not the stars she is looking at. Instead her stare is on a silver-haired youth looking at her from the top of the opposite building.

Xehanort keeps his gaze for a few more seconds before looking up the sky. He raises his hand, as if he's offering something invisible to the stars. "Too easy," he simply states before clenching his outstretched hand.

* * *

Riku jumps off of a building and onto a sidewalk. He looks around with a stern gaze. The Keyblade Master makes a slight snort of annoyance before closing eyes. _Where did it go this time?_ he thought. For the past ten minutes, he's been following a faint darkness he sensed earlier. What was troubling him, is that the darkness flares on and off. More than that is that when he arrived to where he pinpointed it, it had already moved. Even more to his annoyance, whatever he's tracking backtracked twice for some reason and he didn't come across anyone yet. A minute later, Riku's eyes snap open, sensing another dark flare from the signature he's pursuing. Though this flare is stronger than the others, it is not too alarming. Riku looks towards his left and notices an alleyway between two buildings. Riku runs forward before turning into the straight alleyway.

Not wanting to lose it again, he jumps on a nearby wall and wall jumps towards his destination. Ten seconds later, he arrives at a street. Across it is a large building with a dome. There is no doubt about it. The darkness is coming from that building. After arriving at the front doors in half a minute, Riku stares at the doors in front of him. It didn't take him to find a door with a modern keyhole. Riku summons his Keyblade and points it at the lock. A beam of light shoots at the lock. After a few seconds, the light around the lock scatter as it noisily clicks. Riku pushes the door open.

Riku looks around, trying to home in on his target. He senses it past a flight of stairs in front of him that seems to go up to three stories. After climbing the stairs, he finds an entrance with a black curtain covering it. Riku walks towards it, steeling himself for a possible battle. The moment he grabs the curtain with his right hand, his eyes suddenly open wide in shock. The darkness he has been chasing has multiplied immensely. The next moment, a dark wind blows at him from the other side with the strength of a hurricane. Riku manages to keep his ground as he shields his eyes with his right arm while being consumed by the darkness.

Seconds later Riku blinks his eyes open before they go wide as he makes a slight gasp. He is no longer inside the building but in an extremely long corridor of a makeshift theatre. Luckily for him, a red curtain is in front of him. Steeling himself again he walks forward. The curtain opens for him as the light from the other side blinds him for a moment. On the other side, he finds himself at the top-most, back row of empty seats. At the bottom is a concert stage. His eyes focus on two things on said stage.

The first is the Witch, which has a large microphone for a head, as it wears a white cloak spanning to six meters with frilly ends. It wears large red bow on the 'neck,' and appears to be hovering. A few yards away from the Witch, is a young girl in a glamorous, sparkling white halter-top dress, with matching slippers. The dress, though still shimmering in some spots, there are small holes with spots of dirt and mud all over it. "Hey!" Riku cries out as he rushes in. He jumps on the stage and runs to the girl. Now that he is closer, he can see the girl's blonde, dirty hair that is completely disheveled. Instantly, he can clearly see that she is not breathing. After kneeling down on one knee, he puts two fingers on her neck. After ten seconds, he cannot feel a pulse. He quickly makes a grave conclusion; the girl is already dead. He stands up, his fists trembling before opening them for a second. He turns to the Witch the glare. "Don't think you're going to escape!" he yells out.

The Witch makes a gurgling sigh. Riku tightens his Keyblade. Before he charges at it a thought crosses his mind. He remembers this situation several days ago; himself, a dead girl, and a Witch. Though Riku was victorious in that battle, the girl's remains disappeared with that Witch's barrier. Riku continues to think, should he fight the Witch and let the girl go undiscovered for all eternity or let the Witch go and get the body out of the barrier. It didn't take long for him to decide that the girl should be found, so any friends and family can find some closure unlike the family of the other dead girl that left no evidence of her existence. Riku glowers at the Witch, "You're lucky I'm letting you go," he says before dismissing his weapon. "I'll take care of you next time." He turns around, scooping up the girl in his arms before running to the exit.

The moment he jumps off the stage; the Witch makes a gurgling cry as thousands of musical notes spawn from its head. The notes bounce on the ground before chasing the Keyblade Master. Riku runs past the curtain with the stampeding notes not far behind him. Riku makes a sound of annoyance before wall jumping to increase both his speed and distance from the marauding notes. After losing the notes in five minutes, it took about another five before Riku sees a light at the end of the long tunnel.

Riku finds himself outside the concert hall after landing in an empty parking lot. A street lamp to his left lights the ground next to him; both he and the girl's body are not in the lighted area. If one is to see them from his right, they would only see their silhouettes. He places the girl on the pavement after kneeling down. He turns back at the building behind him. Already, he can sense darkness waning; moving away from the hall. Riku decides to take care of it before anyone else can get hurt. At that moment, he senses something very faint. Unable to determine what it is exactly, he continues to pinpoint where it was coming from. Riku's eyes widen in realization before snapping head back at body. The Keyblade Master's curiosity is piqued. Though the girl is dead, he ponders on why he still senses something from her. Seconds later a thought came to him. _Is it possible… Could it be her heart… is it the same as with Sora? _He instantly recalls how his best friend was soundly asleep in the Mysterious Tower as he and the others were worried about the spiky-haired youth. Riku was able to wake him up after opening a Dream Gate that led to his friend's heart. Bringing himself back to the present he focuses on the girl in front of him. Despite that she's dead, there is still something alive in her.

The thought of a chance of saving her fills him with determination. He takes a few steps back before summoning his Keyblade; pointing it at the girl. Half a minute has passed, but no gate appeared between them. Determined to save her, he still kept his pose and focus. Two minutes later, he regretfully gives up with a sigh and closed eyes; for he no longer sense what was coming from the girl. Riku noticed something else, he also no longer senses the Witch in the concert hall. Riku is still pointing the Keyblade at her. "What does this mean?" he mutters.

Suddenly, he hears a camera shutter. He turns to his right, finding a figure about his height about a good distance from it. Riku clenches his teeth; finding himself in a precarious situation. He immediately notices an alleyway behind a stone wall in front of him. Riku dashes forward before jumping over the wall with a flip at the height of his jump. After touching the ground he runs deep into the alley before disappearing into its depths.

* * *

Somewhere in a long alleyway, the Magical Girl Hanako is walking slowly as she walks with her orange Soul Gem in the palm of her hand. The sky above her is littered with countless stars. It isn't long until her Soul Gem starts to glow. Hanako beams at the sight, "There's no doubt about it," she says optimistically. "It's definitely a Witch this time."

Seconds later, a pink flash strikes at her Soul Gem, shattering it. Instantaneously, the girl's beaming smile loses all its power as her eyes instantly cloud as falls forward, hitting the ground face-first. No movement is seen from Hanoko. Seconds later a black-coated figure appears in front of the girl. In his hands is a long, sniper's rifle before it glows and transforms into two arrow guns, one in each hand, before they disappear from the figure's grasp. The man in front of her is none other than the sharpshooter, Xigbar.

*ORGANIZATION XIII THEME*

"Oopsy-daisy," he says casually with a slight swing of his arms. "You know, it's not very smart to leave your Soul Gem unguarded like that. It's like you're telling everyone of how vulnerable you are. You could have easily been picked off from a mile away." The Organization member sneers, "Oh, wait… You just picked. Hopefully you learned your lesson. Problem with that though, that's the last lesson you'll ever learn before lights out." Xigbar pauses for a second, "Permanently," he said slowly in a low, audible whisper.

"What do you think you're doing?" a deep voice echoes. Xigbar looks up, just in time to see a Corridor of Darkness opening up behind the girl. Saïx walks out of the dark pathway before it vanishes. "What is the point of speaking to a mere corpse?" he asks the sharpshooter with an impassive gaze.

"What? Just thought that she would be able to hear me for a minute before her 'freed' spirit moves on," Xigbar says with an exaggerated wave of his left arm.

"Enough of this foolishness, don't you have a job to do?"

Xigbar turns around, "I know, I know," he says as he waves his hand in the air. "I'm supposed to track down the little critter," he raises his right arm before extending it out to the side with a flick of his wrist. Above the palm of his hand, is an ethereal symbol in the shape of an 'X' floating and spinning. "I'm to use this, on the so-called 'Messenger of Magic.' Once in place not only will it cut off his connection to all of his other mindless husks, it will prevent him from transporting his soul to another body. And as a bonus, we can keep track of its every move." After the symbol retreats back into his hand and disappearing, he looks back at the scarred man over his shoulder with mock disdain, "Just why is it my job to do that, when you get the fun stuff?"

"It doesn't matter what our duties are, as long as we carry them out without question. Besides, wasn't it you who came back with the details regarding to your target."

Xigbar is already looking forward, "I gotta admit, trailing the Keyblade Master, actually proved useful for once." He scratches the back of his head before continuing, "He might have noticed me when I left, but I was already long gone." The sharpshooter shrugs, "What I don't get, is why out youngest buddy, decided not to take care of it when he had the chance earlier?"

"Must you be reminded," Saïx states, fully aware that Xigbar is just playing around, "By following that girl's directions, we were able to pinpoint where their world is."

"Heh," the sharpshooter chuckles out loud as he looks at the sky. "More like, 'was,'" he states with sinister smile.

The blue-haired man looks up, just in time to see a star blink out of existence. "If you want some 'fun,' he says before turning around, "Then you should be getting back to your job." The stoic man walks forward.

Xigbar looks back, "Exactly, where are you going?" he asks, emphasizing the first word.

Saïx stops walking. After a few seconds, he looks up. "Unlike being turned a Heartless, there is no coming back from a Witch. The same holds true when their vessel is destroyed," he references about the dead girl lying in the alley between the two Seekers of Darkness. "It is only fitting, that her body is given a proper resting place," he says before he continues his stride.

Xigbar, now fully facing the Luna Diviner, makes a slight scoff. "Since when did you get a heart?" he jokes in a low whisper with a straight face.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the chapter folks. Also, I updated Chapter 5 of this story. The update occurs at the end, so you would probably recognize.**

**As for the next chapter, it might take me about two months to get that up and running.**

**Feel free on telling me on how this is going.**

**Until next time.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET COMPLICATED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Chapter 8 is now online**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET COMPLICATED**

A pale moon shines down on the white flowers of a large garden, making them appear to glow. The flowers surround a large fountain with water spraying from the center in a dome shape. The fountain is one of many intricate pieces of the garden next to a large mansion. On the only balcony in the back of the mansion, overlooking the garden, is the mysterious Oriko, wearing her school uniform. She gazes at the scenery before her from her chair next to the circular table near the stone railing; where the columns are shaped like vases in the centers. Her hands holding onto a tea cup and tea plate for a few seconds more before placing them on the table in an orderly manner.

She stands up, places a hand on the railing on the balcony outside her room. Her gaze onto the garden below is filled with longing; for she wishes to traverse in her family's garden more. She slowly closes her eyes; recalling the recent events she has heard. It has been a full day since she gave a Grief Seed to Kyubey. Afterwards, she witnessed a sight that has never been heard of in her world before last night. Throughout the day, at home, school, and heading home, she has heard of the rumors of girls being found dead in city alleyways, abandoned buildings, construction sites; places that girls shouldn't be in normally. She is aware of who is behind the rumors, and is waiting for her turn to be part of the genocide. For she has no doubt, that the dead girls were also Magical Girls.

She slides her hand off the railing as she gracefully steps back. She moves to her right; passing by the table with two chairs before stopping at the end of the balcony. Seconds later, her body glows before she is covered in the white garments of her Magical Girl outfit. She looks down with closed eyes and her mysterious smile. "Do you always have to make a lady wait?" she says to no one. As if on cue, a Corridor of Darkness opens from the other end of the balcony. Her eyes lazily open as she speaks the name of her guest, "Xehanort."

Walking out of the corridor is the form of Xehanort she is most familiar with; the young boy that helped gathered the remaining members of his future self's organization. "You do realize why I am here," he says; his words more of a statement than a question.

"I have," Oriko begins to say. "As I have predicted…" she pauses as she looks to the stars, "You are the one that will put an end to me." She gives a contentful sigh. "Before that though, I should thank you. You, your organization, and the Keyblade Wielders. Through you this world is now free from the whims of the Incubators. It was a breathtaking sight."

Xehanort gives off an arrogant hum, as he looks towards the side with closed eyes before looking back at the girl in white. "Based on your information, we were able to detect a signal emanating from this world. However, we were unable to discern where that signal is being received. By recalling your words, we began the operation," he states before recalling his role of the Incubators' destruction.

* * *

_Kyubey is bouncing a blackened Grief Seed on its head for a few seconds in front of Oriko before bouncing it towards the hatch on its back. A second later the hatch on Kyubey's back opens in an instant to swallow the Grief Seed. In that instant, the hatch remains open and the black object just barely entering the hatch; remains frozen, unaffected by gravity's pull. No movement can be seen from the Incubator or Magical Girl. In fact not even a stirring wind is present. _

*Xehanort-The Early Years*

_Walking up to the pair is Xehanort. The time traveler stops after he towers above the small creature. The two do not appear to notice him, for he exists only in this instance of time. He kneels down before picking up the Grief Seed with his right hand. He straightens up before extending his hand, clenching it to a fist. He opens his hand with the palm facing to the sky. He looks at the Grief Seed for a few seconds before lowering his hand; using his magic to make the object float in the air. _

_He raises his right hand again; this time extending only the pointing and middle fingers as a small light glows from the extending point. He slashes his hand down diagonally; leaving behind a straight diagonal line. He raises the same hand again, and makes another diagonal slash across the first line; creating an 'X'. Xehanort raises his hand after a few seconds. He thrusts his hand towards the X; which flew to the Grief Seed in an instant. After a flash of light from the collision; the Grief Seed now bears an 'X' symbol in the Old English font, atop the point extending from its top._

_The young man smirks at his work, before commanding the Grief Seed to fall into the open hatch on the Incubator's back. Immediately he vanishes in a blur, as time flows forward once more; the Incubator turning around a second later. On the far end of the roof on the building Kyubey is looking at, Xehanort appears before looking up the stars. "Now, guide us to your world," he says in a whisper._

Xehanort focuses back on the present. "The Incubators were indeed a threat through their creations. And if this world were to fall, then surely they would find others. However, we did not eliminate them for your benefit or for the sake of protecting the worlds."

"They were an obstacle," Oriko states, "You intend to use these Heartless; and they would ignore you in the presence of a Witch, correct?"

"Indeed. Though you do have our thanks in this matter; you too are an obstacle that must be dealt with. Our current goal is to eliminate all Witches. Both current…" he says before focusing his gaze on the Magical Girl, "and future."

"I know. And I'm ready to accept it. However," she turns around; looking at the black-coated youth with her mysterious smile. "This is not the time or place. You do remember my favor?"

"What about it?" he asks emotionlessly.

Oriko's smile slightly widens, before focusing her gaze at the time traveler, "You just simply need to follow me." At that instant Xehanort's eyes slightly widen. A Corridor of Darkness appears behind Oriko. "There is one thing I would like to see before my end. I will wait for you there," she says as she walks backwards before disappearing into the darkness.

Xehanort stands for a few seconds before giving a hum filled with impression as he closes his eyes. His eyes remain closed before thinking out loud, "So, she fully opened her heart to the darkness." He opens his eyes; staring at the corridor in front of him. "Very well, I'm now even more curious. Which shall yield first? Her heart… or her soul?" he walks forward, entering the Corridor of Darkness Oriko left behind.

* * *

As the sun greets the day with twilight, the floor shakes under Riku's feet as he calmly sits, staring at a notebook in his hands; oblivious to the landscape moving around him as the train he's in moves forward. There is hardly anyone in the train car at this moment; only him and a few other adults. Throughout the day yesterday, he has been gathering information on the dead girl, as well as taking out any Witch or Familiar he found nearby. So far, all he knows is that the girl's name is Utako and she was part of a singing competition and is the primary favorite for winning the entire contest. What caught his attention is that the girl has actually been missing since the final days of that event; she ran off the stage after another contestant was declared the winner and she came in second. After learning of this info he eventually found where she came from. A small city to the north of Mitakahira.

Riku is now heading towards the city where Kairi is at before heading to Utako's hometown. "Can't believe that she is able to completely make a copy," he says in a whisper, remembering what transpired prior to getting on the train this morning.

* * *

_Inside an abandoned warehouse Riku stares at the Magical Girl in front of him. She is a head shorter than him, having orange short hair that stops short of her neck with big, blue eyes. She wears a blue T-shirt and a pair of black shorts and white tennis shoes. In her right hand, is Riku's notebook as her empty left hand is glowing with a bright aura. Seconds later, the aura dissipates and a notebook identical to the one in her right appears in place of the glow. She presents them both to the Keyblade Master. "There you go!" she says with a cheery smile, "One complete copy of notes, as ordered. _

_"__Thanks," Riku said as he manages to pocket them away._

_"__No problem, the least I can do for you after you saved me from that Witch."_

_"__Really," Riku says with a smirk, "What about your twin, Sakura?"_

_"__You have no idea how much stress it can be; controlling two bodies at the same time," Sakura says with a heavy sigh._

_"__You're right, still I can't believe you can make a perfect copy of anything."_

_"__ANYTHING that's not animable. I can't make copies of living beings." She suddenly winks as she extends her thumb and pointing finger of her right hand to side; close to her face, "But its quite useful. I can order one pizza and by the time it arrives; work my magic and I can make a second instantaneously. Two pizzas for the price of one, now that's a steal."_

_Riku couldn't help but chuckle. He looks up at her with a serious look, "You do know what you are saying, right?"_

_Sakura sighs with a sad smile, "I do. Inanimate objects…" she says before rubbing her Soul Gem in ring form on her left hand. "Weapons…Food…Utensils…and dead bodies."_

_"__Are you all right?"_

_She giggles before looking at him with a bright smile. "It's actually not much of a big deal anymore," she says cheerfully. Though Riku can tell that she is hiding the pain that still grips her heart slightly._

_"__Keep that cheerful attitude. Suits you better."_

_"__I will."_

_"__Before I forget, consider this as payment," he says before pulling a Grief Seed from his pocket and gives to Sakura._

_"__Thanks," she happily replies after grabbing hold of the black object. "And don't worry, I won't tell Kyubey about you. Just make sure you pay him back somehow for tricking me."_

_"__Heh," Riku replies with closed eyes, "I'll be sure to think of something if I do manage to run into him."_

* * *

Riku continues looking at the notebook in his hands; which is the copy that was made recently. Riku closes his eyes; planning to get some rest before the train reaches his stop in Mitakahira. After a few seconds though he hears something; "Have you heard about the rumor about dead girls already?" an older man asked. This prompts the Keyblade Master to open his eyes and pinpointed to where he heard it from. Sitting on the opposite aisle of seats are two men; both wearing professional suits.

"Dead girls?" the man on Riku's left asked.

"Yeah," the other man replied, "It was the talk of the day yesterday." Riku narrows his eyes; he is fully aware of the rumor. While he was gathering information on Utako, he had heard the rumors regarding to dead girls. What caught his attention are the circumstances and the close timeframe between each reported incident. "In fact, two nights ago, I didn't realize it then, but after I finished my date and heading home, someone came up to me. I still don't know why, but I followed because he beckoned me to come. Next thing I know he disappeared and I found a girl lying on the ground face front." The man continued about how he tried to help the girl only to find out she's dead and immediately called the authorities. He later talks about the questions the police asked him. As he talks, he mentions that he overheard the officials mentioning the girl's name. The man next to him got curious, asking what was the girl's name was. "I believe that her name was Hanako, at least that's what I heard."

Riku's eyes widen; his pupils slightly shrunk. _Hanako! _his mind practically screamed. He couldn't think of nothing else. He already had the idea that the victims in the rumor are Magical Girls, but still, though he only met her once and had a brief conversation, Riku can still feel the anger growing inside him towards the stranger who is possibly her killer. He focuses on the conversing men, hoping to learn more about this mysterious person. The two men however, moved to a different topic; Riku gets off his seat and walks to them. "Pardon me," he says catching their attention, "I couldn't help, but you mentioned something about that rumor you were talking about. Did you get a good look at the person that you followed?" he immediately asked.

The witness blinks his eyes couple of times, "As I told the police, I didn't get a good look at him. All I know is that he was wearing a black coat and his face was shrouded by the hood of coat.

"I-I see…" Riku stutters out. "Thanks for the info," he said before walking towards to one of the side doors, grabbing a hold of the bar above him before stopping immediately. Riku's eyes are quivering with both fear and anger; fear for the safety of the Magical Girls he met as his anger is focused on the group that he is most certain is behind the rumors. "So, it's the Organization, huh?" he whispers.

The PA of the train went off; a high-pitch sound followed immediately by a low-pitch note. "Now arriving in Kazamino City," the PA announced with a female voice. "I repeat. Now arriving in Kazamino City."

Riku focuses on the doors in front of him, "Kazamino, huh?" he says to himself. The city that he spent nearly two days hunting down Witches to uphold a promise to a small girl. Thinking about her made the Keyblade Master consider if he should make a slight detour and check out the town; mainly to see if there are any new Witches that decided to settle in the city. "I suppose I could check up on it," he says in a whisper.

* * *

Riku is now walking on a sidewalk next to an empty street; with several cars parked next to the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Riku takes out a watch from his pocket; a souvenir he bought at the train station so he can keep track of the time. The next train to Mitakahira will arrive around one in the afternoon. His watch shows that its now eleven o'clock. An hour has already passed since he started checking out Kazamino City. He was able to determine so far that there haven't been any Witches in the area; much to his relief.

Suddenly, a siren flares off. Riku looks back; seeing a police car with its lights flashing as it slows to a stop and parks next to the sidewalk. Riku looks on with a curious, yet serious gaze. He just might be in an area where a crime just occurred and the unit in the car is responding to it; at least what the Keyblade Master thinks. The cars lights turn off before the driver side door opens. The officer steps out; closes the door before walking in front of the car and stops in Riku's path. The young man's eyes widen in recognition. "I thought I recognized you," the female officer said. Riku remembers her; the police woman that both gave him the reward money for turning in a criminal and looked after Yuma after he left the station.

"It's you, uh…" Riku says before he tries to remember her name.

"Oh, it's Rita," she responds. "I don't think I ever told you my name; given my profession and all that."

"Oh, right," Riku says with a smile; now remembering the circumstances. "How have you been doing?"

The officer sighs, "Honestly, it's a mess at the station. With all the dead girls piling up in all the other cities, the higher ups are constantly telling us to step our patrols and even telling some of us to patrol alleys and such in case of suspicious activity. Thanks to that we've been picking up all sorts of criminals." Officer Rita gives a contentful sigh, "I'm just glad nothing of that sort has happened here." She makes a slight gasp, remembering a certain incident as she looks towards the ground, "Except for her," she says sadly as she raises her right hand to her chest.

"Her?" Riku asks with as he tilts his head to the side slightly.

The officer looks at the Keyblade Master. She chokes on her words for a few seconds before telling him what she has to say. "That girl you were looking after…Yuma."

*MISSING YOU*

Riku makes a slight gasp of remembrance before looking down, "Yeah…" he says softly.

Rita catches onto the boy's word and gestures, "Wait, you knew?"

Riku nods his head, "I…saw the scene. I didn't come up because I wanted to find the answers for myself."

"I…see," she said softly. "Was that truly all?"

Riku can tell that she isn't going to leave without an answer. "To tell the truth, I'm actually investigating something."

"Investigating?" she asked quickly.

The Keyblade Master nods, "My investigation is top secret. My…" Riku says before finding the right word, "mentor sent me here to investigate something that he found troubling.

Rita looks at him as is he's an alien, before putting a hand on her hip, "Aren't you a bit young for a detective?"

Riku chuckles for a second before waving a hand dismissively, "I'm no detective. I'm part… of a special force that's trying to figure out what's been going on recently."

"You mean the rumor?"

"Not exactly… but that rumor is tied to my mission in a way. But this is something that no one should know about. If word gets out, it can cause a panic. So… for the time being, let me handle it. I'll figure out what's going on."

Rita looks at him. She can tell that he is being honest and serious of his words. "I understand," she says before looking to the side. "Still…I still can't believe anyone would hurt, Yuma. She's such an innocent girl. And her grandmother… is fate truly that cruel."

"What do mean?"

"Well, on the night when you left, I took her to see her grandmother as you have suggested. The next day the doctors in the hospital were quite stunned. Yuma's grandmother… somehow made a full recovery."

"What?" Riku says with shock.

"I didn't hardly believe it either. But it's the truth, I've seen her and she was looking well. At least, until I told her the bad news."

"So were you at the scene?"

Rita nods, "One of the officers on the scene called, and requested my presence when I arrived…" She clenches her fist next to chest, "I was able to confirm her identity, and I took the responsibility of telling her grandmother. "The next day, she suddenly got sick again. The doctors said that physically, she's all right but…" the officer trails off.

"But her heart was broken," Riku finishes with a solemn tone and closed eyes. "Having found a granddaughter, only to lose her again forever…I guess anyone will no longer have the will to live. Is she…"

"The arrangements have already been made. Both for her and Yuma," Rita says sadly.

Nothing is said for a whole minute. Suddenly, Riku's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute,"

"What is it?"

"The circumstances…" he said as he looks to side with a hand under his chin with an audible whisper. "No… she couldn't have?"

"You know something?"

"I…I think I know what happened to Yuma. I think she got herself involved in something she shouldn't have,"

"You mean… your investigation?" she asks with a slight wave of her hand.

"Yeah, she's definitely involved in it." He looks directly at Rita. "There's something I need to look into. Hopefully I can find the truth of what's exactly going on."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asks optimistically. Riku shakes his head.

"No, it's too dangerous. I can't involve anyone into my investigation. I'm afraid that there is something big going on. Whatever it is, it can't be good. Besides' I'm not a policeman or anything so no one can't tell if I'm investigating or not. If an officer gets involved, there's going to be trouble. Besides, I doubt your superiors will believe us."

Rita sighs, "You're right about that. I'm just a grunt in the police force after all. Can I count on you to solve this mystery?"

"Don't worry got that covered,"

"Well, good luck then. Don't get yourself hurt or worse."

"Same to you," Riku responds before he sprints forward. _That night…_ he thinks as he goes over what he recently thought. _After I left Yuma and she met her grandmother… Kyubey must have convinced her to make a contract and saved her Grandmother's life. So, the reasonable conclusion is that she got killed by a Witch. But she was found outside a barrier. Meaning her body was taken out of the barrier. I'm willing to bet that the Organization is behind this whole thing._

* * *

*THE NIGHTMARE*

The Keyblade Master eventually returns to the train station. He is currently sitting on a bench with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He glances up towards one of the clocks as people are coming and going. The time on the clock is now twelve-thirty. Riku closes his eyes again; going over everything he has learned about this world. After a few minutes, Riku suddenly gains a new train of thought. _Now that I think about it… The day Yuma died… and what happened two nights ago. The circumstances are the same. First; there's a large explosion of darkness, emanating from the birth of a Witch. Then we have the dead bodies. The Organization member in Yuma's situation must have taken her body out of the barrier, much like how I got Utako's body out. Now here's where the new piece of information comes in. If Yuma did become a Magical Girl? Then it's possible that Utako could have been one as well. I didn't get a good look at Yuma's body; but Utako's… other than the scrapes and dirt on her; it appears that she didn't even fought the Witch next to her. What's the connection between Magical Girls and Witches?_

After a few seconds, Riku's eyes snap open. _Grief Seeds… of course. Defeated Witches leave behind Grief Seeds and the Magical Girls use them to restore their magic. At the same time, purifying their Soul Gems. And if I recall correctly when I met Hanoko… Before she used the Grief Seed I gave her, the Soul Gem did appear a little dull. But afterwards, the gem was shining brightly. So if we reverse that train of thought… If she continued using magic, no doubt the Soul Gem would get duller until there is no color left other than black. If Soul Gems represent the state of their souls… then by judging a Magical Girl who has a black Soul Gem; then I wouldn't consider her innocent. A black soul…muck like a black heart…would lead them to do terrible things. Things that will lead them to darkness… In my anti-Kyubey theory… Magical Girls represent light as Witches represent darkness. So… if a Magical Girl's soul becomes eclipsed by darkness; they are consumed by it._

Riku knows he's at a breakthrough. He knows where this is going, but still can't find the one thing that makes his new theory more plausible. Riku makes a small gasp, "Wait, now I remember!" Riku flashes back to the battle with the last Witch before he found out about Yuma's death. Before the battle he noticed a child's drawing of him in the frame. During the battle, he recalls the unique space he was in; fighting against an apparition. He remembers the pain feeling in his heart as well as the words that were spoken by the apparition. He visually remembers the silhouette; slowly, he filled that silhouette with Yuma's figure. After completing the picture; Riku snaps himself to the present.

Riku's eyes are quivering as he squeezes his right arm. "So that's it…" Riku say's in a whisper. "So this is the dark truth… the forbidden truth of Magical Girls…However, I need to be sure. First, I'll get more information from Kairi directly and give the copy of my logs to her. After that, I need to go to Utako's hometown…interview her friends and family and confirm that she was indeed a Magical Girl." Riku goes silent before closing his eyes. "Yuma was a Magical Girl for one day. Could she have pushed herself too far in finding a Grief Seed? That's a possibility, but then why would her body be outside of her barrier. If the Organization was involved with her, they wouldn't casually take her body out of the barrier. Unless… could they have been spying on me, all along? Then…" Riku trails off as his eyes grow fierce with rage as he opens them. He stands up while uncrossing his arms before marching forward. "If the Organization already knew about the system, but haven't seen it themselves…then they would want to witness it first hand to confirm if it's true or not. Meaning; they wouldn't simply find one girl and keep an eye on her. No… they would push her to her limit. So in reality she was turned into a Witch not just from Kyubey who began the process…" Riku clenches his fists, "It was the Organization that finished it," he says before clenching his teeth.

* * *

#GRADUS PROHIBITUS#

Dark clouds billow around the space. Fragments of earth hang idly in the empty sky. There are several large landmasses with buildings with unique and alien design. However, many if not all; are filled with holes. There are some that have partially collapsed and some that have been reduced to nothing but debris on the cold stone ground. Though a star can be seen through the haze here and there, the entire area can be seen in the twilight of perpetual nightfall. Not a single soul can be found in the lifeless void. On a slightly smaller landmass is a large and tall tower; perhaps even far taller than Yen Sid's keep.

Upon that tower; observing the destruction and remnants of a once civilized word is the Magical Girl Oriko. Her eyes continue to scan the scenery around her as a sadistic smile creeps upon her mouth. She cackles slightly has her eyes appear to be filled with nothing but contempt. "You certainly took your time," she said in a sickly, soothing voice.

On the far end of the tower's roof, a Corridor of Darkness opens up. Walking out of it is Xehanort from the most distant past. "I thought I would leave you to your final thoughts," he says with an emotionless tone.

"My final thoughts… No… Everything has gone as I have predicted. Now… there is nothing left…but for me to disappear…" she cackles once more as if she was finishing a cruel joke.

"So, you have lost your mind before your heart or your soul."

"On the contrary, I have done everything that I can do. The Incubators are finished… The Witches will soon be extinct… As for us, the ones forgotten by the folds of time and fate." She raises her hands to the air above as if calling out to a spiritual presence. "Our sacrifice will now be known. Even if we are not remembered for our deeds, our story shall exist through you and the Keyblade wielders that continue to fight to protect my world along with the many others."

"I do not what you are talking about. Nor do I care. I came here to put an end to your pitiful existence."

"Pitiful," she says in a whisper as she lowers her arms. She sinisterly giggles before turning into arrogant laughter, "Can't you see!? Without me, you would have never found this world! The Incubators would continue to whittle down my world to nothing. And they would bring that fate to many more worlds!"

"As I mentioned before; you lost your mind. Now time to put an end your existence as the Witch you have become."

"That's right…I am a Witch… a fledgling Witch, but now I am ready. Ready to accept my fate." She turns around as a dark aura seeps from her body. Xehanort narrows his eyes on the fallen Magical Girl.

Oriko looks at the time traveler with an arrogant smile as her eyes are completely clouded. She stares at him for a few seconds. "It's time… Now witness… my despair!" she yells out with crazed out eyes. Immediately a dark force explodes for Oriko; her body still intact. Xehanort braces himself as the Magical Girl's body floats in the air. The darkness flooding out of her suddenly retracts into a black orb hovering above her. Immediately it explodes with a dark force; consuming everything, even the Organization member.

* * *

Riku is now walking in Mitakahira City once again as the town is bathed in the light of the setting sun. He's currently on a sidewalk just outside of the park to his right. He's keeping his senses open; already feeling several wandering Familiars, if not Witches, in the area. However, knowing that Kairi is around, and that she isn't' alone; Riku has faith that they can keep the powers of darkness in line. Still, he needs to meet her; not just to inform her, but to give her the knowledge he has picked up over that the last several days. Though he himself is convinced about his new theory, he still needs actual proof about Utako to confirm it. Hopefully, everything he has written down in his log would be enough to lead Kairi to his theory.

Riku picks up a dark force gathering somewhere in the park. However, it was a familiar force. He can tell the force isn't as strong as a Witch; not even as concentrated as he would have picked up from a Familiar. Still Riku decides to investigate immediately and sprints ahead. After a minute; he is running into an open area. He looks around; trying to pinpoint where the darkness is coming from. A scream suddenly catches attention, Riku runs towards the path where he heard the sound coming from. As he sees the clearing; Riku's eyes widen. There is a man looking around in a panic as he is surrounded by the embodiments of darkness the Keyblade Master is most familiar with; Heartless.

"Don't stand there, run!" He says as he reaches the man before falling into his stance and summons his Keyblade. "I'll take care of this."

"You don't have to tell me twice man!" the civilian screamed out loud before making another scream as runs away in the opposite direction.

Riku analyzes his opponents. Currently there are five Shadow Heartless twitching about. Riku holds his ground before charging. He attacks one of the Heartless; felling it in three swings. The third swing knocked another Heartless a good distance. Two of the Heartless already melded into the ground earlier, pop out and attack Riku. Riku rolls to his left before kicking on the ground; propelling him to the attacking Heartless. He defeats them with a powerful slash. The Heartless he pushed back earlier orients itself before getting blasted by fire magic from the Keyblade Master.

Immediately, dark holes pop up all over the place; revealing Commander Heartless. Riku takes his stance and counting up to thirty of them. Thinking that's it best to end this as soon as possible. Riku takes a deep breath as he focuses his energy with closed eyes. Three of the Heartless charge in with spinning attacks. Just as the Heartless about to hit their mark, the Keyblade Master's eyes snap open. With a swing of his Keyblade; he eliminates the attacking Heartless with a large sword beam of light covering his wielding arm as his body glows with a white aura. Riku goes into a dance of swinging, rolling, dodging, eliminating major portions of the enemy with his light-fused weapon. After a minute, only ten Heartless are left. "Time's up," he declares before swinging his Keyblade in a circular motion. The Heartless in range were defeated after several passes. The only Heartless left are the two remaining soldiers in front of him. With a short battle cry, he slams his weapon towards them; creating an explosion of light which eliminates the Heartless.

Riku straightens himself up before scanning the area. After confirming the place is clear of Heartless, he gives off a contentful sigh as he dismisses his weapon. "Witches, Familiars, the Organization, and now Heartless." The Keyblade Master gives off a tiresome sigh. "Looks like things are starting to get complicated."

"Pardon me," a girls voice says out loud from behind, slightly startling the young man, "who are you?"

Riku turns around, finding a young girl about a year or two younger than him. She has blonde hair; ponytails shaped like drills; as she wears a school uniform. Riku couldn't help but notice that he recognizes her from somewhere. However, he didn't give it too much importance. He waves a hand to the side casually, "Oh, just someone that's passing by," he answers quickly and casually.

"What was that bright light?" she asks.

Riku knows that she might have witnessed the finale of Riku's Blade Charge technique. "Oh, nothing important," said the boy. He looks at Mami before bringing a hand to his chin. "This might sound weird, but are you a Magical Girl?" The girl's eyes widen with a slightly open jaw. Riku smirks with a sound of amusement. "From the looks of your expression, I guess I'm right."

"Again, who are-" she says before stopping. Riku already sensed more Heartless have arrived.

The Keyblade Master turns his head around before sighing. "You guys are just as persistent as ever," He says as he turns towards the Commander Heartless. He summons his Keyblade as he sets into his battle stance. A second later he leaps towards the creatures with a slash. He lands behind them, which immediately disappear and the captive hearts within them became free.

"What were those things?" the Magical Girl asks with wide eyes.

Riku turns around, "Heartless. Creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts. They're the reason I travel a lot." Nothing is said for a few seconds, before he notices her staring at his weapon. He immediately dismisses it before continuing, "It's my duty to stop them from hurting people."

"Is that why you're here?" she asks.

"Not really, I'm here to check up on a friend of mine."

"A friend?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah. Someone I've known for a very long time," he said calmly before looking up to the sky, smiling. He looks back at the girl. "Anyways, I got to get going." Riku walks towards her as he digs into his pocket for a Grief Seed he pocketed before. By the time he takes it out, he is just about to pass her, "Here, you need this more than I do." He tosses the Grief Seed into the air as he passes by the Magical Girl. As the girl is distracted by the Grief Seed Riku jumps into the air before air sliding into the trees off the paved path. After landing, he looks back; "Wonder if she's one of the Magical Girls Kairi already met? Oh well, I guess I better figure out where that girl is," he says before walking forward. Though he knows he could find Kairi faster; for the sake of keeping Kairi's identity secret, he needs to find her by himself.

* * *

_The Badlands_

*XEHANORT*

As the wind howls, blowing away the dusty sands of the rock, barren landscape, Master Xehanort looks at the scenery before him from a cliff. A Corridor of Darkness opens behind him, coming out is the Keyblade Master's youngest self. "I assume you have been successful in your task."

"Yes, she will no longer oppose us. However, she accepted her fate and became quite a nuisance."

"So… the girl allowed herself to become a Witch," the elder says before looking back at his teenage form, "What have you done with her remains?"

"If you are talking about her body… it has disappeared like anything else that loses their life inside a Witch's barrier,"

"And the Grief Seed..." Xehanort questions further.

"Let's just say… I fulfilled her favor."

The old man hums in thought; lowering his head with closed eyes. "I see…" he says softly before looking up to the scenery before him once again. "She is quite the tactician…I'll give her that."

"Indeed, using us and Riku, allowed her to see her plan to fruition. And it was through her plan, that we are able to eliminate one more obstacle in the path of our goal."

"Yes…" Master Xehanort replies, "The Keyblade War…And if everything goes as planned…" He looks up to the sky, "Perhaps THEY would return," he says with a dangerous smile.

* * *

The moon shines down on Mitakahira City; now bustling with the city lights at night. On top of one of the rooftops, Riku stands with closed eyes; focusing on the sources of darkness surrounding the city. His intention is to find any Witches or Familiars that disappear. Once it disappears, he'll head towards that direction. It's not the best of strategies, but it's the only thing he could think of to find Kairi as fast as possible. Half a minute later, Riku senses a Familiar a far distance away disappearing. Though he knows it could have been a Magical Girl and not his friend that got the job done, he still needs to go and make sure.

After jumping on five different buildings. Riku stops as he senses a Witch that's close by. But it's not just that it was close, but he recognizes the signature of darkness it's emanating. Riku turns to his left; where he senses it. Riku heads to his new destination. Riku jumps on several more buildings before stopping. "Just up ahead," he says as he looks at the next building in his past. Riku takes a running start. He jumps in the air, followed by a mid-air jump. He spins around before propelling forward. As he expects; the space around him warps. As soon as he lands; the landscape has completely changed.

He recognizes where he is at; a long hallway of a makeshift theatre. "I knew it," he says. There is no mistake for him. This barrier belongs to the Witch that Riku let escape so he can get Utako's body in order to give the girl's friends and family closure. Riku runs forward. After ten steps, Riku stops as he notices an unwelcome and unexpected presence.

#VENARI STRIGAS#

Five Commander Heartless, stand in front of the Keyblade Master. Riku summons his Keyblade before casting Thunder. His spell disorients the Heartless. Riku jumps up before floating in the air as fiery energy gathers around him before he slams the ground; eliminating the three in the middle as small meteors hit the ground; eliminating the remaining two. He immediately continues forward.

After a minute, he comes across another group of Heartless, this one consisting of two Fortunetellers and four Commanders. The fortunetellers dance upon their crystal balls as they float around the Keyblade Master as the Commanders scurry towards him. Riku jumps up and pierces one of the Commanders before bouncing up and piercing it again; eliminating it. He continues his assault by piercing another Commander twice before bouncing up again after eliminating hit. He drives his sword into the ground; summoning small pillars of darkness that damage the remaining Commanders. After orienting himself from his attack; he summons a dark barrier; blocking the attack from the Fortuneteller from behind. He immediately counters with Counter Aura, damaging the Fortuneteller that attacked him and finishing off the two Commanders. Riku immediately attacks the Fortuneteller in front of him. After striking it several times, he launches it higher into the air before disappearing and reappearing above it; slamming it down into ground; destroying it. Riku notices several ice crystals surrounding him. He turns around and fires a Firaga spell at the remaining Heartless; eliminating it and cancels the ice spell it was casting. Riku turns back to his original direction before running forward.

Thirty seconds later, he runs into one more group of Heartless. This one is composed of two Commanders, three Fortunetellers, and three Crescendos. Riku charges ahead at the group. After thirty seconds, of striking out at the Heartless; the Keyblade Master eliminates the two Commander Heartless and one of the Fortunetellers; as well as damaging the other two. As Riku finishes off one more Fortuneteller; one of the Crescendos' is already honking a tune before it finishes up; healing the remaining Heartless. The last Fortuneteller fires a shard of ice at the Keyblade Master. Riku becomes a beam of shadow before appearing again a short distance later (Dark Roll); dodging the Heartless' magic. Riku fires off Dark Firaga; the spell breaking apart halfway before gathering and destroying the Heartless. Another Crescendo gives off a charging tune; summoning another Fortuneteller.

Riku makes a sound of annoyance in response. Riku charges at the two Crescendos. After damaging them with several strikes from his weapon, Riku uses Meteor Crash once again; eliminating the two musical Heartless. Riku's attack also severely damaged the remaining Heartless. The Fortuneteller moved away from the Keyblade Master before casting its spell. Ice crystals appear around Riku. After several seconds, Riku grabs the ice block above his head with his weapon before pointing it at the Heartless. Riku uses some his magic to propel the shard forward. Upon impact the shard explodes; eliminating its caster. After seeing that no more Heartless are around, the young man presses forward.

*THE TUMBLING*

Riku continues to run forward. "There it is," he says; finally catching sight of the curtain that leads to the heart of the Witch's lair. Just before he can reach it, a large mass of darkness flashes in front of the doorway; revealing a gigantic Heartless. The Heartless has a large; spherical head with a silver band floating in the air. On the front half are its large round yellow eyes and jaw-lined mouth and the Heartless emblem on the forehead. To its sides are two large red drums with silver rims and have two rows of diamonds connected to each other by the side points. The Heartless' head immediately spins in place before launching at the Keyblade Master. Riku summons his Keyblade before swinging it to meet his opponent's charge. The Heartless continues to spin forward as Riku grunts under the force before he is pushed back as the Heartless' head snaps back to its original position. Riku's back faces the ground before he uses the momentum to land on his feet. He immediately bounces backwards from the momentum. He bounces on his hands before sliding on his feet. He looks at the Heartless before taking his stance; staring at his foe for ten seconds.

Riku charges ahead; two more Heartless appear. They look like Crescendo's but twice the size and different color schemes; one is mainly is red while the other is light blue. The Keyblade Master recognizes them; for he ran into these Heartless several times while Sora was asleep to regain his memories. He recalls reading about them from Roxas' journal; which dropped out of his coat while he took him to DiZ's lab. They are known as Flare Note and Bubble Beat. As expected from their names; the Flare Note fires a burning fireball as the Bubble Beat launches an orb of water.

Riku jumps over the two attacks before attacking the Heartless; which don't stagger easily. After a minute; Riku recognizes the giant Heartless is spinning its head again. Riku's eyes widen before he dives to the side. At that time; the Heartless launches its head. Riku barely dodged its attack; and fortunately for the Keyblade Master; the Heartless eliminated the two smaller ones. The Heartless' head snaps back to its original position before Riku gives chase.

The Heartless looks down; as if concentrating. Its two drums lift into the air before they hover towards the Keyblade Master. One drum is now hovering above Riku while the other is in front of his path. Either through luck or intuition; Riku Dark Rolls out of the way as the two drums pound away at the spot Riku was at. With nothing left but the head; Riku unleashes his assault. After swinging his Keyblade eight times, he performs Dark Break; hitting it four times before plunging into the ground to create a dark shockwave. The Heartless spins its head horizontally; knocking the Keyblade Master back. The Heartless' drums disappear after glowing for a second; reappearing seconds later at their original positions.

Another Flare Note and Bubble Beat appear before the Keyblade Master. Not wanting a repeat of last time; Riku uses Meteor Crash; damaging the two Heartless from both the shockwave and the conjured meteors. Riku jumps back before he brings his Keyblade back in a dramatic fashion. Next second later, he executes one of the fastest and deadliest skills, Zantetsuken; appearing behind the Heartless with his Keyblade extended forward. The two Heartless vanish with only the giant one remaining. Riku runs forward. The Heartless prepares its signature rolling attack; but Riku is ready this time. The Heartless attacks, Riku stands his ground. Riku's weapon collides with the spinning cannonball. After holding out for five seconds, Riku roars as he manages to launch the Heartless' head to ceiling; crashing into it. Riku gathers his strength as he brings his wielding arm back; crossing his body with both hands on the Keyblade's hilt. The head falls down. Riku manages to time it just right; slamming the Heartless' back to the entrance where it collides before falling and rolling forward several times.

The Heartless looks dazed as if it's looking up stars circling around its head. Riku wastes no time. Seconds later, he performs Zantetsuken once again; cleaving through the Heartless before he reappears behind it. A spark flies from the Heartless face as it jerks up. The head stares at the ceiling, floating idly in the air for a few seconds before a bright light glows from it. A giant heart comes out before disappearing. A cloudy aura surrounds the head and its drums before they vanish into the ether.

Riku immediately goes through the curtain. He finds himself on the top level of the audience hall; which is packed for some reason. On the stage he sees two figures. To the left is the Witch from before and to his surprise, on the right is none other than Kairi; who's kneeling down trying to catch her breath. Without wasting anytime; Riku spins his Keyblade before bringing it back. In the next second, Riku disappears. At a blinding speed; he slashes through the Witch. He lands on the back wall of the stage before he propels himself to the scaffolding above him. After landing he looks down as the Witch bends forward, giving off a gurgling cry, before it completely disintegrates.

Seconds later; the stage fades away and Riku finds himself standing on top of the roof entrance of the building the Witch built its lair on. Riku looks up finding the Grief Seed floating towards him from the sky before falling. After grabbing it, he looks down at his friend, tossing his prize around several times. The Keyblade Masters sighs. "How come every time you get in trouble, I'm the one that bails you out?" he says with a smirk.

Kairi sighs with a smile, closing her eyes, looking down as she dismisses her Keyblade. She looks back up, the back of her hands on her hips, with a defiant smile. "I had everything under control," She says to the silver-haired youth, "Riku."

Riku smiles once more after he stops tossing the Grief Seed before jumping down. A second later, he stands next to the wall behind him. "So, what's up?"

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the chapter, fellow readers.**

**I apologize in advance if I made Oriko a little OOC. Anyone wants to take a wild guess where she and Xehanort were at?**

**I'll get the next chapter up in about two months.**

**Until next time.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**WHO ARE YOU?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Chapter 9 is now online.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: WHO ARE YOU?**

Several cars pass by in opposite directions on street next to a forested area. Rustling leaves stir for a few seconds before Riku jumps from the greenery of the trees before landing on the sidewalk. Riku looks back with a smirk before making a sound of amusement. He takes a few steps before stopping; bringing a hand to his stomach as he closes his eyes tightly for a second. "Man," he says with a smile, "either she improved big time or Kairi taught her a few new skills or something."

He briefly flashes back; fighting or rather testing two Magical Girls; one is the red-head he met back in Kazamino City; the other a bluenette who fancies herself as a magical swordsman. "Oh well, as long as they can work together; I'm sure Kairi won't have any complaints." Riku nods before running from the park. After a few seconds in his stride his eyes tighten. _I truly hope my theory is wrong…Hopefully those Grief Seeds can give them more time for either me or Kairi to make a breakthrough and bring an end to this crisis. _ Riku recalls giving four Grief Seeds to the two girls before remembering the moment he gave a copy of his logs to Kairi along with his warning._ All that's left...is to determine if that girl Utako…truly was a Magical Girl. _The Keyblade Master though as he continues his stride.

During his rush, he recalls the facts he and Kairi went over earlier. The facts they discussed involving Magical Girls, their relationship with Kyubey and Witches, as well as the main reason they were sent to this world in the first place. Riku already realized that he has been more focused on the Witches than searching out for the actual source of the disturbance that Yen Sid had sensed. After hearing Kairi's progress on their initial goal, with her stating that a Magical Girl called Homura is somehow connected to this disturbance, Riku believes that Kairi is closer to their mission and decides to let her follow up on her lead. As Riku goes over the discussion in his head, there was something that caught Riku's attention. Namely what Master Yen Sid told Kairi on his thoughts from Kairi's discoveries. "So…Kyubey and the Witches are related, huh?" He mentions as he slows down to a stop. He immediately brings a hand under his chin, "Looks like Master Yen Sid isn't far from the mark. Still, I need to be sure. I just truly hope that my theory…is only a theory."

* * *

*SHADED TRUTHS*

On the roof of a building, a Magical Girl wearing a violet cloak lands from jumping back. The hood of her cloak is already pulled back. She pants heavily as her violet eyes are focused on something in front of her. Miyako knows what she is up against. After all, she was warned about the figure in front of her.

Standing five yards away from her on top of a building, is the blue-haired, stoic member of the Organization; Saïx. His signature claymore is grasped in his right hand; holding it in a reverse style as the weapon stands next to its wielder. His eyes narrow before charging at her; his weapon behind him. The Magical Girl adjusts her stance as she waits for the man to reach her. As soon as she is in reach of the blue-haired warrior's weapon, she crouches slightly as her eyes narrow. A large pink circle spreads out from below her feet. Saïx's eyes widen a small bit before he steps on the expanding circle. Miyako jumps high to her right; avoiding the massive explosion the Organization member triggered.

After landing, she focuses on the smokestack from her magical explosive. She continues to pant heavily. "Did that get him?" she mutters to herself. Nothing happens for a few seconds. Suddenly a gust of wind shoots out from the smoke catching her off guard. She braces herself as the gust slams into her. She manages to hold her position before faltering with a step back. In that next instant, Saïx appears before her. Without any time to be able to read his soul, the basis of how she predicts and how to utilize her magic, she is forced to dodge her assailant's attacks desperately. After the man swings his weapon eight times, he swings his weapon upwards. The girl dodges by jumping in a slight twist, her right arm stretched out towards him. In a split second, the man's eyes narrow as he plants his foot before swinging his weapon from his left to his right. At that moment the girl's eyes widen. In that moment, time seems to have frozen for her as the main's weapon is about to hit the back of her right hand; the hand housing her violet Soul Gem in the shape of a magatama. Her eyes narrow with a sad gaze. _So… this is it… _she thinks sadly.

The next moment Saïx's claymore strikes the girl with a glass-shattering noise as she is sent a few yards away before she crashes into the floor and rolls a few times before stopping. Couple seconds later; the girl's cloak glows before it disappears; revealing her normal clothes; consisting of a turtleneck sweatshirt, long skirt, and black stockings. There is no movement coming from her as she lies on the floor haphazardly.

The Organization member walks towards her, dismissing his weapon along the way. He stops before Miyako; his body towering over her prone form. He flips the girl over with a push from his right foot. The girl makes no sound. Her head is now looking at the blue-haired man with lifeless eyes. After a few seconds, Saïx bends down before picking her up. Nothing occurs for a few moments before the man and the lifeless girl are swallowed by a pillar of darkness.

In an alley below them, another plume of darkness erupts. In its wake, is the blue-haired man; still carrying Miyako's corpse. After setting her down next to a wall, the man looks at her before kneeling down. He places his right hand over her eyes before closing them. He stands up, continuing to look down at her. A few moments later he turns to his right before walking forward. After a few steps, he stops before looking back at his latest victim. "May your soul find peace," he mutters before looking forward to continue his stride.

* * *

The morning sun glows bright above as Riku traverses on the sidewalk of a street. He had arrived in this city late at night. Geographically, it's the town between Mitakahira city and the town that Utako lived in. After getting some rest, at a local hotel, Riku immediately headed out. Already he has sensed several pockets of darkness in the town. However the Keyblade Master is aware of a faint darkness. Unlike the pockets, this darkness seems to hang in the very air around him. Though this concerns the young man, he decides to ignore it for the time being, considering that he couldn't pinpoint exactly where it's coming from. Riku continues to walk before stopping; sensing another Witch nearby. He looks around to attempt to pinpoint it. His gaze stops at the top of a five-story brick building towards the right. He sees two Heartless; Armored Knights to be more exact. The knights held their positions; swaying slightly as they move their feet every few seconds. It isn't long till they disappear into small dark vortexes. "Looks like I have a party to crash," he says before rushing to the building.

A minute later, Riku is scaling the side wall of the building with his feet. Riku jumps when the roof is in reach. He grabs hold of the edge before flipping forward and landing on the roof. Riku scans the area. He can sense the darkness surrounding the area; but it is not as strong as a Witch. Riku walks towards the center; waiting to see if a barrier erects around him. After reaching the center and standing there for half a minute, nothing happens. Riku's eyes narrow as he summons his Keyblade.

*DANCE TO THE DEATH*

Immediately, he is surrounded by ten of the Armored Knights. Riku shifts into his battle stance. Riku takes a small breath; mentally prepared for the battle. Two of the Heartless approach from behind. Riku disappears before their attacks hit. Riku immediately strikes them from behind, in a flurry of slashes as he reappears. The Keyblade Master disappears again; initiating Dark Splicer; slashing each Heartless one at a time before disappearing to attack the next. After his attack, the young man stands in the center of the Heartless. The Armored Knights raise their sword arms before charging at the Keyblade Wielder. Riku responds with his Keyblade; swinging in rhythm of their assault. Each strike of his Keyblade eliminates a Heartless as he guides their attacks to miss him; effectively dodging and striking each of his foes with deadly precision disguised as a dance. After eliminating the final Heartless, Riku raises his weapon; knowing the battle isn't over yet.

Immediately ten more Armored Knights surrounded him, along with three each of the following Heartless: Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, and Yellow Opera; their positions mark the points of a triangle when seen from above. The magical Heartless move about as the grounded Heartless close in. Riku moves forward, taking out two of the Armored Knights with a several combos while damaging the others. Two of the Red Nocturnes cast fire on the Keyblade Master; Riku activates Dark Barrier. After the barrier absorbs the spells; Riku unleashes Counter Aura; eliminating one more Armored Knight while damaging two more. The Yellow Operas finish casting their Thunder spells. Riku uses Shadow Roll to evade, only to get sucker punched by an incoming Blue Rhapsody. The attacked staggers him slightly; just enough for two Armored Knights to make clean hits on him. Riku jumps out of the way from a third Armored Knight. He air slides towards a Red Nocturne, before spinning with his Keyblade; eliminating it. As soon as he touches the ground, he immediately jumps again before firing Dark Firaga. His spell splits apart and eliminates three more of the Armored Knights and two Blue Rhapsodies. The remaining ice-wielding Heartless shoots a Blizzard spell at him. Riku Shadow Slides once more; appearing behind the Heartless before finishing it off. As soon as Riku touches ground, he casts a Magnet spell around himself; drawing in the remaining Heartless towards him. As soon as all the Heartless are near him, he spins in the air; eliminating the Heartless with the force of the energy of his swing and magic.

Immediately, ten more Armored Knights appear, along with five Neoshadows and five Wizards. The Heartless surround Riku, who gathers dark energy into his Keyblade before flinging his arms out. The Wizards shoot fire and blizzard spells at the Keyblade Master. He jumps into the air before hovering. Riku initiates his signature Dark Aura. After making eight passes, damaging all the Heartless, Riku stabs the ground; causing pillars of darkness to erupt around him. The pillars eliminate two Armored Knights and a Wizard. Several Neoshadows that melded into the ground jump out before spinning towards the Keyblade Master. Riku blocks with his barrier before pushing them back with Counter Aura. Riku looks to the one on his right before attacking with Shadowbreaker; eliminating the Neoshadow with his dark spin and taking out an Armored Knight and a Wizard in the light portion of his attack. Riku unleashes more power; the Keyblade now enveloped in a light blade as his free arm is covered with dark energy with black electricity sparkling; taking a drill-like shape. Riku moves into a frenzy; using both his light and dark infused arms. He eliminates nearly half of the Heartless before finishing off one more with a thrust of his dark-infused arm. Riku turns around seeing the remaining Heartless; two Neoshadows, two Wizards, and four Armored Knights. Riku smirks before dashing towards them. Riku slides on the floor before combining the powers into a large, dim, gold sword drill. The young man cries out as he drills into the Heartless all at once. The energy shredding the Heartless explodes in twilit sparks (Eclipse Drill).

Riku shifts back to his stance in the middle of the roof. After a few seconds, he lets out a sigh of relief as he lets go his stance; dismissing the Keyblade. He looks around for a few seconds before facing forward. "Looks like I missed that Witch." Riku knows he needs to head to Utako's town to confirm his theory as soon as possible. But there is something else that he wishes to confirm; which can only be found inside a Witch's barrier. "Now…where did it go?" he says in a quiet tone.

"So, you're the boy I've been hearing about," a child-like voice echoes, startling the Keyblade Master. What surprised him even more was that he didn't hear the voice with his ears, but inside his own mind. Riku looks scans the area in front of him before realizing there is a presence behind him. He turns around, finding a small, white animal with long ears and a swishing long tail. The being reminds him of some kind of plush toy. Riku couldn't help but think that he saw it before. Though the two never actually met; Riku has a good idea based on what he's heard from Kairi and Yen Sid.

Riku narrows his eyes at the Incubator. "You must be Kyubey."

Kyubey blinks its eyes before tilting its head, "Correct. How did you know about me?"

"I've heard a lot of things about you from the Magical Girls I've met," Riku states. "Especially how you take away their souls in exchange for a wish," he says with a slight anger in his tone as he clenches his right hand.

"So you know about that. Do not misunderstand. It is a necessity."

"A necessity for them… or for you?" he asks with an accusing glare. Kyubey does not respond. "Look I don't know what it is exactly you're after. But… putting innocent girls in danger… that's not something I can easily overlook."

"What we are doing is necessary for the universe. Surely you can understand that."

"Truthfully… I don't understand. Nor do I need to. All I need to know… is that your actions are hurting a lot of people. Just how many lives do you think you have sacrificed to meet your ends?" the Keyblade Master demands with a swing of his arm.

"We do not sacrifice anyone. We merely give a choice to the girls that have potential to become Magical Girls. It is their choice to sacrifice themselves in order for their wishes to be granted." Riku makes a sound of disgust as he looks away with anger. "Speaking of making sacrifices. Isn't it your choice to sacrifice Magical Girls?"

"What?" Riku looks back, slightly shocked from the accusation.

"Magical Girls need to fight Witches in order to claim Grief Seeds and purify their Soul Gems. But what happens if there aren't any Witches. What happens then?"

"Wait a minute…Are you saying just because I hunt down Witches, that I'm putting Magical Girls in danger?"

"That's one perspective. A classic example would be in Kazamino." Riku makes a slight gasp, having an idea what the Incubator is saying. "From what I gathered from a Magical Girl who used to hunt in that area, you have eliminated every Witch there. Because of that…there weren't any Grief Seeds for a new Magical Girl to find."

Riku can feel himself trembling; not of fear but of rage. Riku turns his back at the Incubator. "This Magical Girl you're talking about…the one that couldn't find any Grief Seeds." Riku clenches his left fist. "Her name wouldn't have been… Yuma by any chance?"

"So you have met her. She did have potential, but I didn't think she would push herself so hard to find a Grief Seed."

"That's all I needed to know," the Keyblade Master mutters with clenched teeth. "So, you can grant any wish?" he asks in a low tone, confusing Kyubey. "If that's the case there's one wish I wouldn't mind being granted." In an instant, Riku turns around to towards his left. "For you to disappear!" he yells out; firing a Dark Firaga spell with his left hand. The Incubator had no time to react. A dark explosion occurs upon impact. Riku breathes heavily; using a lot of power for that one spell. After the black flames recede, Kyubey lies on the floor. Riku walks up to it. Seeing that the Incubator isn't moving. Riku makes a small gasp as he looks at his left hand, realizing what he did. He allowed his anger to take over and allowed the darkness for that moment to flow through his body. He looks back at the corpse before him. Though it couldn't have fought back, Riku destroyed it without a thought. "Perhaps its better this way," he says softly to console himself. Perhaps with this act, there would be no more girls that can be tricked into giving up their lives.

"That was rude," Kyubey's voice echoes in Riku's head, surprising him. After looking around he finds another Kyubey standing behind him. Riku stares at it with surprised eyes. He then recalls Miyako' words; Kyubey's soul is connected to small threads that spread out to even beyond the horizon. Riku now realizes what this means. Kyubey has many bodies to use and they all belong to a single soul. Riku looks at the Incubator in front of him as it passes by him and begins to eat the body that was there. "I just hope you don't make a habit of 'killing' me every time we meet," the Incubator says after eating its old body.

Riku makes a sound of annoyance as he turns around. "Don't worry. I don't have time wasting my energy on something like you." Riku walks forward.

"There is one thing I'm curious about," Kyubey says telepathically as it looks at the Keyblade Master, causing him to stop. "What were those creatures you were fighting earlier? I highly doubt they were Familiars."

Riku slightly stiffens. The Incubator must have been watching him fighting the Heartless. "Just monsters that need to be taken care of," he says. "Nothing more. Nothing less. And I could say the same thing about you in that regard." Riku runs forward before jumping off the roof and into the alley below.

From a higher rooftop, a black-coated figure oversees the scene before calling the darkness to disappear from the scene.

* * *

Deep inside a wooded area; sunlight filtered from the leaves bath the forest ground. The air twists and turns, eventually a black-coated figure appears within the haze. The figure is none other than Xigbar with his signature arrow guns. "Well, that was a good exercise," he says before dismissing his weapons. He puts his left hand on his right shoulder before rolling his arm in the air. "Can't tell how many Witches I've taken down? Not to mention some of the girls I happen to permanently K.O. Now let's see if I can find another playmate to have fun with?"

"This is no time for you to neglect your assignment," Saïx's voice cuts through the air before the Luna Diviner appears from a Corridor of Darkness in front of the Sharpshooter. "You still have a target to secure, remember?"

"Don't worry. I was looking for it," he says with a shrug and with a wicked smile. "That last Magical Girl I took out mentioned that she last met the little critter around here. Not my fault I walked into a Witch's habitat."

"Luckily for you, I happen to find it."

"Oh, and where would it be?"

"Your target happened to run into Riku. I just took out a nearby Witch before coming across them. It just so happens, that the Keyblade Master decided to terminate it."

"Really?" Xigbar says in a somewhat joyous tone. "I got to remind myself to thank him for taking care of that little errand for me."

"Wrong," Saïx cuts in on Xigbar's mood. "He merely proved of what we suspected. That Kyubey is not just a being, but an entity. An entity that can house itself in a number of bodies. Which is why your task should be your top priority."

"You know… I'm starting to get tired from chasing that thing. I mean hunting down Magical Girls hasn't been helpful of tracking it down."

"Perhaps a chance may present itself," Saïx says before turning around. "Today, I intend to test how strong she has become. Perhaps her performance might attract unwanted attention." With that, the blue haired man disappears into a Corridor of Darkness.

Xigbar looks at the area his fellow member disappeared at. It takes a few seconds to realize what the other meant. "I get it. Now that I think about it. I wouldn't mind seeing how well our little princess has grown," he says with a big smirk.

* * *

Deep in what appears to be the bottom of a seafloor, a school of skeletal fish swim high above it. Watching them from below is Riku. To his surprise he finds himself able a breath in this aquatic space. Then again this could be expected from a lair of a Witch. Riku looks straight ahead. "Alright. Let's see…" he says before closing his eyes. The darkness in this space is strong, like any other Witch's barrier. And along with any lair of a Witch, there is a certain sense Riku is able to sense within the darkness of this space. Riku is now trying to figure out exactly what it is. He reaches out into the darkness.

A minute later, Riku is able to get a better sense of this darkness. He allows the darkness to flow through him, but he stands firm against its nature. After a short moment, he feels something wet running down his right cheek. He notices that there is a buildup of water within his right eye. Riku snaps himself out of his focus, immediately putting a finger on his cheek. He is able to confirm that a tear ran down from his right eye. At that moment, he slowly touches his chest. There is no mistake to Riku, he feels sad. Not just sad; he is filled with regret. "So that's it. The darkness given off by these Witches. It contains their emotions. Emotions of sadness, regret…despair. So the darkness, is actually a mixture of their released emotions. Hope and despair… is it really true then? Do Magical Girls… truly become Witches…" Riku shakes his head, closing his eyes. "I…I just can't accept that. Not yet. If that's true then, that Witch I fought. The one that was able to communicate with me. I know should accept it. But I just can't. That's why I need to reach Tonagabi Town…Utako's hometown. If her activities their do indicate that she is a Magical Girl, then I can accept it, along with my theory." The Keyblade Master opens his eyes. "If my theory is correct…then I might as well put an end to this Witch's suffering as well." He says before running forward.

After running for a few minutes, Riku slides to a stop as several Screwdiver Heartless appear before him. Riku takes out his Keyblade. The three Heartless charge at him. Riku blocks their charge with a Dark Barrier; follows up with Counter Aura. Riku proceeds ahead and eliminates the one in the middle with several strikes. He continues with physical swings of his weapon to eliminate the remaining heartless in the same manner. Six more Screwdivers surround the Keyblade Master. Riku disappears; initiating Dark Splicer. He attacks each Heartless twice before dropping to the ground. The Heartless jerk around from Riku's attack. He follow up with Magnet Spiral; drawing the Heartless towards him before performing a spinning jump attack eliminating them.

After landing, Riku dismisses his weapon after a few seconds. "Heartless and Witches together…" he says. "That truly makes them harder to defeat, especially if they are fighting side by side at the same time." Riku makes a sound of amusement with a smirk. "When I think about it, it makes things a little more interesting. However, to a Magical Girl, I can already tell that it makes their fight even more troublesome. Especially if they are pushed to their limit." Before Riku moves forward, he senses something.

#PUGNA CUM MAGA#

He looks around trying to pinpoint it. Riku gasps before looking up. He jumps back; large black tentacles slam at the spot he was at. Riku looks up at the Witch above him. The Witch approaching him is large, luxury cruise ship with black, large tentacles protruding from its side; each tentacle just as long as the ship itself.

Riku jumps into the space above before jumping again in midflight at the height of his first jump. Riku now floats in front of the Witch. With a spin, Riku propels himself towards the Witch. The Witch swings its tentacles at the Keyblade Master who spins around them. After he manages to close in, he targets the closest tentacle at its base. He acrobatically attacks the tentacle in three strikes. The tentacle dissipates into black smoke. Another tentacle slams into the Keyblade Master pushing him away.

After Riku regains control of himself he charges at the Witch. Several dark portals open in front of the Witch; revealing more Screwdivers. The Heartless swims towards the intruder. The Heartless meet him halfway. Riku charges at one of them, eliminating it in several slashes. The remaining two charge at Riku, who spin dodges to the left. The Heartless disappear into the darkness, only to reappear in front of Riku. He immediately attacks one of them. After a few seconds, he attacks the remaining Heartless. After eliminating it, Riku realizes the Witch swings it remaining tentacle on its starboard side. Riku barely dodges it in time. He dashes towards the base of the tentacle. Riku delivers several strikes at the tentacle; effectively destroying it. The Witch swings its massive body at the Keyblade Master. Riku instinctively disappears and reappears at the other side; where its remaining tentacles are located. Though Riku manages to avoid that last attack; he was a little fatigued from the stunt. This gives the Witch a chance to push him away once again with the tentacle based in towards the rear.

He shakes off the hit after being thrown a long distance. He charges back at the Witch once more. Just like before, Screwdivers appear to intercept the Keyblade. Without wasting anytime, Riku charges through one of them. After avoiding the other Heartless, he propels forward. The Heartless disappear and reappear. But Riku is ready and fires off a Mega Flare; eliminating the Heartless. Riku rounds the rear tentacle as the Witch tries to strike him with it. Riku strikes hard and eliminates the tentacle.

The remaining tentacle goes for the Keyblade Master. Riku barely avoids it. Before he can go on the attack; two Aquatanks, each carrying three Screwdivers, appear before him. Riku begins his attack on one of them. After damaging it with his combo, both Aquatanks prepare to zap Riku. The Heartless unleash their attacks; catching Riku in their electrical spells. Riku's wits are still sharp; managing to dodge another of the Witch's attacks. Riku attacks the same Aquatank; destroying it this time. The Screwdivers that were attached to it, charge at the Keyblade Master. Riku barely dodges them and focuses his attention on the remaining Aquatank. Riku attacks it with several strikes before backing off. The free Screwdivers settle back into position before attacking Riku again. Riku dodges them as he charges towards the remaining Aquatank; killing it. Now Riku is up against six Screwdivers. Riku points the Keyblade towards them and fires another Mega Flare; obliterating the Heartless in a bright flash. Riku catches the Witch's tentacle trying to hit him through the glare of Riku's spell. Riku spins around it. Riku roars out loud as he delivers a three hit combo on the tentacle. The tentacle turns to smoke; leaving behind the ship which is the main body of the Witch.

Riku floats for a few seconds before twirling his Keyblade around before bringing it back. "You are done!" he yells out before dashing at blinding speeds; cutting through the Witch before landing on the sea floor. A white line flashes across the Witch's body. It slowly separates into two halves before exploding. After that everything goes white. Riku finds himself in an empty area in the alleys of the surrounding buildings. Riku stands up and raises his free hand. The Witch's Grief Seed falls into his open palm. "That wasn't so hard," he says while pocketing away his prize.

Riku does not move from his position. With closed eyes; he tilts his head forward. After a few seconds, Riku speaks. "I know you have been watching me for some time. Why don't you show yourself?"

*THE THIRTEENTH FLOOR*

"So…" an unknown, male voice echoes, "You are able to sense me." Behind Riku is a white-cloaked figure. Riku turns around. The coat the figure wears resembles the black coats worn by Organization XIII; except the coat is more of a white-grayish color. The figure has the hood down; preventing Riku from seeing his face.

"Who are you?" Riku asks with a glare.

"I am one who is guided by fate," the man answers with his deep voice. "I go wherever fate leads me."

"In other words, a wanderer." Riku concludes from the man's words. "How do I know you're not part of Organization XIII?"

"Well, my coat should answer your last question. I have no interest in the affairs of other worlds."

"So… you're not from this world after all."

"Correct. However, I've come across this world several times already. Each time, fate has led me to a resident of this world. The last time I came across a peculiar entity. A small girl from what I recall."

"So you know about Magical Girls."

"Not exactly. That was the first time I encountered such an entity. As was the first time for me of seeing the cause of darkness I felt many times just now."

"So…why did you leave me do all the work?" referring to his latest battle.

"It was clear that you had everything under control. There was no need for me to get involved. Now I know what ails this world."

"Wait a minute. You mean you never encountered a Witch before."

"No. I merely arrived in this location and eventually found myself in that ethereal space. As soon as I saw you… I decided to observe. From what I have seen and what I felt from you. You have become quite the master of the Keyblade." Riku gasps from the man's words. "Even for one young as you…it is quite a feat."

"You know about the Keyblade?" the Keyblade Master asks with a sweep of his arm.

"Yes…It's common knowledge to those that travel between worlds after all. Speaking of which I sense another Keyblade Wielder far away from here. Not as strong as you, but holds great potential."

Riku narrows his eyes, "What are you planning?" Riku demands.

"From the tone of your voice; this other Keyblade Wielder must be a friend of yours." Riku gasps at how intuitive the man before him is. "You needn't worry. I doubt my place here this time is for you. Although," he says while turning to his left. "I yearn to go in the direction of your friend. Perhaps what my role here this time…I will find there."

"How can I trust you?" Riku says in a calm voice. The man does not respond for a few seconds.

"I have no intention of interfering with you or your friend. Besides…there is someone I would like to see once more…a resident of this world." The man turns to the Keyblade Master, "Ah… forgive my rambling. If it's all right with you I shall take my leave. If we are fated to meet again, I look forward to that meeting."

"Hey, wait!" Riku says before running towards the man. The man snaps his fingers. Riku stops running and gasps at the man's position. The man in question is no longer there; disappeared before Riku's eyes. Riku gives a sigh, "As much as I would check up on Kairi and follow that guy…" Riku turns around. "I need to reach Tonagabi Town, and put an end to my doubts once and for all." Riku walks out of the area and into one of the connecting alleys.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's the chapter everyone.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next Chapter will be up in about two months at most.**

**Until next time, fellow readers.**

**UPDATE: Just fixed a couple grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**WATCH YOUR BACK**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I have been busy with work and was playing some new games I got for the past couple months. To answer someone's question regarding about the white-coated figure, he is an OC. What's his role in this story? That will be revealed in time. As for now, sit back and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: WATCH YOUR BACK**

A plume of darkness appears on a tall building. Walking out of the darkness is the Sharpshooter, Xigbar. He walks to the edge of the building before looking down. He instantly smirks at the sight before him. "Looks I'm in time for the finale." On the rooftop on the other side of the alley below him, a giant Heartless charges at the Princess of Heart, Kairi. She dodges several of its passes before calling a barrier to protect herself from the next charge. Xigbar makes a sound of amusement before kneeling down. "She's good," he says after a few seconds. Kairi is now striking the Heartless with her Photon Blade, a variation of Sonic Blade where she becomes an arrow of light with each pass. After hitting it with her final pass, the Heartless shakes violently before bending backwards and the heart it contained gets released. "Real good…" he mutters. He keeps his eye on the released heart. The heart eventually disappears, the sharpshooter staring at the empty space. "She'll definitely will give me a good run for my money if I were to go up against her." He looks back to the girl, finding something more interesting, "Well, well what do we have here?"

Standing a distance away from the Keyblade Wielder, who is facing away from the Sharpshooter, is a white creature that looks more or less like a plush toy with a long, furry tail that's swishing about. But to Xigbar, it is the target he has been given to track down. "So the little critter decides to show up, huh?" he says as he stands up. He immediately summons his arrow guns before combining them into his trademark sniper rifle. He lowers his weapon to his right hand, while raising his left hand. The empty hand glows before an ethereal 'X' appears above the palm. Xigbar clenches his hand, which still glows. He places the glowing hand to the top of his weapon, which glows for a few seconds. "Now, how to do this?" he says as he tries to get a clear shot at the Incubator in his sights. An idea strikes him and decides to have a little fun with the Princess of Heart.

After a few seconds, he shifts to his right before kneeling. His sights are now on the Incubator, aiming just above Kairi's right shoulder. The Sharpshooter takes his time, taking in the full size of his target. He finally settles in a spot on Kyubey's forehead, between the eyes. The Sharpshooter smirks before pulling the trigger. His projectile soars just past Kairi's head before embedding itself into the Incubator. The force of the impact sends the Incubator flying for a few seconds. Xigbar smirks with a sound of amusement. "Bullseye," he says slowly before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Riku walks on a sidewalk next to an iron fence to his right, with several trees and rows of stone markers behind it. He has his hand under his chin, still thinking about the mysterious white coated person he encountered earlier today. Knowing that the man is heading to Mitakahira, where Kairi is at, he's worried about the man's possible intentions. Especially if the man can sense Keyblade Wielders, especially all the way back to Mitakahira. "Just who is that man," he asks a quiet voice. Riku recalls that the man made no move against Riku. All he knows is that the man is an outsider and has visited this world several times. He immediately recounts the man's last words; from the sound of it, the man has business not pertaining to the current crisis and has no intention of getting involved on their case.

Based on these facts, Riku convinces himself that continuing his lead in Tonagabi Town is the right course of action. He just passes an entrance to the area to his right; the gate are two, tall stone pillars. Riku's eyes widen before he sharply turns towards the entrance, identifying the land as a cemetery. "This darkness…" Riku clenches his hand before running through the opened gate.

It doesn't take him long to find what he's looking for. A group of Heartless are surrounding someone lying on the ground. "Hey!" Riku calls out before stopping and summons his Keyblade, "I'm the one you really want!" he calls out to them. Sensing his presence the Heartless turns towards the Keyblade Master; ignoring the figure they have surrounded.

The Heartless consists of three Air Solders, two Shadows, and three Wight Knights. The Air Soldiers charge at the Keyblade Master. Riku blocks with his Dark Shield before blowing them away with Counter Aura. The two Shadows meld to the ground as a Wight Knight jumps high. Riku teleports behind it after it lands and delivers a quick, five-hit combo. The Heartless falls forwards before Riku finishes it off in three more strikes. The Air Soldiers charge in once more. Riku stops them by activating a Zero Gravity spell; trapping the airborne Heartless as well as the two Shadows that emerged. Riku uses this chance and attacks all the defenseless Heartless with Dark Splicer. After delivering the final strike on an Air Soldier seconds later, all the Heartless caught in Riku's previous spell squirm from the hits they received before disappearing. The remaining Heartless are the two Wight Knights. The Keyblade Master charges in and eliminates them within fifteen seconds; using only his weapon only,

A new wave of Heartless appear between him and the unconscious person. This time there are three Darkballs along with two Wight Knights. Riku casts Firaga; hitting one of the Darkballs. Another Darkball goes in a chomping frenzy; charging at the Keyblade Master. Riku responds with ShadowBreaker; stopping its attack with the dark elemental spin and finishes it off with the light portion of the technique. The two Wight Knights jump to strike. Riku jumps as well; gathering energy into his being. As soon as the mummified Heartless land; Riku slams his weapon into the ground; calling forth small meteors to plummet the ground around him; eliminating them. Riku turns around and fires another Firaga spell; eliminating one more Darkball. Riku rolls to the side when he noticed a dark cloud right next to him. The Darkball springs out of the darkness. Riku uses Dark Splicer once more; striking the last Heartless from multiple angles before the Heartless turns to a puff of black smoke.

With no more Heartless in the vicinity, Riku dismisses his weapon and runs towards the unconscious person. The person in question is a girl in a green school uniform with a white collar and has short, black hair. Riku kneels down before shaking her slightly, "Hey, you alright?

The girl stirs as she slightly groans. After managing to get up on her knees, she slowly blinks her eyes several times. She looks at the Keyblade Master, who smiles with a sigh of relief. Riku stands back up before offering his hand to her. "Here," he says softly.

The girl looks at his face for a few seconds before staring at his hand. She takes his hand. "Th-thank you," she says as Riku helps her onto her feet. The girl stands about two heads shorter than the young man. "Are all the Familiars, gone?"

"First, the monsters that attacked you are Heartless. Second, yeah, they're gone."

The girl looks towards the ground as she twiddles her fingers in front of her stomach. "I guess, you saved me, then."

"Not a problem. Though, how do you know about Familiars?"

"Well, I'm…" the girl says to the side.

#SCAENA FELIX#

"It's okay, you can tell me," says the Keyblade Master. The girl looks up at him. "But first, what about your name?"

"Oh, its Keiko," she responds.

"Riku," introduces himself. "Now back to how you know about Familiars, you must have some connection to Magical Girls.

"A connection?"

"In other words, you know about a little bit about Magical Girls, Familiars, and Witches. And from what I can tell, you're not a Magical Girl, are you?"

Keiko shakes her head with a small smile, "You're right. I… had friends that were Magical Girls, I was even offered a chance to be one."

"But you didn't."

"It was their wish. They didn't want me to give up the life I currently have. Especially if it costs me my soul."

"So, was it their warning that stopped you?" he asks with a curious tone.

"No…See, I really don't like fighting. Even if I'm in danger or its someone else, I just don't think I have what it takes."

"These friends of yours… do you know where I can find them?" he asks with a small wave of his hand.

"Well," she says before looking to her left. Riku turns to her direction staring at a stone memorial with three names engraved on it.

Riku makes a slight gasp before looking back at Keiko with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says with a smile, never looking away from the memorial. "They used to be part of a bigger group, but they were all that's left. While they were still alive, Kyubey will come and keeps insisting on me making a contract, but they were there to remind me that no wish is worth such a sacrifice." Tears begin to swell in Keiko's eyes, still holding onto her smile. "Not only that, they told me that the fact that I can live my life normally as possible, then they know that they are still fighting for a good cause. After they passed away, Kyubey came to me one last time. I refused of course," she says with a strong tone. "Since then, he never appeared before me again."

"You had some strong friends," Riku says out loud. "But I think you are strong yourself." Riku's words prompted Keiko to look at him. "Not giving in to the temptation of Kyubey's deal of turning you into a Magical Girl for a wish."

Keiko nods before turning back to the grave marker. "That's why I come here, everyday. To remind myself of the promise I made for them. No matter what happens, even if my own life or the life of someone I care about is in danger, I would never make a contract. Besides," she looks back at Riku, "there's nothing I would really want to wish for. Even then, my friends warned me that whatever wish I made, I would eventually come to regret it."

"Life is full of regrets," Riku says after turning his head to the side. "But it's up to us to determine if we let those regrets hold us back. Even I have a few regrets." He turns back to Keiko with a small smile. "But if my choices in the past have changed, whether good or bad, I would not be standing here now."

"Riku," the black-haired girl asks.

"Yeah," the Keyblade Master responds.

"The rumor that's been going around…" she says before looking to the ground. "Are they all…"

"I'm afraid so. They are all Magical Girls more or less. And I have a good idea who's behind it." Riku clenches his fists. "Just thinking about them, what they're doing… really gets under my skin. And yet…" Riku turns to the side.

"Yet…" Keiko asks with a tilt of her head.

Riku does not respond for a few seconds. "It's nothing. If they are killing Magical Girls for the reason that I'm thinking about…" Riku shakes his head, "No, taking a life, regardless of the circumstances, is hardly forgivable," his voice filled with disdain.

"Are you okay?" she asks

"I'm fine. All I can do right now is to keep on moving forward. I still have a mission to complete after all." He turns to Keiko, "Listen, no matter what happens, believe in your own strength. Do that and who knows, you might make a miracle yourself."

Keiko looks at the Keyblade Master with a smile. "Thanks, I really needed that. I wish you luck in your mission. Take care, Riku."

"Thanks, you take care as well." Riku turns around; heading back to the cemetery's gate.

* * *

_Mitakahira Town_

*XEHANORT'S THEME*

The white-coated man stands on the roof of a small building, staring directly at the building in front of him; the glass-made structure known as Mitakahira Middle School. The school is a good distance away, with a stone wall surrounding its perimeter. The man continues to gaze at the school, "So…there are several of them there. Is it possible… Could what I foresaw back then?" He falls silent once more.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" an elderly voice calls to the man.

The white-coated figure looks back over his right shoulder before looking back at the school. "What brings you all the way out here..." the man asks before pausing. "Master Xehanort." Walking up to the man's right is the elderly Keyblade Master whose goals threaten the very balance of the Realm of Light. "I never expected to see you again."

"I happened to hear that a white-coated figure had been sighted here; a figure with a strong presence and power. I had come to see it for myself." Xehanort stops at the figure's side. "Now I know it is who I thought it was. How long has it been since we last met?"

"That question is quite irrelevant. I honestly thought that you have died by now. I see that your plan to come to this time has been successful."

"Everything has gone as I have calculated. Using Terra as a vessel; separating into two entities to bring together the seven lights and thirteen darknesses. The eventual destruction of said entities to bring about my return. Everything that has happened until now has gone as I have predicted. Despite the recent setback, there is without a doubt that a new Keyblade War will be upon us."

"Still obsessed with that legend I see. You truly do not know when to let it go. Now again, why are you here?"

"Is it wrong of me to see an old friend?" Xehanort asks before he focuses his gaze on the same building as the figure. His smile grows, "I see… So that's your interest."

"Xehanort!" the man says with a raised tone.

Xehanort turns his head, seeing the man looking at him directly. The Keyblade Master can sense the figure's eyes piercing through him. He looks forward once more, "Do not worry. I have no interest in that. I already have everything I need. Although, I wouldn't mind some assistance," his eyes turn to the figure on his left.

"As I told you all those years ago…I have no interest in your designs. Besides, your destiny clashes with his."

"You mean that boy? The one who saved the worlds twice; once from my Heartless, the second from my Nobody. There is something interesting about him. He is able to wield the Keyblade, even though the power is not originally his. Just a normal boy, whose ties to the hearts of many has turned him into a force to be reckoned with."

"So, despite the possibility he can still defeat you, you still intend to go through with this Keyblade War?"

"The boy has indeed become strong, no mistake about that. However, the future has already been written. I can recall that conversation with Eraqus in our youths. 'On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire.'" Xehanort pauses before continuing, "In response to this foresight, Eraqus countered that there is more to light than meets the eye, that it has the power to change the foretold future. A possibility I hope will truly make things interesting."

"Is that all you have to say?" the figures said in a somewhat bored tone.

"I just wanted to know where you stand in all of this," the Keyblade Master says before turning around before walking away.

"Xehanort," the man says, prompting the old man to stop.

"If we are to meet again, I shall take it as a sign."

The old man closes his eyes as makes a sound of amusement. "I shall look forward to that possibility. If that were to happen again, I would expect nothing less from you" the elderly Keyblade Master states before pausing. "Master Atef," he says before walking into a Corridor of Darkness

The white-coated figure, Atef, continues to stare at the building as its bell chimes to signal the end of classes for the day.

* * *

Deep inside a makeshift cavern that is a monochromatic scheme with black and white chess pieces strewn on the floor and ceiling as its stalactites and stalagmites, a young girl with green hair pants for breath. She wears a green tail coat with white linings and gold trimmings that reveal her black shirt. She has white pants and green boots with gold trimmings. In her hands is the golden shaft of her scythe. The scythe's blade appears to be made out of emerald with an intricate design that connects the blade with the shaft. She has a dull, green crystal dangling on her right earring.

Her green eyes glare at the three Neo-shadow Heartless in front of her. The Heartless in the center jumps towards the girl, who prepares herself for a counter. Before she makes a move, someone appears in front of her; slaying the dark entity. Blue eyes open from their closed lids, Riku tightens his grasp on his Keyblade before shifting to his battle stance. He leaps at the Heartless; striking the one on his right before uppercutting with his weapon on the enemy on his left. He spins around, eliminating the Heartless he struck first. The remaining Heartless swipes at him. The Keyblade Master jumps before slamming his weapon on the Heartless, eliminating it.

The girl continues to look at the Keyblade Master with wide eyes. Riku turns around, dismissing his Keyblade, "You're okay?"

"Y-yeah," she responds before relaxing her stance, dismissing her own scythe. She stands a head shorter than the Keyblade Master. "Just who are you?"

"Riku, and you?"

"Midori," she answers. "Thanks from before," she says as she puts a hand on her hip, "Never fought Familiars that strong before."

"That's because those weren't Familiars."

"Huh?" she responds, taking her hand off her hip.

"They're known as Heartless. Long story, short, I've been fighting them for a long time. Only recently they started showing up in these Witch barriers."

"I see," Moriko says as she brings a hand to her chin. "Are there more?"

"Most likely, how about we team up and take care of this Witch?"

"Any reason why you're fighting Witches?"

"One, they need to be stopped. Two, Heartless have started appearing more and more outside of these barriers. I happened to save a bystander earlier from them. I was able to trace the Witch to its hiding spot here."

"And the Grief Seed?" she asks with narrowed eyes with a flat tone.

"You can keep it. I don't need it. Speaking of which," Riku digs into his pocket. "Catch," he says after tossing a Grief Seed. "I figured you were trying to reserve your magic for the Witch, right?"

Midori looks at the Grief Seed before looking back at Riku. She repeats the process before nodding and returns to her normal attire, which is mainly a blue school uniform. She applies the Grief Seed to her green Soul Gem, which is already tainted to a good degree. Riku notices the process as exactly as Kairi described it; the darkness in the Soul Gem transfers to the Grief Seed. When it's done; the Soul Gem glows as the Grief Seed appears darker. Midori looks at the Grief Seed. "Looks like there's no more uses left for this one," she says with a straight tone.

"How about I hold on to it then? No need for you to hang on to it, right?" Midori stares at the now useless Grief Seed before tossing it back at the Keyblade Master. He places the Grief Seed in his back pocket. "Alright, ready to take out a Witch?"

"You lead" she says. Riku nods and the two proceed farther into the labyrinth.

For the next fifteen minutes, the two ran into several more groups of Heartless. As like other times, Riku does most of the fighting so the Magical Girl can preserve her magic for the Witch. But that doesn't mean she would do nothing. She would just summon her weapon and take out several Heartless that try to attack her as the majority of their enemies focused on the Keyblade Master. The two are walking side by side as they walked along the monochromatic cavern.

"Just curious, what was your wish?" Riku asks.

"What?" Midori responds as she looks at Riku.

"The wish you used to become a Magical Girl?"

"My wish…" she says before trailing off. "was to become more powerful."

"More powerful?" Riku asks with a raised eye brow.

"Yes…" the girl nods, "more powerful than my predecessor. By becoming more powerful, I do not have to worry about dying."

Riku's eyes widen at the reason. He then looks at her a solemn look, "You're afraid of dying?"

"I was," she answers with sharp eyes, "But now that I am more powerful than the Magical Girl before me; I shouldn't fear death. After all, I can handle any Witch that dares to enter this town."

"And your predecessor?"

"She died while trying to save me. I got caught in a barrier out of the blue. I…was afraid. I kept on going, hoping to escape. But instead I eventually went into the Witch's lair. I was already aware of the existence of Magical Girls and Witches. The Witch tried to attack me, but then she appeared, along with Kyubey. She fought the Witch, only to die within a matter of minutes. Kyubey asked me to make a contract. And I did just that. I sold my soul so I can become even more powerful than she was."

Riku narrows his eyes. "So you were aware that you needed to trade away your soul to have your wish granted."

"Yes," Midori says a cold demeanor. "I'm also aware if the Soul Gem gets destroyed, that's the end of my life. Even so, I wanted to become stronger."

"Quick question, was it really so you don't die?" he asks with a straight face. "Or are you trying to prove that you are a better Magical Girl than her?"

Midori glances at Riku, "My predecessor wasn't weak, but she wasn't strong either. And if you want to survive, the more power you have, the more chances you have at survival."

Riku looks at her with a solemn look before facing forward. _ She may have pushed the fear aside, but she is truly afraid of death. This attitude of hers. It's definitely a front so she doesn't face the fear directly. _Riku looks down at his own right hand, palm open. _ Just like me when I started out my escape from Castle Oblivion. I acted similarly like that. I fought hard and tried to prove that I can win without darkness. Even if the impulses got too strong, it didn't feel like a total victory after I temporarily transformed. Because I used the darkness, which I hated, no…feared, I kept pushing it back._ Namine's form flashes through his mind. He gives a small smile, if it wasn't for Namine to help him realize that the darkness in his heart is his alone. It was because of her, that he no longer feared the darkness and decided to use it alongside the light that was slowly becoming stronger in his heart.

The two keep on walking in silence. Suddenly, a white ghost-shaped figure appears before them. The two fall into a defensive stance. The girl wary of the being before them as Riku glares at it. Two more of the figures appear behind it and three more appear behind the Witch hunters.

*TENSION RISING*

"Familiars?" she asks with an alarmed voice.

"No, Riku answers Midori's inquiry, "Nobodies."

"What?"

"Fight now! Questions later!" Riku says as summons his Keyblade

"Alright," Midori responds before calling her emerald scythe.

The Dusks, most common variety of Nobodies, sway their bodies for a few seconds before the first one bends forward and slithers to the pair. Riku meets its charge, stunning it with a few slashes. Midori turns around and strikes at the Nobodies behind them with a wide swing. Two of the Nobodies took the hit as the third jumps in the air towards her. The Nobody hangs from the air and flails its arms at the Magical Girl, who jumps back. Riku protects himself with a Dark Barrier from two attacking Dusks. He bursts his barrier; damaging the two Nobodies before finishing off the Dusk that he first attacked. He spins with a dark aura, eliminating one of the Dusks. He immediately follows up with a light spinning attack, destroying the other Nobody. Midori swings her scythe three times; two horizontal strikes, destroying two Nobodies, before a vertical slash that pierces the ground and eliminates the last Dusk.

Four more Dusks appeared along with four Creepers. The Creepers flit around in their bird forms as the Dusks focus their attack on the Magical Girl. Midori swings her weapon in a complete circle; but all four Dusks ducked under her attack. Just as the Dusks stopped all around her, Riku casts a Zero Gravity spell; trapping the Nobodies in the gravitational field. Midori jumps up and swings in a complete circle again with a battle scream; eliminating all the Dusks this time. The remaining Creepers turned into spears before flailing about at the airborne Magical Girl. Riku appears above her, taking the hits from the remaining Nobodies. Riku raises his Keyblade. An electrical spark emanates from his weapon and a bolt of lightning hits the tip of his Keyblade before zapping the remaining enemies to nothing.

Riku lands to the ground next to Midori, who already landed. They look around finding no more of the white creatures. After confirming the area is clear, the two relax their stances and dismiss their weapons. "Care to explain?" Midori asks.

"Nobodies are non-existing beings," Riku explains. He crosses his arms, "When a strong-hearted person becomes a Heartless, a Nobody is also created. And based on what consisted of that group, no doubt they were a scouting party."

"You mean they were looking for something?"

"Yeah," he says as puts a fist on his waist before looking at Midori, "you."

"Me?"

"You heard about the rumor about dead girls? Well, those things work for the people responsible for it."

"You mean… they're hunting Magical Girls?" Riku only nods. "Do you know why?"

Riku looks to the side, "I can think of one reason…"

"And what is it?"

Riku closes his eyes. He says nothing for a few seconds, "You could say, in a way," he opens his eyes, "that your existence is a threat to their plans."

"Why are we a threat?"

The Keyblade Masters sighs, "I…don't have evidence to prove the validity of my claim. And yet…" Riku brings a hand to his chest. After a few seconds he looks back at the Magical Girl, "Well, I'm sure they won't make a move right away. There's bound to be more Nobodies in here, and no doubt they'll be aiming to take your life. Until we get rid of this Witch, leave them to me. Hopefully we can eliminate all of them so they wouldn't report back to the people that want to kill you."

"Alright," she says with a nod before walking forward. Riku stares at her. He noticed her eyes went wide for a second when she responded. The Keyblade Master sighs. _I guess she really is afraid of dying,_ he thinks before following behind her.

For the next half hour they ran into multiple groups of enemies; a few Heartless groups but they were mainly Nobodies. The duo is running through the cavern. In front of them is a simple door. What stands out about it is that it has a blue door frame, the door itself is red with a yellow doorknob. The door is completely is out of place of the monochromatic cavern; making it the most likely the room behind it is the Witch's lair. Just as they are about to reach halfway to it, a Berserker Nobody appears in front of them. The Keyblade Master and Magical Girl stop before preparing their weapons. Five more Dusks appear between the duo and the Berserker.

Riku charges first meeting the Dusks head on. Three of the Dusks jump forward, avoiding Riku's horizontal slash, but the other two took the hit and moved back before charging at him; one from the ground the other in the air. The remaining three Dusks slither their way to Midori. Midori slides her right foot back as she prepares her scythe for a wide swing. The two on the ground spring up to attack. Midori jumps forward swinging her weapon; dodging the Nobodies on the ground and cutting through the Nobody in the air; eliminating it. As soon as she lands she jumps high as a Dark Firaga spell flies below her before separating to smaller black flames. The flames hit the two Dusks behind Midori. Riku stares in that direction with his Keyblade pointed in that direction. The two Dusks he initially fought have already been taken care of.

Riku turns his attention to the Berserker barring the duo's path to the Witch's chamber. Riku runs forward. The berserker swings its massive T-shaped weapon to meet Riku's charge. Their weapons clash; locked against each other for a few seconds before Riku jumps back. The Berserker's body suddenly shrinks and wraps around the handle of its weapon as it glows. Riku grits his teeth and prepares his guard. The Nobody hammers the ground several times; the Keyblade Master managing to hold off with his barrier. But Riku's barrier doesn't stay for long, and he gets struck with several horizontal strikes before the Nobody goes high. It shifted its angles and is now plunging straight at the Magical Girl. Midori's eyes go wide; knowing she can't block in time. At the last second, Riku appears in front of her, pushing her back with a swing of his left hand. The Berserker's attack hits Riku head on; tossing the Keyblade Master into air with a cry. After the Nobody resumes its normal shape a second later, Riku recovers in the air before dashing at the Nobody. He strikes the Nobody with a thrust, immediately going into a spin around it. The Nobody squirms for a few seconds before Riku yells loud before tossing the massive enemy into the wall. He immediately fires another Dark Firaga spell, consuming the Nobody on contact. After the black flames die, nothing remains except for its weapon which disappears in a flash after glowing for a second.

Riku catches his breath before looking back at Midori. She nods in thanks and Riku replies with the same gesture. The two slowly walk to the colorful door in front of them. They stop just before it. The two look at each other before nodding. Riku puts his hand on the yellow doorknob. He turns it before opening the door. Light seeps from the other side as the door noisily creeks open. After opening the door completely, the light consumes them.

*THE CORRUPTED*

The walls of the Witch's layer appeared to be made from long strips of colored paper sewn together; mainly red and green. The floor also seems to be composed of colored paper; consisting of blue and yellow. An inhumane screech fills the air. Crawling on the black and white checkered ceiling is a giant spider-like creature. The creature jumps off before landing in front of its intruders. It yells out another screech as the duo assesses their target. The Witch's main body is shaped like a spider. The legs consist of scissor blades; one sharp edge meets another with a joint with a black scissor handle. One blade seems to be piercing its body halfway as the tip of the other blade on the paper floor. On the head area, is a large pair of scissors serving as its mandibles. The black handles have merged with the head and the blades themselves are six feet long.

With weapons ready, the two stand on guard as the Witch stares down at them. The Witch lunges at them, closing its scissor-like fangs. The two jump in separate directions to avoid it. After landing, both ran forward; moving parallel with the Witch's body. The Magical Girl unleashes arcs of wind from her scythe cutting into the body between the legs. Meanwhile, Riku fires off multiple fire spells on the Witch's other side as well. The third leg suddenly extends out in the air before slamming it on the ground. Riku rolls, barely dodging the razor sharp scissor leg before jumping forward, unleashing a flurry of fire spells. They reconvene behind the Witch. To their surprise, the back of the Witch is lined with ravenous, sharp teeth. The Witch lunges at them again with the teeth wide open. The two jump back in time. After landing they stare down at their target as the Witch turns around to face them with its scissor head.

"A pair of scissors on the front," Riku starts saying, "and a hungry mouth in the back, not to mention those razor sharp legs, this one certainly doesn't look like to have any weak spots."

"Your point is?" Midori asks flatly.

"I'm just saying this one won't be beaten easily." The Witch lowers its body, Riku's eyes tighten. "Look out, it's coming," he says calmly. As he expected the Witch lunges at them. Wary of Riku's warning, Midori jumps back. Riku makes small steps and weaves his body, barely dodging each of the Witch's cuts as its twists and turns its head. Riku plants a foot on the ground and swings his Keyblade. He locks blades with the scissor blade on his right; effectively stopping the other blade of the pair on the Witch's head. Riku grunts as he keeps the Witch in check. Seeing the Witch is now vulnerable to a frontal attack, Midori widens her stance as brings her back her scythe. The Magical Girl takes a calm, deep breath as her eyes focus on the Witch. A stirring of wind surrounds the blade of her weapon; creating visible, wispy rings around it. She lets out a loud battle cry as she swings her weapon, creating a large crescent wave at the Witch. Within seconds, the wave barely passes by Riku as it moves between the giant pair of scissors. Midori's attack cuts deep into the Witch; causing it to rear back with a screech. Free from the blade lock, Riku takes the opportunity to jump at the monster's exposed underside. Riku delivers four quick slashes before swinging his sword upward. The impact of his last tosses the massive Witch into air. After a second, it recovers with a backflip before skidding on the paper ground.

The Witch screeches loud. Just as the Witch started screeching, Wight Knight Heartless appeared in front of it, facing the Keyblade Master and Magical Girl. Riku makes a sound of annoyance. "Leave the Heartless to me. Just focus on the that Witch,"

"All right," Midori responds.

Riku charges in attacks the Heartless. He takes out two of the six Wight Knights with quick strikes before jumping back to avoid the Witch's scissor head. The closest Heartless leaps towards Riku before spinning its arms. Riku blocks its attack before eliminating it. He turns to the other three Heartless. Behind them Riku finds Midori fending off the Witch.

The Magical Girl tries to go around to the right, but the Witch outstretches its left middle legs before bringing them down. Midori rolls to avoid the first and jumps over the second. She realizes that she is going to hit the blade on the last leg. Instinct taking over, she swings her scythe forward. The tip of the weapon hits leg and user her weapon to spring forward. As soon as she lands, the Witch is already waiting to attack with its second mouth. Jaws open wide, ready to chomp down on her. She is already aware of the second mouth and makes a diving jump. She dismisses her weapon quickly, she puts hands on the ground before pushing off into the air. She twists and turns before summoning her weapon and fires of another wave of cutting air.

Meanwhile, the last of the Wight Knights jumps high into the air. Riku meets the attack head-on. The Keyblade Master manages to block and maintain a lock on the Heartless' claws with clenched teeth. Riku cries out before pushing the Heartless away and finishes it off with a Dark Firaga from his empty hand. Riku now focuses his attention on Witch. Seeing Midori's attack hitting its mark but the Witch shrugs it off. Once again it tries to chomp her with its back teeth. Midori jumps over it and lands on the Witch. Instincts kicking in again, she yells as she runs with her scythe cutting into the Witch's back. She jumps just before she gets to the head. She skids on the ground. She looks back and the Witch is heading straight towards her with its scissor-like mandibles.

Riku runs past the Magical Girl. The Witch now focuses on him. It closes its scissor blades. Riku slides forward with his right foot ahead of him. As soon as he is under the Witch he fires a more powerful Dark Firaga; launching the Witch into the air. Riku grasps his weapon with both hands as his body glows with a black aura. Riku disappears before striking the Witch with his signature Dark Aura attack. Riku strikes seven times before appearing high above the Witch. "Now!" he yells out before diving. Midori charges forward. After ten steps, Midori jumps. She yells out as she spins several times before cutting into the Witch. At that very moment, Riku also strikes at the Witch at a perpendicular angle.

The two skid on the ground before looking back. The Witch lands on its back screeching. It tries to turn itself upright but couldn't. Eventually its screech wanes before becoming still. The Witch suddenly starts glowing. A few seconds later the Witch explodes with a bright light. After the light subsides, the two find themselves in the middle of a series of construction equipment and supplies on a broken bridge. The sky is already filled with the twilight of the setting sun. They continue to stare at where the Witch was laying. Midori dismisses her weapon before returning to her blue school uniform as she walks towards that direction. Midori stops before bending down and picking up the Grief Seed the Witch left behind.

"That takes care of that," Riku says as he walks up to her. Riku turns to his right, looking at the sunset. "Not a bad view, but I've seen places where the sunset is even better."

"What's this all about?" Midori asks as she looks at the Keyblade Master.

"Sorry, just reminiscing," he says as he puts a hand on his side. "You know, you're not half bad in a fight."

"Thanks, I guess," Midori says as she turns to the sunset. "I hate to admit it…but I can tell you're far stronger than I could hope to be." Riku looks at her with a curious hum. "How difficult would it have been, if you fought that Witch alone?

Riku stares back at the sunset, "Truthfully, I would have put more effort into it; but I think I can handle that Witch just fine."

"I see… how'd you get become so strong?"

Riku gives off a deep sigh. "Look, it doesn't matter how strong you get. If you keep looking for strength for yourself, you'll eventually lose sight of the things that matter. And before you ask, yes, I've gone that road before." Riku gives off a wistful smile, "It took me awhile, but I managed to find the path that I can believe in." Midori looks at the young man with a raised eyebrow. "But to answer your question, I became strong not just for myself." Riku raises the palm of his right hand before looking at it. "I became strong, for trying what I can do for my friends. My friends believe in me, and in return I believe in them. We continue to push each other forward. Right now, I have a friend here that I can truly count on. I just only hope that she finds the same conclusion as I have before it's too late."

"Conclusion to what?" Midori asks with a slight hint of curiosity.

Riku looks at her for a second before diverting his eyes away, "Something I'm hoping that I'm wrong about. But if what I think is true… then what I've done back then and what I'm doing now," he looks at his hand again as he trails off. Riku shakes his head before staring at the sun with a smile, "No, I can't doubt what I have done now. If I start doubting myself, I'm pretty sure he would give me a lecture."

"I see… so you've become strong…because of your friends?"

"Well, that and fighting monsters of all kinds for couple of years. And let me tell you it ain't easy. The only way you can tell if you're getting stronger…is if you are able to beat your toughest adversaries and capable of matching the strength of your rivals. If you only focus on the battles that you know you win without breaking a sweat, you're just limiting yourself. Although," Riku says before pausing as he looks at Midori.

"Yes," she says, her tone telling Riku to finish his thought.

"In your case, pushing yourself too much…may cause more harm than good."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the reason why I'm here," Riku shifts his body so he can fully look at the other side of the bridge. "What I seek is beyond this bridge…Tonagabi Town. Once there I can finally confirm my theory as well as my suspicions." Midori looks at the other side of the bridge herself. Riku turns his attention to her. He stares at her for a few seconds. For a second, he suddenly sees another green-haired girl that he came across. Remembering what happened to her, he ponders on what to do. He looks straight at the Magical Girl. "Hey. How about coming with me?"

"What?"

"Listen, I'm pretty that last batch of Nobodies we fought before the Witch was the last in that labyrinth. But there's plenty more from where they came from. Not to mention, there's the Organization."

"Organization?"

"They're the ones hunting you and your kind down. If you truly like to know why, I suggest you come with me."

Midori puts a hand on her waist as she looks at him, "You're worried about me, that's it, right? You don't want me to be by myself. Don't think I can handle myself?"

Riku lets out a slight chuckle of amusement, "Partially, yes. Nobodies I think you can handle, but the Organization, they're in a whole different league. To put it simply, even I would have difficulty trying to face against one of them by myself. But if you were to come with me, they might have to reconsider about going after you. After all, I'm part of their big plan, and they don't want anything to happen to me, well for the time being."

Midori closes her eyes with a hint of a smile, "Thanks for your concern, but I can look after myself. I may not be strong as you, but I can definitely hold my own in a fight." She looks to the ground. "But if this Organization is truly as strong as you say," she says with her voice waning. "Will they truly kill me?"

"I have no doubt about that," Riku says he says with a slight wave of his hand. "Like I said earlier, your existence poses a threat to their plans. And if there's a threat that can throw a wrench in their plans, they'll definitely snuff it out before it really throws everything off."

"I see…" she turns to the sunset. "I appreciate the offer. But I have family here. I may not care about them, but I still don't want to worry them."

"I get it," Riku says with a smirk and closed eyes. "If that's what your heart desires, there's nothing I can do to change it."

Midori nods before walking towards Riku. She stops at a few steps after passing by Riku. "Thanks for everything," she says in a quiet voice before continuing forward.

She takes ten more steps. "Hey," Riku calls out to her, prompting her to stop. His back towards hers. "Watch your back," says the Keyblade Master. "I'll come back here as soon as I can. Hopefully, I can find a way to help you survive in all of this."

She lets out a contentful sigh, "Just don't keep me waiting too long." After that she walks forward.

Riku looks at the ground with closed eyes for a few seconds. He looks up, staring at his destination. "The time has come. No matter what I learn there… I will accept it as the truth." Riku turns to his left, finding a large crate twice his size. Riku brings his right foot back. Seconds later, he jumps on top of the crate. He immediately jumps off the crate and onto the huge railing. He grinds on the rail at a high speed, heading directly to Tonagabi Town.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the end of the chapter everyone.**

**Midori is the last of my OC Magical Girls; so don't expect anymore.**

**Again, I apologize for the long delay. I do not know when I'll put up the next chapter, though.**

**Until then, let me know on how this story is doing so far? I hope its pleasing everyone.**

**Until next time everyone.**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**JUST AS I THOUGHT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I apologize for keeping you all waiting.**

**Let's just say that I wasn't getting as many sparks of inspiration as I used to.**

**But I hope that I will not disappoint you with this latest chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: JUST AS I THOUGHT**

The star-filled sky watches over a city below. In a warehouse district area, Midori is running; heavily panting. She is currently running between two buildings. She is approaching a junction with an alley to the left. Just as she enters the junction, her path forward is blocked by a Dusk. She stops, gritting her teeth. She looks back, finding two more Dusks flying towards her. These Dusks had been chasing her since she returned to the city on her way home. She could take on these Nobodies, but if she wastes her magic on them, she may not have as much magic she would like for her next Witch hunt. The only path for her to escape her pursuers is the path to the left of her original path.

She runs in that direction; now being chased by all three Nobodies. She keeps on running for a few minutes before coming across another junction. Just as she turns to the path on the right, a Berserker Nobody appears, barring her way. She hesitates and is forced to run in the same direction she had been running towards, with Dusks not far behind her. Just as she arrives at a fork on the road, another Berserker appears on the road ahead of her; forcing her to take the road on the right. She is now between two abandoned warehouses with broken windows as she continues her escape. She notices a slightly opened door on the warehouse to the right. She dashes straight towards the door. She closes it immediately after going through it. She crouches next to the wall. A minute later, she sees her pursuers slithering in the air beyond a broken window. Ten seconds after they went by and out of her line of sight, she sinks into the wall before dropping into the floor with a heavy sigh of relief. She looks straight ahead, "I think I lost them."

"Actually," a deep voice echoes, the girl's eyes go wide, "you are exactly where we want you to be." She looks around frantically before a plume of darkness erupts fifteen feet away from her. The plume swiftly fades away; revealing a man in a black coat; the hood obscuring the man's face in darkness. "There is little point in running any further."

"What do you want?" Midori asks with a tense, yet frightened tone.

"Simple," the man says before raising a hand towards the girl. Seconds later, the dark figure summons a silver claymore; decorated with a blue linings and yellow symbols at the hilt and end. The end of the man's weapon is surrounded by two blue wave-like structures with silver blades jutting out from them in the form of wings. The weapon faces downward; barely touching the ground. "You can simply have a swift and painless death. Or risk your very life and fate opposing me. Either way… your time ends now."

*SHADED TRUTHS*

Midori presses her back even further into the wall behind her. Her wide eyes focused on the man in front of her. She realizes who this person is; he's the one Riku warned her about. Despite recalling how much this person is out of her league, her eyes sharpen on the black-coated figure as she rises from the floor. Clenching her teeth, she takes a step forward. "No way…" she says softly before triggering her transformation. After it is done, she summons her weapon and brings it back as she shifts into her stance after taking several steps forward. "No way am I dying today!" She lets out a long battle cry as she rushes to the Organization member. She swings her emerald scythe at her opponent. The man quickly spins in a clockwise direction. His weapons meets the shaft of her weapon; the edge of the scythe behind him as he is inside the Magical Girl's guard as he stands to her sideways. She looks at him with wide eyes. The man gives off a judgmental hum before pushing the Midori's scythe away as he completes his circle. Seconds later; he swings his weapon upwards; hitting the stunned girl hard. Hard enough to send her crashing into the wall she was pressed against earlier with a small cry of pain before sliding into the ground.

"Care to try again?" the man asks, "Or should I just come and put an end to your pitiful existence?" She glares at the man in response. She slowly rises to her feet, leaning forward. She snaps her head up before widening her stance as she focuses her magic into her scythe. With a loud yell; she swings a wave of compressed air at the black-coated figure. The man stands there. Just as the wave is about to hit its mark; the main raises his weapon to block with only one hand. The power behind her attack forces the man to slide for about two yards before he breaks the wave with a swing of his weapon. He currently looks toward the floor. He raises his head up; the girl is no longer in front of him.

Seconds later he leans back; dodging Midori's vertical attack from his right. He responds by kicking her in the face. She tumbles a few times before sprawling onto the floor. The Organization member clenches his weapon before bringing it in front of him. He swings his weapon; creating a blue wave rushing towards her on the ground. The wave hits Midori; tossing her into the air as she screams. She crashes into the floor once more after a few seconds. She tries to get up; clenching her stomach. She is panting heavily as she attempts to get up. She manages to get up; still doubled over. She looks at the man with fierce anger. But the man sees that behind that anger is fear; a large amount of fear. The girl summons her weapon. Her eyes begin to water. After taking a heavy step forward, she leaps at the man with a loud roar, her fearful eyes holding murderous intent as tears run down from them.

"Enough," the man says. He swings his weapon; meeting the girl's weapon head-on. After two seconds; he knocks the girl's weapon out of her hands. The girl stumbles back. The man dismisses his weapon and charges at the girl. He throws combination of fast punches and kicks. The girl dodges the man's fury ungraciously. The man gives a punch towards the right side of the girl's face with his right hand. She barely dodges the man's attack, only to find herself being kicked on the same side of her face and crashing into a wall a second later.

The man's left leg hangs in the air for a second before he straightens himself up. He looks at the girl; who manage to turn her body towards him; her back pressing up against the wall. He walks towards Midori, who barely manages to reach where she was kicked with her right hand. As soon as she touched her face, she noticed something. With her index finger she reaches out to her earlobe. Her eyes widen; she does not feel the earring housing her Soul Gem. The man stops a few feet away from her; her eyes now gazing at him with fear. The main raises his clenched right hand in front of him; out towards the girl. With the palm facing up, he opens his hands. Midori's expression is full of fear; in the man's hand is her Soul Gem. "Don't worry," The figure spoke in a calm, deep voice. "Your pain ends now."

At that moment, Midori's eyes widen just a tad; seeing an image of Riku with her mind. "Riku…" she whispers. The figure shatters the crystal with a simple clench of his fist. At that moment, her eyes grew lifeless as she limply lies to the ground. Her transformation reverts back to her blue school uniform. The figure walks to the now deceased girl.

A minute later; the Organization member finished looking at the Grief Seed in his hand before closing Midori's lifeless eyes seconds later. "Never thought of you as the caring type!" a man's voice mocks him. A plume of darkness sprouts from the ground a few yards behind the dark figure. The darkness disappears as fast as it appeared, leaving behind another figure in a black coat. The figure walks up to the first as he stands up. Nothing is said for a few seconds.

"Is it done?" Saix says; still wearing his hood as he looks back at Xigbar; who also has his hood up.

"No problem," the Sharpshooter responds ecstatically with a slow swing of his arms. "In fact, I thought it was going to be a troublesome task. But thanks to her; it made things a WHOLE lot easier," emphasizing his sentence with a slight shrug of his arms.

"Good. Now all that is left_…"_ the first figure speaks as he turns his head to the dead girl, "is to wait. We will make our move when the time is right."

"And that time may be upon us soon enough," another voice echoes through the air.

*XEHANORT-THE EARLY YEARS-*

A Corridor of Darkness opens a small distance away from the other two. Young Xehanort walks out of the corridor before it closes.

"Oh, what's the latest scoop?" Xigbar asks with a flick of his arm to the side.

"While Master Xehanort was talking with an old acquaintance of his; he noticed something. Though he did not say what it was that piqued his interest; he did mention that he felt a dark impulse. On his command; I kept an eye on Kairi and her Magical Girl friends from a distance. From what I have seen it appears one of them has become depressed. I kept watch over this girl and witnessed the outcome of her latest battle with the Witch. Though I do not know what exactly happened; as I stayed out of her opponent's barrier," he says while giving a slight wave of his arm, "her body was marred with wounds of battle. After healing herself, she immediately gave away her prize to another. I can still remember her smile," he says with closed eyes. "Coupled with the look in her eyes; she has lost all faith in her convictions."

"So, long story short;" Xigbar says with a hand raised to the last speaker, "one of the Princess's friends just bought herself a ticket to the train to Witchville is what you're saying."

"Essentially, yes. And perhaps we can use this to our advantage."

"In other words," Saïx says, "her Witch would become her latest trial for us to determine Kairi's worth."

"Precisely," Xehanort responds with his eyes already opened, "however we are under orders to simply observe. Any action on our end might alert our target of our existence. It would not take long for Kairi to figure out the truth, especially the fact that as a Princess of Heart; she can be quite sensitive to darkness; especially the darkness that is now brewing of this girl's Soul Gem."

"So what are our latest orders?" Xigbar says with a flick of his left arm towards the time-traveler.

"First," Xehanort says as he looks at the Sharpshooter, "have you given him his latest orders?" referring to Saïx as he turned towards Midori's executioner.

"Whoops! That sort of slipped my mind." Xigbar takes an envelope and hands it to the Luna Diviner.

"And this is…" the recipient asks as he takes the envelope.

"You are on courier duty. This needs to be delivered to the nearest Keyblade Master in this world. We are 'hiring' him for his services."

"I see." Saïx looks back at Midori's corpse. "Other than the four in Mitakahira, she's the last of the Magical Girls. And all that is left is their counterparts."

"Bingo!" Xigbar says, raising his hand to the other with his index finger pointing up. He lowers his arm, "To define what you're delivering, it's a hit list. Since the only targets on it are Witches; I don't think he should complain too much." He turns to the youngest member in the building, "Now that's taken care of, what's my goal?"

"As stated before; you are to simply observe over our new target. If she is indeed on her way to become a Witch…" Xehanort turns around as a Corridor of Darkness appears, "take any necessary steps to prevent Kairi from interrupting the transformation. For her to fight the Witch of a friend; should prove a final test of her strength as both a Keyblade Wielder and a potential Guardian of Light." Xehanort walks to the Corridor of Darkness.

"Exactly what are you doing?" Xigbar asks out loud, prompting Xehanort to stop. He looks back; finding Saïx picking up Midori's dead body. Saïx looks at the Sharpshooter through the shadows of his hood. Nothing is said before he turns to the entrance of the warehouse. After leaving the scene, Xigbar gives a big sigh. He looks back at Xehanort, "Are you really okay with this?"

"I have no opinion on this matter," Xehanort says before looking forward. "For as long as he plays his assigned role; there is nothing to worry about." Xehanort walks into the Corridor of Darkness and disappears; the corridor closing seconds later.

Xigbar gives off an annoyed sigh, "Guess I'm on babysitting duty now. Still… messing with the little Princess should provide some entertainment," he says with a snickering smile through the shadows of his hood.

* * *

Bells ring throughout the area as students walk out of a school. On the wall of the school; Riku has his back rested next to it as two girls in mainly red school uniforms stand next to his right. Riku's eyes are closed and his arms crossed. "So to summarize," he begins to say, "Utako used to be quite reserved, then one day she suddenly became more outgoing, helping other students."

"Yeah, it didn't take her long to become a role model", a girl with dull, red hair responds with a smile.

Next to her is a slightly taller girl, with black hair tied into a ponytail, continues "No argument here. She somehow managed to get a lot of admirers, no doubt of that graceful singing voice of hers."

"And as I recall," Riku says before opening his eyes, glancing towards the two girls, "you mentioned that she didn't really have a good voice."

"Well, her voice wasn't that bad," the red-haired girl speaks, "it just wasn't on par with a pro singer."

"She must have taken some crazy voice-training regiment or something," the other girl speculates.

"You know…" Riku starts to speak before pausing, "you two seem to be holding up well, I mean Utako is…"

"Truth is we are sad," the red-haired girl speaks with a hint of sadness, "It's just that we were more than acquaintances than friends. But she is a good person and I wouldn't mind being friends with her.

"Same," the black-haired girl says aloud. "If anything, it's her family that needs consoled the most. Especially her older brother, he's really taking it hard."

"You know her brother?" Riku asks.

"Of course, Utako's brother, Ichiro. He's always watching over Utako, but he believed that she is ready when she got to go to that big idol singing contest."

"So if you want to know more about Utako," says the red-head, "you might have to speak to him. But now may not be the best time to talk to him about this."

"I see," Riku says, "Unfortunately time isn't on my side, so I need to ask…" he turns his head to the two girls, "Know where I can find him."

The two girls hesitate before looking at each other. They look back to the Keyblade Master seconds later, "I know I asked this already, but why do you want to know more of Utako."

Riku's response is immediate, "I'd just like to know her story. I want to know… no I have to know. After all… I want to rule her out as one of these rumored killings."

"You mean the one where girls our age are turning up dead all over the place?" the red-haired girl said in a nearly shrieking voice with a hand in front of her mouth.

"Why are you looking into that?" the other girl says with a suspicious look. "You should leave that type of thing to the police."

"Perhaps, but I have to know. So please, tell me where I can find Ichiro."

Nothing is said for half a minute. The red-head gives a sigh, "There's a park with a playground not too far from here. He's been going there every day since Utako died. I think he used to take her there when they were kids."

"Thanks," Riku says as he pushes himself off the wall. "Sorry, I took too much of your time. I'll be going now," he turns away from the girls before walking away.

"Why'd you tell him that?" the black-haired girl asked her schoolmate.

"Well, I'd think he wouldn't leave us alone until we told him about Ichiro."

"I suppose you have point there," the black-haired girl said before sighing.

Riku continues to walk forward… _So at one point, she was a quiet girl, but suddenly became more active in just over a day. That type of thing is kind of unnatural. If I can confirm this with her brother…my theory may not be so far off the mark._

* * *

*MISSING YOU*

Ichiro, a young man, with brown, short hair, and a black jacket over a green shirt, looks at a swing set a small distance away from a slide with the body of a frog with its twisting tongue as the intended means to slide down upon. In his mind, he can see a younger version of himself, pushing Utako on the swing; who is quietly giggling with a smile. As soon as the vision faded, Ichiro clenches his right fist which, he is using to lean against the frog slide. "Utako…" he says in a barely audible whisper.

Walking up behind him is the Keyblade Master. "Are you Ichiro?" Riku asks.

Ichiro turns his head around, "What do you want?" he said bluntly.

Riku's eyes slightly narrow, though he understands the source of what pains the older man, who is a head taller than him. "This may not be the best thing to ask, but… Can you tell me a bit about your sister?"

Ichiro's eyes harden, "What are you? Some devoted fan of hers?"

"No…" Riku says with a shake of his head, "I just want to know. What sort of person was she? I'd like to know more about her. I want to understand what happened that led her to her death."

"What if I don't feel like talking?" he says as he looks forward; turning away from the Keyblade Master.

Riku closes his eyes before calmly sighing, "I understand if you don't wish to talk about her. I won't force you about it. I just want to confirm my understanding of how she died."

"Wait!" Ichiro snaps head back at the younger man, "You know how my sister died?"

"It's just a theory," Riku says as he crosses his arms. "But if it's true… then your sister is another victim of a scheme that's been around for a very long time."

Ichiro makes a sound of hesitation as he looks down. He slightly raises his head seconds later, "What do you want to know?"

"I ran into some her classmates. According to them, she was a quiet girl. Then one day, she was more outgoing, more adventurous. And along with this sudden personality shift; she acquired a voice that none have ever heard before." Riku pauses for a few seconds, "Does that sound about right?"

"Yeah," Ichiro says with a nod, "it does."

"Anything you can expand on that. As in things that seemed out of the ordinary."

"Well, she would go out late at night for one reason or another," the man gives a slight chuckle, "and every now and then, I would hear her speaking to an imaginary friend or something."

Riku's eyes narrow, with his fists clenched. "I see…" He closes his eyes as he looks down, "Just as I thought."

Ichiro turns around, "You know something, don't you?"

"As I said earlier, I think she got caught up in a twisted scheme. To make a long story short… she was used and betrayed."

"Betrayed?!" Ichiro exclaims.

"She put her trust in someone. Someone she shouldn't have made a deal with."

Ichiro's eyes widen slightly, "Wait, this someone; could I have stopped him?"

Riku could only shake his head, "The one that tricked your sister, is both elusive as well as discreet. I only managed to come by him once by blind luck. But… there's nothing I can do to stop him. Though I think his plans are starting to fall apart."

"What do you mean?"

"All the girls that have been turning up dead. Like your sister, weather knowingly or not, they agreed to a deal to this being. There's a group out there that is trying to wrap this up, but their taking it a bit too far for my tastes."

"Did this group kill my sister?!"

"No, her death… "Riku looks at the ground, "was caused by the true aim of the one that made a deal with her. A deal that would entice any girl at her age." He looks back up at Ichiro. "Thank you for the information, you have my deepest apologies for your loss." Riku turns around, "I could only hope that there will no more victims to this madness."

"Hey!" Ichiro calls out prompting Riku to stop and look back, "If you find the guy that stole my sister, or that group that's been killing all those girls…" he looks at Riku with a focused gaze. "Make sure they pay for everything they've done."

Riku soundly smirks before looking forward, "Don't worry, I intend to make sure that they get exactly what they deserve." He leaves the park as Ichiro turns his attention back at the swing set that holds memories of his fallen sister.

* * *

Riku is walking down a busy street in a commercial district as the sky glows with the calm of twilight. "Utako… Hanako… Yuma… all Magical Girls… once they make their contract, their fates end with only two paths. Either death or face transformation into the beings they have sworn to fight against…this is the fate they all eventually share in the end. If a Magical Girl realizes this, would they kill themselves or would they simply accept it? Such a twisted system Kyubey created," he says as he closes his eyes and clenches his fists.

"In other news we have an update on the nationwide massacre of young girls," a female voice catches his attention. He turns to his left; facing a line of TVs on the window display of an electronics store. There are a couple people there that are also looking at the news being aired. "A local police chief have confirmed that there have been similar massacres taken place in several other nations; with the majority happening here," the female new reporter with black hair announced, "Police departments all over have came together and compiled a list of all the victims. In relation to this ongoing story; police in Kazamino police are suspecting that they may have the first case in this massacre."

_Kazamino!_ Riku thought as he stares at the screens in front of him. _Do they actually mean?_

"Here is a released photographic list of all the victims in this story," the woman said before a grid of photographs of different girls blanket the screen. There are too many to count but Riku recognizes several of the photos. The first photo on the top-left corner is Yuma. There are other girls that he recognizes throughout his time here:

Hanako, the orange-haired girl who had trouble with a Familiar.

Miyako, the violet-haired girl who can see into the souls of others.

Utako, the girl who became a Witch moments before Riku found her and his reason for traveling this far.

Sakura, the girl whose magic that focuses on copying objects and the one created a copy Riku's notes.

Riku breathes a small sigh of relief; not finding any of the girls that he ran into in Mitakahira. But that small relief is trampled when he notices the last girl in the list, Midori.

Riku clenches his fists while looking down with clenched teeth. There is no mistake to Riku of the anger inside his heart. But what is the source of the anger inside him? That is the question that's tearing him up. Himself, for not keeping a closer eye on Midori, the Organization, his enemies who is the cause of this massacre, or Kyubey, the one that is responsible for all that has transpired and shaped this world. He lets out a low growl before running immediately to his right. His destination is the last city he passed by; the city where he left Midori on that broken bridge. He doesn't know why, but that is where he feels he must go.

* * *

Night begins to settle as the lights of Mitakahira turn on. The lights of the buildings barely creep through the windows of a running train. As the world outside the train seems miniscule and pointless, Sayaka simply leans back in her seat; looking towards the ceiling lazily. Other than her are two loudmouth young men on the other end of the train car. For some reason; she listened to their conversation. They are throwing all sorts of 'colorful words' as one of them talks about his girlfriend. The more she listens, the more she feels herself falling apart. What is she fighting for? Are these the type of people she has been protecting all this time? These questions swirl in her mind.

The abrasive young man says about dumping his girlfriend after she gets older that girls and women were merely nothing but play toys. Sayaka's mind snaps. If people like this exist; then they should be terminated. If the whole world is full of people like this, it is better for everything to just disappear. Before she can get up and confront the two, she notices that the two men are no longer talking. She lazily turns her head towards them. The two men were sprawled over on their seat; both of them heavily breathing. Seconds later she realizes they were just sleeping. She raises her head slightly and finally notices something. Standing in front of the men is a tall figure in a white coat. The figure's hood prevents Sayaka from seeing his face.

The figure turns towards her end of the car before walking forward. After the man walks by her, he stops after two steps. He turns towards the girl. Sayaka looks up, staring at the darkness under the man's hood. "Quite the rude fellows, wouldn't you say?" the stranger said. She looks at him with a disinterested look. "You are in pain…" the man says before raising his right hand. His hand hovers in front of the Magical Girl's face. A small light glimmers between her face and the man's hand. She looks at the man in confusion. After ten seconds, the light dissipates before the figure lowers his arm. He turns back to the car door to at the end. "You will find yourself in a sea of darkness. There many voices shall call out to you…You should take heed of their words. Especially…" the man slightly looks up, "the voice of light."

"Huh?" the Magical Girl lazily replies.

The figure turns his head towards her. "I would get off at the next stop," he says. "Consider it…good advice." The man looks forward before walking.

She continues to stare at the man until he opens the backdoor. After the door closes she turns her head back at the snoozing men. "Tch…Whatever…" she says with her disinterested tone.

* * *

Riku grinds on the rail of a broken bridge as the full moon illuminates the world. To his left, a large chunk of the bridge is missing; nothing but the river below. A few yards from the edge of the hole, in front of him, are containers and construction equipment overseeing the operation. There is no one else in the area as Riku jumps towards the closest container. Riku immediately bounces off the container; carrying the momentum from this rail ride. He twists in the air; stopping his momentum before slamming into the ground with a small shockwave; landing on one knee. Riku stands up before looking around before walking forward.

After taking fifteen steps the Keyblade Master stops. His eyes glare at the empty space in front of him. "I can sense you within the darkness," he says, "why don't you come out?" On cue, a pillar of darkness appears for a few seconds; a black-coated figure stands in his way with his hood hiding his face. Riku narrows his eyes, sensing the power emanating from the Organization member; one he is familiar with. "So are you going to keep hiding behind that hood? Because I can make a pretty good guess who are."

"Hmph. I suppose introductions are not a necessity," the man responds with deep, stoic voice before raising his hands to his collar and hood. Seconds later, the man removes his hood, revealing the blue-haired berserker of the Organization.

Riku makes a sound of amusement with a jerk of his head, now slightly tilting, "So how should I address you? Saïx… or Isa?" he asks while rolling his head to the other side.

"Does that truly matter?"

"It depends… after all, Axel…I mean Lea, shares a friendship with you if I recalled?"

"Perhaps at one point," the man responds with closed eyes, "but I can sense you are holding something back against me; why don't you speak what's truly in heart."

Riku drops his smirk as he straightens out; glowering at the Luna Diviner. "Why'd you do it? Why did you and the Organization kill them all off!?" he demands with a swing of arm.

"You are referring to Magical Girls, are you not? Since our role is nearly done and due to the fact that you already have an idea of our motives, I shall tell. If the Magical Girls are left alone, they will become Witches. And as Witches, they will become masters of their own domains of darkness. Domains so powerful, it draws in the Heartless. Care to fill in the rest?"

"You're worried that a Witch somehow manages to leave this world and haunt a new one. If it happens to be a world you're interested in and has plenty of Heartless, they'll be drawn to it; not willing to listen to you or your associates as soon as they become part of a Witch's domain." Riku shifts his stance slightly. "So, did I hit the nail on the head?" he asks with his glaring eyes.

"Precisely. The only ones left, are those four accompanying the Princess of Heart."

Riku's eyes widen for a second before narrowing. "One final question…Does the city Kazamino, mean anything to you?"

"If you are referring if I've been there, no."

"I see…" Riku says with closed eyes. After a few seconds his eyes snap open. "However…"

*FACE IT*

Riku's swings his right arm; summoning his Keyblade, "Don't think you're going to escape your punishment!"

"Punishment?"

"For your crimes! Just how many Magical Girls did you think you killed!?"

"You speak as if they are still alive. They sold their souls, willingly or not, to obtain power. It was that moment; they became dead. Their souls forever torn away from their worldly bodies. We were merely returning them to their rightful place." The main raises a finger at the Keyblade Master, "What would you have done? The Keyblade has the power to rescue hearts from darkness, not souls. Even if the soul does become free, it will return to the place where all departed life gathers. What we offer is salvation. Tell me, would you help guide them to their final rest? Or would you allow them to become cursed apparitions, beings that have no hope to return to the beings they once were?"

Riku makes a quick gasp with wide eyes before growling at the Organization member. Though he wouldn't admit it, he knows that Saïx raises a good point about Riku's character. Saïx turns his pointed finger to an open palm; ready to grasp something. The Luna Diviner continues, "If you truly wish to vent your anger upon me…so be it. After all…" The Organization member summons his trademark claymore.

*13TH DELIMMNA*

Saïx brings his weapon back, "I shall test your power myself."

"Fine!" Riku says as he shifts his body to his fighting stance.

The combatants stare at each other. "Come," says the blue-haired man, "Let us judge your strength." He tightens his grip on his weapon before unleashing a powerful wave of energy at the Keyblade Master with it. Riku jumps over the wave before charging at the Organization member after touching the ground. Saïx stands firm before the two swing their blades; parrying each other for five seconds. Riku throws a heavy swing. Saïx swings his weapon; locking weapons against the younger boy. After a few seconds both combatants leap away from the other. Riku propels forwards immediately after landing with his two feet. The stoic man tightens his grip before spinning around. With weapon bare and ready to meet the Keyblade Master's charge; Riku manages to bring an open palm on the flat side of his claymore. Riku applies enough pressure to manage to get above Saïx's weapon. The man's eyes widen, realizing Riku is within his guard. Without hesitation, the Keyblade Master scores seven clean hits on the Organization member before launching his opponent away with an upwards strike. The man makes an audible sound of pain upon impact. Saïx reorients himself before firing a blue energy wave at his younger opponent. Riku, whose last attack left him vulnerable, gets thrown into the air from Saïx's counterattack. He recovers in the air before hopping back after landing on the ground.

The Luna Diviner raises his weapon in front of him. "Come," he calmly says. Riku grits his teeth before charging at his opponent. He closes in on Saïx. He suddenly leaps to his right, confusing the Organization member. Riku lands on the side of one of the metal crates before pushing off. Saïx steps back; having the Keyblade Master pass him. Riku lands on the side of the crane before pushing and arcing towards a nearby crate. He charges at the Luna Diviner again. Saïx jumps over Riku's charge. Saïx realizes that he just fallen into the trap Riku setup by looking at the boy's eyes; that are glued to him as the Keyblade Master passes by. Riku lands on the first crate before springing at the Luna Diviner. Riku rolls into a wild spin; Keyblade extended. Saïx attempts to guard; but Riku's spin delivers several cuts to the blue haired man. Riku suddenly stops in mid-air reversing his momentum before striking down at his opponent. The Luna Diviner manages to raise his weapon in time. The attack forces the man to hit the ground on his feet as Riku drives him towards it; his weapon still clashing with the Keyblade Master's. Saïx manages to drive the boy away. Riku lands after going a few feet.

"Enough," the Organization member says with a slightly raised tone before his body glows. Riku tenses up; anticipating the fury his opponent is ready to unleash. Saïx's claymore spins clockwise in front of its wielder as they both hover into the air. "Moon shine down!" He gives off a feral roar as blue flames burst around his body. He lands on the ground before charging at the Keyblade Master. He swings his weapon vertically towards the ground. Riku jumps to the side; aware of the shockwave from Saïx's attack. The older male turns his head sharply at his younger opponent before unleashing a blue, fiery wave. The attack hits its mark. Riku cries in pain before the wave slams him into one of the crates. Riku falls; kneeling as soon as he hits the ground. The Luna Diviner already above him ready to strike. Riku disappears before Saïx's attack connects. Riku appears behind him. Before he can move; Saïx makes a wild swing. Once again; Riku is thrown into the air. Riku recovers before he wraps himself in fiery energy before diving at his opponent. The Organization member raises his weapon, meeting his opponent's charge. However, four small meteors, conjured from Riku's attack, impact the surrounding area. The shockwaves of the meteors hindered Saïx, enough for him to lose the power struggle against the Keyblade Master. The older man manages to avoid a clean hit as the shockwave from Riku's attack separates them.

The two run to the other side of the bridge; parallel to each other. Saïx leaps at the Keyblade Master at high speed. Riku manages to pull off a Dark Barrier in time; avoiding a direct collision from the Organization member and shielding him from the energy waves from the sudden burst from his opponent. Saïx, already facing the silver-haired youth charges at him; swaying left and right, leaving shockwaves from his power. Riku jumps before air dashing past the Luna Diviner. "Move aside!" Saïx roars as he instantly pivots and throws his weapon at the Keyblade Master with great strength and speed. Riku makes an audible cry from the direct hit while in midair. He crashes into the ground; facing the pavement. He painfully turns his body. Lying on his back he lets out a groan with closed eyes. As soon as he opens them; his eyes are wide open. Saïx dives with a roar at the Keyblade Master with his weapon held by both hands for an overhand blow. Just before the final blow is made; Riku disappears. A massive shockwave covers the ground from the Luna Diviner's attack.

The blue-haired man let out a deep breath; calming himself. He looks around; his senses attuned to pinpointing his opponent. "Over here," Riku whispers as the man as his head turn towards his left. Saïx's eyes slightly widen as the Keyblade Master appears in front of him as dark wisps emanate from the ground around him. Time slows for the Organization member as he looks at the Keyblade Master. With a feral cry; Riku, thrusts his left hand at his enemy, firing a Dark Firaga, pushing the man. Riku continues to roar as he fires several more shots of his dark spell, each one hits Saïx; forcing him back further. Riku fires three more Dark Firagas in quick succession. Before they even reach the Luna Diviner; each of the black fires separate in to smaller flames. At least twenty dark flames surround the Luna Diviner before raining down on him. The result is an explosion of bluish-black fire. Riku pants with his arm outstretched before clenching his teeth and running towards the blast. The blast suddenly dissipates; Saïx has his weapon outstretched to his side. Riku is already near him before performing Shadow Breaker; striking the man with light followed by darkness. He follows up with Aerial Slam; launching his opponent into the air before appearing above him and slamming him onto the bridge. The Luna Diviner manages to get back on his feet. But Riku gathers energy into his being before diving down at high speed. He manages to cut the man as the shockwave pushes him away.

"Impressive…" Saïx mutters. The Luna Diviner slightly slides as he lands on his feet. He looks up in time to find Riku charging at him with a roar with two hands on his weapon. Saïx manages to block the attack before driving off the Keyblade Master. The young man makes a couple backflips from the momentum before sliding on the ground; readying his next charge. Saïx raises his weapon in front of him. "Enough," he says before dismissing his weapon.

"Are you giving up already?" anger still evident in his voice.

"I've seen what I needed to see. You have certainly become stronger. Especially with the darkness at your back."

Riku's eyes widen with a small gasp, realizing that he has relied a lot on the darkness in that final rush. But his eyes still burn with anger at the man. "Aren't you going to fight to the very end?"

"Provoking me will not satisfy your anger. You should be careful. Otherwise, you might slip into darkness again. However, it seems you have some control on your temper. Otherwise you would have struck me by now. Other than that I do not have much time left. Now that we've vented out some of that anger," he reaches into his pocket. "Let's get down business," he says as he takes an envelope out of his pocket before raising it out in front of him.

"Business?" Riku responds with a questionable tone, which is slightly calmer.

"This contains a list of the remaining Witches. All except for one. I'm sure even you have noticed it."

"What are you…" Riku responds before trailing. He makes a slight gasp, "So this dark sensation that's been becoming stronger lately?"

"That is the most powerful Witch. And if you defeat its kin prior to facing it, then it would truly be the last of its kind. And if everything proceeds as planned, they will become extinct much like their creators." Saïx brings the envelope over his shoulder before throwing it at the Keyblade Master. A second later, Riku snatches it with his left hand, which is over his right shoulder before bringing it front of him to examine it. A second later he looks back at the Luna Diviner. "Now that my business with you has concluded, I shall my take leave," he says before surrounded by darkness.

"Wait!" Riku yells out as the darkness envelops Saïx before disappearing. Riku takes a deep breath before looking at the envelope in his hand; dismissing his Keyblade. "Guess it's time for one more hunting trip."

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap. For those that are curious about my OC (the guy in the white coat) this is one of the reasons I included him. I just didn't want Sayaka to have any regrets about killing those two jerks. You understand what I meant if you already read Fate-Bounded Souls.**

**Next chapter will be the final one, which includes a final battle. Based on how much time I'm taking between chapters lately, I'd estimate about six months. That's considering whatever time I'm spent taking care of work and other personal issues.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry that this is a little late; I was just working on a little side project. **

**Without further delay, here is the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: THE RISE OF A NEW DAWN**

*ORGANIZATION XIII*

At the entrance to the Castle That Never Was, Xigbar walks on the floating walkway towards the exit. After walking down the incline, he makes his way to the castle's opening; showing the dimly lit city below. "Where are you going?" Saïx's voice calls out to him, prompting the Sharpshooter to stop. He turns his head back and finds the Luna Diviner standing towards the back edge of the floor with his arms crossed.

"Oh, nothing much," Xigbar says while waving his right arm, "just going out for a stroll. That's all."

"You're returning to that world, aren't you," Saïx states. "We have no further use there. We have captured the Incubator. Now that we sent out that special frequency wave, that should permanently cut off any remaining copies that are hopefully waiting to receive its soul."

"I know that. So what's going to happen to the little critter?"

"I will dispose of it. And there is one place that is suitable to do that."

"Well, have fun. I'll just be back in a bit."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Okay, okay," Xigbar looks forwards, scratching the back of his head. "Let's just say I've been working on a little _side_ project. One that will benefit Organization XIII as a whole."

"As a whole…don't tell me that you have…"

"I'll leave that to your imagination," Xigbar says as he looks back with a smirk. "Well, I'll be seeing you around." Xigbar says before raising his arm towards the entrance; summoning a crystalline bridge to the city below, "Say hi to our 'guest' for me, would you?" he says as he looks back for a second. Afterwards, he continues on his way.

* * *

At the top of a building in construction, the air shifts through the twilight gaze of the setting sun. Riku appears from the haze, standing on top of the scaffolding. His head is down with closed eyes. He opens them slightly as he raises his clenched, left hand. He raises his head slightly before opening his hand, revealing a Grief Seed. "I'm sorry," he says solemnly, "For you to remain in darkness, never a chance to see the light again. I wish there is something I can do to free your tormented soul." Riku places the Grief Seed in his pocket. "Now there should be one more target. I'd better get a move on. Walpurgisnacht will appear tomorrow. And the fate of this world and the universe hangs in the balance." He lets out a slight chuckle with a smile before looking up. "Isn't that right, Kairi?" he says, remembering an unexpected meeting with his said friend.

_Riku is hovering in a cloud filled space. He is floating on his back with closed eyes. "Riku…" a familiar, female voice calls to him. Riku slightly flinches with a grunt before returning to his resting position. "Riku…" the voice says again. Riku grunts few more times as his head twitches before he stops moving again. "Sheesh, since when have you become Sora, you lazy bum." Riku grunts slowly becomes a groan as he opens his eyes. He tries to get up as if he was on the ground, resulting him to become vertical in the ethereal space. Riku looks around, gathering his bearings._

_"What's this place?" he asks to no one in particular. Hovering behind him is a figure wearing a pink, sleeveless mandarin gown._

_"About time you woke up," the girl said._

_Riku recognizes the voice. "Kairi," he says as he turns around. Hovering in front of him is his childhood friend._

_The Princess of Heart shows an 'innocent' smile at the Keyblade Master, who has a slight sweat drop. "Uh…Kairi," he says with a nervous smile._

_She raises her head back slightly. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" she yells out in anger; thrusting her head towards his. The Keyblade Master rears his head back with wide eyes. "Didn't you realize that you were putting them in danger!"_

_"Uh…what are you talking about?" with a scared expression._

_"I'm talking about you fighting those two!"_

_"Two?" he asks in confusion. He suddenly remembers who she is talking about. "O-Oh, you mean the red-head and the bluenette, right?"_

_"Yes! And I asked you to just check up on them! Not fight them!"_

_"Well, you wanted to know that they were getting along…"_

_Kairi glares at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh of frustration. "Seriously," she says as she brings her left and to her temple as she looks down with closed eyes, "why do you boys always think that fighting is the best way to determine something?"_

_"But…you can't deny the results right?"_

_The Princess of Heart snaps back at Riku with a death stare, causing him to flinch back. She holds her glare for a few seconds before sighing, "Never mind, that's not important anymore."_

Wow, I didn't think she would drop that so easily…_ the Keyblade Master thought. At that moment, it dawned on him what Kairi first said. "Wait, you mentioned that I put them in danger…I'm guessing you came to the same conclusion then."_

_Kairi looks at Riku with a solemn look, holding her right arm with her left hand. "I did," she says before pausing. "Why didn't you tell me your theory"_

_Riku can tell something must have happened. "I'll explain…but why don't you tell me what happened first? It's best that we pool in all of our information right now. Sound fair?"_

_"Okay," the Princess of Heart responds softly. _

_Ten minutes passed, Riku is looking towards the space below them as Kairi looks at him with a solemn look. "I didn't realize, "Kairi brings a hand to her check as she diverts her eyes away from him,"this became personal for you." She looks back towards him, "It wasn't that you were convinced…"_

_"It's because I couldn't accept it," the Keyblae Master responds before closing his eyes and tilting his head forward. "I saved that girl from being killed by a Witch. And just to make sure that she never goes through that experience again, I fought tirelessly bringing down every Witch and Familiar in that city. But despite all that…" Riku clenches his fists._

_"I'm sorry, you were in pain this whole time."_

_"Well, it got worse when I found out what happened between Yuma and her grandmother." Riku shakes his head slowly," To think…she became a Magical Girl to save her grandmother… only to become a Witch."_

_"And in the end, there was no miracle…only despair waited for both of them. But all we can do now," she looks back up at him as she brings down her arm, "is to bring an end to this cycle of pain and suffering."_

_"Right," Riku looks up to her. "And not just the system the Incubators established, but the cycle that your friends are stuck in." Kairi responds with a nod. Riku crosses his arms, "So, our target all this time is Madoka. She unknowingly became stronger each time Homura resets time in order to prevent her tragic fate."_

_"Not only that…" she brings both hands to her chest. "Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko… their memories have also been transferred to the past because of the strong ties both Madoka and Homura have with them. However, those memories are only sleeping deep inside them. And if this continues, eventually they will fall apart."_

_"We won't let that happen," Riku says with a straight voice. "After all, by this time Homura is the only fighter to take on Walpurgisnacht. But in this…in our timeline, both the Incubators and Witches are nearly extinct thanks to us and the Organization. And because of your efforts, you not only you kept all the other Magical Girls alive to this point; you even saved one of them from being a Witch."_

_"You're right," she says with a smile. She looks back up at Riku in confidence, "We can do this. Walpurgisnacht appears in two days. Tomorrow, I'll get everyone prepared so no one has to die."_

_"Meanwhile, I'll take out the remaining Witches. If the ones on the list given to me by the Organization are really the last ones, this world can finally be free."_

_"Right! Just don't be late."_

_"Got it."_

Riku focuses back on the present. He looks at the cityscape in front of him. "All right," he says, "time to get a move on." Riku jumps off the scaffolding and falls to the ground below in the dusk lit town.

* * *

_Traverse Town_

The stars of the night sky hover the town filled with neon light signs of several stores. The brick-laded pavement covers the whole ground of the plaza with several unusual landmarks; namely the direction post with fingers pointing 'EAST' and 'SOUTH' and the mailbox below it at the bottom of the stairs with a tongue sticking out. The café on the west side of the plaza only has one candle lit on a front table, leaving a corner in the back to bask in darkness; with the front end of another table to peek into the light.

Wooden doors creak as they close, as the only visible figure, the white-coated man known as Master Atef, walks towards the two street lamps in the middle of the plaza. The man stops at the base of the stairs separating the lower and higher ground of the First District. The man looks around not finding a single being before looking up into the sky. The man holds his gaze before someone called to him. "Nice to see you again, Master Atef." It was a young man's voice breaking the peaceful silence.

The man turns towards the café behind him. In the dark corner, he sees a pair of blue eyes piercing through the darkness. As far the man can tell, the pair of eyes hover at least a foot higher than the alit half of the table in front of the figure. The man fully turns his body to the figure in the shadows. "It has been too long, my friend."

"Agreed. This place was bustling until a couple years ago. The last to leave were a trio of ducks in shirts and hats. The only exciting thing happening since then was that old wizard walking around town, mumbling something about leaving something behind in the Zero District."

"Ah yes, most, if not all, residents were all refugees. This world is a refuge to those that lost their homes to the darkness. When that boy restored the worlds consumed by darkness, nearly every resident here returned to their true homes."

"The boy you're talking about… you meant that spiky haired kid with the Keyblade?" Atef nods in response. "I see, should have figured it was him. From what I've seen when he was fighting here, he was no more than a rookie compared to the others I've seen. I wonder what happened to them, especially…" the figures eyes look down as he trails off.

"Yes, things were never the same with him gone." The silence hangs in the air for a few seconds. "And yet time must move forward. In that flow we were able to meet for the first time."

"Yeah, we traveled for a bit before you decided that I should stay here."

"If I recall, you wished to stay in order to avoid attention from your pursuers, was it not?"

"Right… So what brings you here today, master?"

"Actually, I have drifted here. Since you are the only resident, it means that the time has come to journey together once more."

"I understand. You always believed that there are no coincidences. That wherever you go, there is a reason for you to exist at that time."

Master Atef walks towards his friend; stopping in front of the table between him and the blue-eyed figure. "Yes, to tell the truth, I was hoping I would come here eventually."

"Really?" the figure says as his eyes slightly tilt to the side.

The white-coated figure nods. "Yes, for my heart yearns to go somewhere. And yet it wishes to not go alone. What do you say? Shall we continue the path we once walked?"

"Yes, let us go… my friend."

* * *

*CRITICAL DRIVE*

In a hallway covered with conjoined, elegantly designed mirrors, the Keyblade Master walks for a few more steps before stopping in the barrier of the final Witch prior to Walpurgisnacht. He summons his Keyblade. At that instant, Neoshadows sprout from the ground in front of him. Riku raises his weapon towards his face, the tip facing the ceiling, before spinning it in the air above him before snapping into his battle stance. Seconds later, both sides charge at each other. Riku makes short work of the first five Neoshadows before more impede on his path. Not wasting any time, he summons his power before vanishing, initiating Dark Aura. If one didn't know better, it appeared that Riku was shifting through the mirrors in each pass; striking down any Heartless in his path. Riku suddenly appears above what's left of the group before slamming into the ground; eliminating what's left of the Heartless. After rising from his knelt position, he runs ahead.

After reaching a corner, he is surrounded by more Neoshadows; three at each side along with a Defender Heartless, their beast-faced shields ready to feast on the Keyblade Master. Riku stands his ground as the Neoshadows charge at him, except for one which sank into a dark pool into the floor. The Heartless are seconds away before their attacks connect before the last Neoshadow jumps out of the ground behind him. Riku moves in a dance-like manner, slashing through the air before stopping with his left knee slightly bent and weapon extended into the air behind him. One by one, the shadows disappear in a cloud of smoke; leaving behind the two Defenders. The Defender on his left, from where he came from originally, raised its shield slightly before breathing out a ball of fire. Riku makes a quick clockwise, knocking the fireball back at the caster, staggering it. He takes the opening and swiftly slashes through the Heartless, which disappears and leaving a floating heart behind before vanishing. Riku dashes towards back into the corner, landing on the far mirror. The eyes of the remaining Defender's shield glow blue, which the Keyblade Master notices. He wall jumps to the next hallway, passing by the Heartless before it unleashed a frosty breath from its shield. Riku jumps to the opposite wall before jumping towards the Heartless before spinning with his Keyblade in front of him; drilling into the Heartless. He immediately reorients himself in the air before cutting into the Defender as he slams into the ground; the minor shockwave eliminating his foe. He turns around and proceeds towards the Witch's lair.

After fifteen minutes of running and eliminating several smaller groups of Heartless, Riku turns into a new hallway, which is much wider than the previous halls. Immediately, three Nobodies, all Dusks, appeared in front of him. Riku attacks the closest one. The attacked Nobody swings around him in twirled up position. It lashes out behind the Keyblade Master. Riku teleports behind it and counterattacks immediately; destroying it. Another Dusk hangs in the air upside down before swing its arms around. Riku rolls under the attack before casting Thundaga on it; the Nobody spins around in reaction to the spell. The Keyblade Master unleashes Shadow Breaker; eliminating the second Nobody on the first attack and damaging the last. Riku delivers a three-strike combo to finish it off. With the opposition gone, Riku presses forward.

A minute later, Riku is approaching a massive blue, ornate door with silver reliefs of vine like structures. Without any warning, six Sniper Nobodies surround the Keyblade Master. Their weapons primed and ready to shoot at their pinned target. Riku reflexively summons his Dark Barrier the moment the Nobodies fire. Their beams reflect off the barrier and back to their respectful shooters. Without missing a step, Riku calls the darkness around his body before disappearing. Riku makes six passes with his Dark Aura. Riku appears above the spot where he initially was before stabbing the ground; causing a shockwave and pillars of dark energy to shoot out from the ground. The Snipers now vanquished, a new wave of Nobodies appears in front of the door; six Creepers and three Dusks behind them.

After a minute, Riku eliminates the second wave with the third appearing immediately. Again, he is surrounded. This time he is surrounded by four Snipers and four Assassins. The Assassins meld into the ground as the Snipers walk in the air. Riku takes a deep breath and closes his eyes; knowing that both types of Nobodies can be unpredictable. A few seconds pass before all the Snipers disappear and the Assassins charge at the Keyblade Master. Riku raises the Dark Barrier; repelling their attack before damaging them with Counter Aura. Meanwhile, the four Snipers reappeared, their weapons locked on the young man before firing. The beams stopped halfway before continuing immediately after Riku's counter attack. Riku uses Shadow Roll to avoid the attack.

After Riku comes out of the darkness, Riku builds power in his body before flexing out the excess energy into a dark blue aura around him. Riku turns around and swings his Keyblade, destroying two of the Assassins. A Sniper disappears and reappears next to Riku before swinging its weapon. Riku blocks with the attack with his barrier before destroying the Nobody in six strikes. Riku turns around, the remaining Assasins are above his head. Both of their bodies poised to tie him down to the ground. Riku realizes their motive and immediately Dark Rolls between the two. The Assassins explode as soon as they hit the ground; leaving behind the three remaining Snipers. Riku charges at the Snipers in front of him. The Snipers, their weapons already primed fired at the Keyblade Master. Just before they can hit the Keblade Master, he dashes to his left. Now two of the Nobodies are in straight line while the third is near the Sniper further back and in front of the large ornate door. Riku unleashes Dark Maelstrom, his Keyblade, surrounded by dark energy, turns into a dark spear-shaped sword and a similar energy-shaped weapon appears in his free hand. Riku goes into a wild spin; eliminating the first Sniper and the second one soon after. Riku combines the energy blades into one before eliminating the final one with a jumping, upward slash.

The Keyblade Master breathes a sigh of relief before looking up at the ornate doors before him. Riku fully knows well that the final Witch on his list is beyond it. What he is concerned if it's just the Witch. He had just fought higher ranking Nobodies, and they were determined to stop him. Riku couldn't understand why at first since the Organization wants him to hunt down the Witches. He comes to a conclusion; they weren't trying to stop him. No, they were testing him; and Riku has a feeling that the Witch may not be alone in its chambers. Riku steels himself before opening the door. Pushing the door forward, he is greeted by a light from the other side.

*ANOTHER SIDE, ANOTHER STORY*

Riku finds himself inside of a gigantic room and there is no visible ceiling above. Riku stops after taking a few steps. About twenty yards away from the Keyblade Master, Xigbar stands there with his back towards the young man. Xigbar turns his head behind him, "Look who's finally arrived," he says as he fully turns his own body to Riku.

"Why are you here? I thought the Organization has no more business in this world."

"You're not wrong there," the Sharpshooter says with a shrug of his arms, "I'm just here of my volition. I've been working on something for a little while now."

"And what are you up to?"

"Hey, no need to be hasty, don't want to spoil the surprise now. How about we talk about something else? Oh, I know, how about all the girls you helped? Man, talk about a waste of time," he says with his hands in the air while shaking his head. "What did you hope would happen by keeping them alive? I mean all you're doing is giving them a bigger chance to become big, mindless monsters that only cares destroying all that's around them."

While Xigbar was speaking, Riku closes his eyes and grits his teeth. After the former is done talking, Riku snaps his eyes open, "So killing them off is your answer!?" he demands with a sweep of his arm.

The older man shrugs, "Hey, they were going to cause trouble for us eventually, even the ones with the most innocent of wishes. Like that one kiddo, I ran into," he says with a quick vertical wag of his right index finger in the air. "I was running an errand at the time and thought I'd like to have a little fun with that one. Man, she can certainly pack a wallop." Xigbar waves his hand dismissively, "Too bad she used up her strength before she turned into some giant house cat or something."

Riku gasps in realization before clenching his fists as he looks down. "So it's you," Riku mumbles out. "You're the one that forced Yuma into a Witch!" he yells out in rage as he looks back at the Sharpshooter; summoning his Keyblade and immediately shift to his battle stance. "You've picked the wrong girl to toy with. Now… Now I'm going to make sure there is one less Seeker of Darkness!" Riku charges in before jumping. With a roar, he slashes down on Xigbar with two hands. The Seeker of Darkness disappears just before the young man can cleave through him. The Sharpshooter appears twenty yards away from the Keyblade Master.

"Now we're talking!" he exclaims with a smirk before summoning his two Arrowguns and turns to his stance of holding his right weapon next to his shoulder and having the other weapon point to the ground on his side. Riku straightens up before resuming his stance as he and the Sharpshooter gauge each other.

Xigbar teleports even farther back towards the back end of the room before fusing his two weapons into a single sniper rifle. Riku runs after the Organization member, who is now locking onto the charging warrior. Xigbar fires one round. Within seconds it is in front of the Keyblade Master as time seems to slow down. Just as it appears it would hit him; Riku cuts through it within the small time frame. Xigbar fires several more shots, only for Riku to slash through them. Xigbar fires one more round. Just before it can reach the young man; he disappears in a blur. Xigbar's eyes widen a tag before Riku appears right in front of him. Riku slashes at the Sharpshooter. Just as he is able to cut through him, Xigbar disappears again.

He reappears back at the center of the room; standing on the air upside down. He separates his weapon into his two Arrowguns. After pointing them at the Keyblade Master, he charges both weapons to fire a large, blue energy arrow. Riku turns around and uses Dark Roll to avoid the attack. The arrow bounces off the ground and into the wall before heading back to Riku; who is running at the Sharpshooter. Riku jumps just in time; dodging the energy beam. Riku spins in place before air dashing for a long distance. Riku eventually lands back on the ground; putting him back within ten feet from Xigbar. The latter immediately fires a volley of energy arrows; which Riku dodges again with Dark Roll. The Keyblade Master launches towards the Sharpshooter immediately after returning to his original shape. Riku gets in several hits before Xigbar teleports to the ground on the young man's right before firing another volley of arrows. This time each of the projectiles hit their mark. Riku flinches from each hit before landing on the ground on his feet.

Riku aims his Keyblade at the Sharpshooter and fires off a chunk of ice at him. Xigbar moves to his left; avoiding the spell. He follows up by firing several shots while running. Riku runs in the opposite direction; the older man's shots barely missing him. The Sharpshooter keeps on shooting at the Keyblade Master. As the two continue to run in a circle, Riku keeps his eyes glued on the glowing cartridges sticking out of the man's Arrowguns. Xigbar fires one more volley from his weapons. As the projectiles close in Riku, he identifies the Arrowguns are out of ammo. Riku stops in his tracks and Dark Rolls through the incoming laser arrows. Before Riku can reach him, the Organization member teleports into the air again; hanging upside down behind the younger man. Riku pivots on his right foot. He aims his Keyblade at the Seeker of Darkness before launching a Dark Firaga spell from his weapon as Xigbar reloads his weapons. The dark flame splits apart before gathering at the Sharpshooter. Xigbar escapes from the black explosion just in time with another teleport.

Still hanging in the air, he looks down at the Keyblade Master with a smirk. Riku glares at the older man as he makes sound of annoyance. Riku runs towards the hanging man. Xigbar aims his weapons at his opponent, who continues to run at him. His smirk widens before aiming this weapons to the empty air to his sides before firing them. The projectiles disappear into small rifts in the air. Two rifts appear above the Keyblade Master who notices them before the Arrowgun's laser arrows fire from them. Riku jumps into the air before air dashing at the Sharpshooter. Within a second, Riku closes the gap and catches Xigbar off guard with an upward cut. Riku immediately reverses his momentum and slams the older man into the ground on his back. Xigbar makes a grunt of pain on impact. When he looks towards the ceiling; Riku is already diving in for the kill with a feral war. The Sharpshooter teleports out of harm's way and appears on the back end of the room seconds later.

Xigbar unites his two weapons into a sniper rifle once again before setting his sights on the Keyblade Master. "Dodge this if you can!" he yells out before firing tens of laser arrows at the Keyblade Master. Riku brings his weapon across his body. Riku spins towards the hailstorm of lasers deflecting the majority of them away from him. However, eight shots hit him in the arms and legs after his spin. Xigbar separates his weapon and takes aim before charging his dual Arrowguns; both emitting a dark blue aura. He fires a large energy arrow at the Keyblade Master. Just as the attack about to hit its mark; Riku disappears into a blur once again. Though Xigbar expected it, he is still surprised that Riku reappears in front of him.

Time slows down for the two combatants. Riku twists his right wrist; ready to strike the Sharpshooter. Xigbar takes note and teleports back to the center of the room; hanging upside down in the air. Xigbar's visible eye widens; seeing Riku appear right in front of him once again. The young man's eyes look at him coolly, despite the rage within them. Riku swings his weapon; knocking the air out of the Sharpshooter as his center of gravity is shifted back towards the ground; causing him to lie defenseless in the air. Riku's body glows with a black aura before disappearing. Riku unleashes his signature Dark Aura arte. Xigbar cries in pain from each of Riku's seven passes. Riku appears right above the Sharpshooter. The Keyblade Master's anger is easily seen on his face before diving down. "You're gonna lose it all!" he yells out just as he strikes the Sharpshooter.

"Gah! You got me…" Xigbar chokes out before disappearing. He reappears on the ground panting; the weight of his weapons pulling his hands to the ground. Riku stands in his battle stance at about fifteen yards away. His anger still bearing down at the Organization member, who raises his head to meet Riku's glare. Riku shifts his stance slightly for a few seconds, poised to lash out again. "Okay, okay, I give up!" the Sharpshooter exclaims while dismissing his weapons and raising his arms in the air.

"Surrendering already?!" Riku demands with a swing of Keyblade arm before pointing it at the Sharpshooter.

"What? I know when I'm beat. Got a problem with that?" he asks with a smirk. "What are you going to do? Murder me?" Riku's eyes widen at the suggestion, his pointing arm shaking. Riku closes his eyes. After a few tense seconds, the Keyblade Master's arm stop shaking before dismissing his weapon lowering his arm. Silence consumes the two combatants.

Xigbar decides to break the silence with a before looking and rubbing the back of his neck. "Man… so much for the experiment. Talk about a total letdown."

"What do you mean?" Riku asks as he looks at his enemy with a somewhat calm voice.

"Isn't it obvious by now? Why did I go through the trouble of ruffling up your feathers like I did? I was hoping that you would lose yourself after going into a fit of rage." Riku makes a small gasp in response. Xigbar continues, "Get it now? At first, I just wanted to make a point that you can't save everyone. That's why I took that little one out of her barrier and into the real world. Then after I heard that you went a little ballistic in trying to get rid of that swindling little critter. I began to think that we can use this world and its system to finally break you. But you just proven that you won't let your anger get the best of you. I mean I just offered you a free shot to kill me. Of course, I would've dodged and continue egging you on until all of your rage consumes and allow the darkness to finally swallow you up."

"I see," Riku says in a barely audible tone with closed eyes. "While I was trying to reduce your numbers; you were trying to increase them. You were going to use me as the thirteenth vessel."

"That was the original plan from the very beginning of our relationship. But you just had to find a way to make yourself immune to the darkness," the older man says before giving a sigh. "Man, should've known better. Still though that look on your face, all of that rage and anger. Now that is one for the history books. So, congratulations," he says with a wide smirk, "you have my official seal of approval. You really are Keyblade Master material. I mean that look, it was priceless. And I'm pretty sure our host was more than entertained."

"Host?" the Keyblade Master asks in confusion.

"What, forgotten already?" he asks with a waving arm. "I guess you were so focused on me, you completely forgot of where we are exactly?"

"What are you…" Riku asks before gasping as realizes something and looks around the entire room.

Xigbar smirks, "Glad you remembered. We're still inside the Witch's barrier. And from the looks of this room; I'd highly wager that this is the boss room. But where is the Witch you ask? Simple, it's been observing us."

"You certainly know a lot about this Witch."

"Of course, I'm the one that scouted it. I just made sure to put it at the bottom of your hunting list. And just as I said, I believe it's more than satisfied."

"What do you mean?" Riku demands with a sweep of his left arm.

"Why don't you ask the Witch yourself. Oh and one thing. Don't die on us," Xigbar says with a smirk before disappearing into the darkness.

"Hey, wait!" Riku yells out as extended his are to the dark plume before it disappears; taking the Sharpshooter with it.

Riku lets out a big sigh before looking around the room. He turns around back to the entrance. Seconds later the center of the room glows. Riku turns around, just in time to see a large mirror emerge out of the glowing floor. When the mirror finally stops moving Riku is craning his head up as he sizes what he believes is the Witch. The frame is silver in color and very ornate. If Riku didn't know any better; the size of the Witch is as large as the Door to Darkness. The gigantic mirror's glass reflects nothing. Nothing but darkness, as it floats just a few feet from the floor. Riku lowers his head to eye level. A gleam passes through the mirror diagonally; leaving behind a reflection of the Keyblade Master. Suddenly the glass flashes bright; blinding the young man as he is consumed by the light.

When the light fades away and he can see again; he looks up with a gasp. He is inside an all too familiar, white room. Surrounded by thirteen tall pillars, which are actually chairs of different heights, as he stands at the edge of an elevated platform. Riku does not need to look down which depicts the sigil of the Nobodies; standing on the side with the bottom half of the sigil as he turns around. "This place, it can't be!" he exclaims as he looks around.

*DISMISS*

A shadowy substance appears in the air on the opposite side of the platform. The dark substance explodes into a plume; catching the Keyblade Master's attention prior to turning around. The darkness subsides leaving behind a figure with a black coat with red lining and two black belts at the waist over a buttoned white shirt. The shirt gives way to black pants and slightly lighter colored boots. The figure's clothes and hunched figure stuns the young man. "Xehanort!?" Riku exclaims with a shocked expression before realizing one major detail "What…" he breathes out. Seeing not the original Master Xehanort but a white, faceless mannequin wearing his clothes with its arms behind its back. The strange being brings its right hand, bearing the same white glove the real one wears, to its side before summoning Master Xehanort's Keyblade. "What-What are you!?" Riku exclaims as he summons his Keyblade, Way of the Dawn, as he shifts into his own stance.

The two combatants face off each other. Riku attempts to compose himself. The young man charges at the fake Keyblade Master; which simply stands. Riku swings his Keyblade at the mannequin, which he identifies it as a Familiar created by the mirror Witch. The Familiar raises its Keyblade to meet the young man's attack. To the silver-haired youth's surprise, it is able to maintain a lock between their weapons. The mannequin takes the initiative; pushing back Riku's attack before swinging a flurry of slashes. Each one hits the Keyblade Master; grunting from each strike before he gets pushed back with a painful cry as the mannequin completes its combo with an outstretched arm. Riku retreats back to his end of the platform before casting a Cure spell on himself.

The Familiar calmly walks to the Keyblade Master. As it reaches the center of the platform, Riku recollects himself before rushing in again. Riku creates a Dark Barrier after stopping just in front of his mysterious opponent; which quickly unleashes another series of swift swings of its weapon. The barrier holds firm. After the Familiar finishes its fruitless combo, Riku catches it off guard with Counter Aura. Riku moves in with his combo of five hits before one more slash. However; to the Keybalde Master's surprise, the fake gets enveloped by a black sphere; Riku's attack goes through it like air. The sphere moves back to the opposite end. The sphere dissipates and Riku's breath hitches with wide eyes.

The mannequin is no longer hunched and is floating in the air with the chest exposed. But what catches Riku's eyes are two things; the Heartless emblem on its chest and an all too familiar Heartless floating behind the mannequin. The Familiar now presents itself not as the old fallen master of the Keyblade; but his sworn enemy, Ansem. The fake Seeker of Darkness crosses its arms before its Guardian brings its arms back before flinging them into the air summoning two pillars of dark energy at the Keyblade Master. Still in shock of the transformation; Riku screams from the pain as he is forced back to the platform's edge. The Guardian immediately launches dark disks at the disoriented young man. Riku manages to pull himself in time to pull off a Dark Roll; avoiding all the incoming projectiles. He jumps in the air with two hands above him and on his Keyblade. He swings down at the imposter; only for the Guardian to appear in front of it. Riku feels his strike hit a solid wall before landing on the ground. Riku jumps back before striking with Shadow Breaker. The Guardian returns to its place behind its master; giving the Keyblade Master a change to damage the Familiar. It swiftly floats around the edge of the platform before stopping at the opposite side.

Before Riku can take a step; the mannequin once again enshrouds itself in a black cocoon. Riku steels himself for the Familiar to emerge from its shell. The darkness disappears; and the mannequin is now wearing the black coat of the Organization with its arms cackling with energy as it still floats in the air before disappearing into a blur. Riku continues to stare in that direction; focusing on where it went. Time seems to be at a standstill. Riku's eyes widen slightly before turning around; just in time to block a red ethereal blade from the Familiar's right hand. However; he left his right side open and the mannequin strikes him there with the ethereal blade from its left hand. Riku rolls on his sides from the blow. Riku pushes himself up; slightly panting. He is now certain the Witch's creation has now assumed Xemnas' form.

After casting a Cure spell on himself; Riku fires a Dark Firaga at his opponent. The fake Xemnas disappears into a blur once more. It reappears in front of Riku before circling him; leaving behind red lasers poised to strike. As soon as it completes its circle it disappears; Riku protect himself with a dark barrier. The lasers bounce off the unholy shield. The Familiar reappears swinging its arms around as power envelops both hands. It tosses two spheres at the Keyblade Master's sides. Riku knows the attack all too well and Dark Rolls just before the two spheres erupt into spheres five times their size. The black-coated mannequin appears next to Riku and goes for a quick swipe. Riku blocks and the Familiar recoils; giving the Keyblade Master a chance to strike back at it seven times. The faceless foe again coats itself in darkness and moves to the platform's edge.

As soon as the darkness leaves; the Familiar immediately lashes out a blue energy whip at the Keyblade Master. The whip ensnares the young man's arm; who recognizes this power. It tosses him into the air before slamming him down into ground with a grunt. Riku slowly gets on his knees as he looks at the Familiar walking towards him. Without a doubt, it appears shorter; just about his size. That along with its last attack, Riku assumes it is now posing as the time travelling version of the old Keyblade Master. Riku manages to get back on his feet. At that moment; the Familiar runs at him in high speed. Riku grunts through the pain in his body, readying his Keyblade. When the two are in close proximity of the other; the fake summons two blue energy blades and the two dance with their swords at each other. They block, strike, dodge, and graze each other before the Familiar delivers a blow to push away the Keyblade Master. It immediately closes in on Riku. It swiftly strikes only to touch nothing as Riku teleports behinds and delivers a counter combo. As the mannequin reorients itself; Riku takes this chance to dash at the transforming fiend. He launches it into the air before appearing above it and slamming it back to the ground. Riku dives down for the kill; only for the Familiar to cloak itself in darkness once again. Riku's attack only hits the platform as the dark sphere moves away from the Keyblade Master.

Out of the shadows, the mannequin still dons the Organization coat and it has regained its previous height. Now facing with Xemnas' doppelganger; Riku charges at it. The Familiar charges as well; preparing its red, ethereal blades. The two clash in the center of the platform. Riku holds his weapon vertically; support the back of his weapon with his left hand while its locked with his opponent's weapons held in a 'X' formation. The two continue to push each. Riku lets out a small noise before roaring out managing to break through the imposter's attack. The Familiar, now defenseless, can do nothing as Riku assaults it with everything he has. After a few seconds; he brings his Keyblade back; the tip pointed at the airborne mannequin.

Riku thrusts his sword at the Familiar. The familiar flings itself to its right, dodging Riku's attack at the last second. Riku looks towards it as time seems to slow down. The Familiar is once again surrounded by dark wisps. After the darkness dissipates, the Familiar assumes Ansem's form along with the Heartless Guardian. The Guardian immediately ensnares Riku with its right hand; both of Riku's arms are trapped in its grip. The fake Ansem rises for a few seconds along with its Guardian. Riku struggles as the Guardian's grasp tightens. After a few more seconds, Riku suddenly stops moving as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. A few seconds later, Riku's eyes snap open and a surge of dark energy erupts from him. Immediately, he breaks free before going into fury of Keyblade strikes; infused with darkness. He thrusts at the Familiar, firing a blue energy beam with a black outline about the size as him. The beam pushes the Familiar back.

The Familiar is surrounded by darkness again and in a few seconds, it reappears in a black coat. Immediately, it crosses its arms, wielding Young Xehanort's blades, and fires an X-shaped energy attack. Riku slides to his left to dodge. Riku jumps towards his opponent. After getting in front of it, he catches it off guard when he slams the Keyblade into its stomach. He strikes it two more times before grabbing the Familiar's coat and jumps up. Time slows down around them, Riku spins around once before throwing the fake Xehanort into the floor. The floor cracks at the impact point. Riku raises the Keyblade above his head as fiery stones appear around him. He slams the Keyblade on his foe, the stones immediately descend, causing earth-shattering force on the ground and Riku's target.

Once more the mannequin is surrounded by a dark sphere as it moves to its original position at the platform edge near the top of the sigil on the floor. Emerging from the dark shell is its first form, its impersonation of the original Master Xehanort. Riku charges at it and the two lock blades. The weapon lock holds for a few seconds before the Witch's agent breaks through. Time slows down, Riku appears unguarded and the Familiar goes in for a thrust. Just before it can hit him, Riku parries the blow. The fake Xehanort continues to push the Keyblade Master back, who continues to parry each of its strikes. Riku manages one last parry to leave the fake Keyblade wielder defenseless. Riku goes all out, striking it multiple times. Riku swiftly spins his Keyblade before lowering it. The next instant he delivers an upward slash. Time seems to slow after Riku's attack connects and the Familiar's head jerks backwards from the blow.

After a few seconds that felt like hours, the faceless mannequin shambles backwards before stopping; looking towards the ground. The fake Keyblade Master dismisses its weapon. Riku continues to stare at the Familiar. A dark aura shimmers around it like a flame; causing the Keblade Master to be on guard. The Familiar crosses its arms before flinging them wide to its sides and snaps its head up. The aura explodes at that moment; covering everything in darkness, especially Riku, who raises his arm over his face.

As the darkness subsides, Riku opens his closed eyes while lowering his arm. Riku's breath hitches, "This is…" he says as he tales in another familiar place; or rather an all-too familiar scene. The wind howls as all sorts of debris surround a sandy platform on top of a floating rock in the middle of dark swirling clouds in a violet sky. High in the sky above is a humongous dark sphere with a fiery center as it absorbs everything in sight. There is no mistaking it for the young Keyblade Master. The stage is how his journey began; the destruction of his world. Riku looks to the sky with a calm face before looking down; staring at a contorting blob of darkness.

"Now I get. This is what he meant," he says recalling the Sharpshooter's words. Riku clenches his left fist before raising it front of him before looking at his open palm. "Master Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, along with their original's younger self. Deep down… I'm scared. Not out of fear of them. But for what they did… they almost took him away." Riku closes his hand before placing on his chest as he looks down with closed eyes. "My best friend. Sora," he says before pausing. "But deep down, there's something I'm more afraid of. That guy," referring to Xigbar, "tried to use my anger as the key to allow the darkness to take me over. In fact, that's just it. The one thing that I truly fear," he says before staring back at the darkness before the wisps dispel and a figure appears from within. Riku gives off a smile. "Myself."

*FORZE DEL MALE*

At that moment, the darkness disperses revealing the faceless mannequin once more. But this time, it is wearing the dark, form-fitting suit the Keyblade Master once donned when enveloped in the powers of darkness. The Familiar stands at his height as they stare at each other. The imposter summons the dark weapon Riku once wielded, Soul Eater. "Still," Riku says in a smirk before shifting to his stance with Way of the Dawn, "you're just an imitation!" The imposter mimics Riku's stance as they face off.

Riku makes the first move, firing Dark Firaga from his Keyblade. The imposter responds the same spell. The dark spells cancel each other out on contact. Through the dark flames; the Familiar closes in on the Keyblade Master. Riku blocks the initial strike before they dance with their clashing weapons. The dance ends with the two's weapons locked against one another. Riku manages to push off the fake. Once it regains its footing; it brings its right hand back. The original knows the fake's next move and jumps over it. At that time; the Familiar thrusts its right hand; casting a Dark Firaga spell. Riku lands behind it before unleashing Shadow Breaker. The dual attack of light and darkness pushes the faceless being to the edge of the platform.

The Familiar turns around before surrounding itself in dark energy. Riku shifts back to his stance. The Familiar jumps backwards. Instead of falling to the unknown abyss; it floats in the air. The floating mannequin swings its weapon; firing a dark disk at the Keyblade. Riku sidesteps to the right. Within a second, the mannequin moves to the right of the platform. It attacks again with another dark disk. Riku responds with another sidestep. The cycle continues three more times as the Familiar strikes from different positions outside the platform. The fake Riku climbs to the sky in seconds. Riku loses sight of it but his honed instincts give him an idea from where and how it will strike. Riku jumps back to the edge of the platform. The next second, the Familiar slams into the platform and pillars of dark energy burst outward from the impact point. Riku rolls to the side, evading one the incoming pillars. Riku closes in before the two move into a flurry of swings of their weapons. After five seconds, Riku catches it off guard; giving him the chance to deliver a seven-hit combo at his foe.

The Familiar unleashes even more dark energy; the aura dancing around it like fire. Without hesitation, it rises to the air. Riku steels himself for the fake's next attack. The mannequin disappears, just as the Keyblade Master expected. He sidesteps to his right; avoiding the copycat's first pass of Dark Aura. Riku cloaks himself in darkness as he darts away from each of the Familiar's remaining six passes. The double appears at the center before stabbing the ground with both hands; unleashing another volley of dark plumes spread outward as streaks of darkness skim the surface in eight directions. Riku jumps before air dashing to the Familiar; avoiding the it's attack's final stage. Riku gathers the necessary energy as he is cloaked with a fiery aura and summons six stones around him before unleashing Meteor Crash. Both the impact and the falling meteors from the young man's attack knocks the mannequin towards the edge.

As it tries to reorient itself, Riku already initiates his signature attack; his body glowing with a dark, bluish aura before disappearing. Each of his seven attacks hits the fake head on; each strike knocking it in different directions like a pinball. The apparition is forced back towards the center. The Keyblade Master appears just above before stabbing the ground; both the shockwave and pulses of dark energy from the ground. The force of the attack sends the Familiar flying back to the edge. Riku jumps backwards with an acrobatic flip before landing at the opposite edge of the platform.

After the Familiar gains its bearings; it looks towards at the original. The Witch's servant flexes its arms and legs as tens of dark wisps gather into it; cloaking into a black, fiery aura. At the same time, Riku's body also glows with a white aura with a black outline. He takes in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. The aura around him increased in size. Seconds later, both combatants disappear at the same time. Both reappear as streaks of light covered with dark aura. Within seconds they intercept each other in a straight line; sparks flying where clashed before continuing on their way before disappearing. The two clash seven more times before they start repeat the process faster. Before long; the scene become filled with crashing lasers from all directions. After a few seconds, the two dark-infused living arrows clash once more before their auras disperse. The Familiar is slowly heading the ground, while Riku appears above with his sword arm pointing towards the ground. He disappears before reappearing above his fake. Bringing his weapon back; the Keyblade is enveloped by a large white aura; become a long of sword of light about twice his height. "You are done!" he yells out just before slashing through his imposter. Time appears to come to a still at that moment.

*BEYOND THE DOOR*

Riku lands with his weapon in front of him as the Familiar hangs in the air with its back towards the ground. The faceless being drops its weapon. After the weapon bounces on its tip, it immediately turns black before shattering. At that moment, cracks appear on the Witch's servant as it turns to black. The moment it turned completely black and full of cracks, it shatters like glass. Not just the destroyed imposter, the entire scenery shatters from where it used to be; revealing the large, white room. The giant mirror that created the illusions of Riku's fears hovers before him. The Keyblade Master snaps his head towards it before bringing back his weapon. After jumping towards the Witch with a battle cry, three straight diagonal lines appear at different on the Witch as Riku is in the air behind it. Upon landing on the ground in a crouch and his weapon fully extended to his right, three major spider web cracks appear on the Witch's reflective glass before shattering. Slowly the portion above the top line slides down the slope before falling and crashing into the ground. The middle section follows suit and breaks apart after hitting the ground. Moments later, what remains of the Witch quickly disintegrates in an explosion-like manner. The room around him disintegrates as he turns around, revealing him to be on top of a small building with a clear view of the twilit horizon.

*DESTINY'S UNION*

Riku sighs with relief while leaning back before sitting on the ground. A few yards in front of him is the Grief Seed of the defeated Witch. With a grunt, he pushes himself up. The young man picks up the Grief Seed after walking up to it. The item rests in the palm of his raised hand. "To think, all these girls were willing to put their lives on the line for their wishes. But in the end… they will eventually become this." Riku continues to stare at it before looking up to the looming clouds above him. "How long has this destructive cycle been in play? How many lives destroyed by it? And how many girls have to suffer this fate?" he asks before looking back at the Grief Seed in his hand. "Perhaps… now at the end… they can finally find their peace." In his mind, he can see all the Magical Girls that he met outside of Mitakahira city, one by one. The last of these images is a smiling Yuma. The Keyblade Master gives a small smile with a contentful sound. "The darkness of this world will now vanish. And the people will no longer be victims of this unseen evil. And the girls that are both the source of hope and despair; will no longer be given this pointless burden. As for the ones that still bear this burden," he shifts his gaze to the horizon; where dark clouds gather in the distance. "I just know that Kairi can free them." Riku closes his eyes with a smile. "At long last, this world can finally see…" he says as the sun rises to his left. Riku opens eyes before turning his head towards the rising sun. "The rise of a new dawn."

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the last chapter, my friends. If this was an actual Kingdom Hearts game, this is where Simple and Clean will start playing and the credits roll on. **

**Please let me know on your final thoughts of this story.**

**And as an added bonus, I present an additional Secret Chapter.**

**Remember that side project I mentioned; it is a drawing that coincides with one of the following scenes. It is viewable on DeviantArt; just search for me (username is the same) and you'll find it.**

**Hope you enjoy these extra tidbits.**

**Until we meet again, my friends.**

* * *

**SECRET CHAPTER: CHANGING FATES**

_VISITORS TO A FALLEN WORLD_

The air quietly howls as several, large, floating rocks with destroyed buildings dot the scene in perpetual twilight. Silence looms for a minute before footsteps quietly echo in this hollow land. The owner of the footsteps, white boots under a white coat, stop in the middle of a dirt barren road surrounded by rubble. The mysterious Atef stands there in silence before looking up; only to find a large tower slightly leaning atop a smaller mass of land. The white wanderer looks at it for a few seconds.

"I can't believe it's all gone," a young man's voice is heard. It is the same voice belonging to the traveler's companion from Traverse Town. The hooded man looks behind his left shoulder. Based on the direction his hood is facing towards the ground, indicates the man's companion is smaller than him.

The man looks back up to the tower. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Well…I'm glad they're gone for good. I mean they did all sorts of terrible things. However…" there was silence for a few seconds, "is this what they call… mixed feelings?"

"It is always sad when a world falls to darkness," Atef says before looking towards the sky. "Now… what is our role here? I doubt we came here to feel pity for this empty world."

Nothing is said for a few seconds. "Huh?" the man's companion says out loud, "What's that?". The man looks behind him for a second. He slowly turns his head toward the front; still looking towards the ground, indicating his friend just went by him.

After a few seconds, he takes nines steps towards his left. "What did you find?" he inquires with a curious tone.

"Here," the voice said before a black object gets tossed towards the man. The man quickly, but subtly, stretches his arm out to catch the thrown object.

Atef stares at the item in his hand. The item in hand is a cursed object known as a Grief Seed. "So…" the man says through the shadows of his hood. "We meet again… little one"

* * *

_A PAST ENCOUNTER OF FATE_

Through the shadows of his hood, Atef stares at the paved street before him. His back next to an iron fence with his arms crossed. Several rows of trees can be seen behind the fence. Behind them are rows of stone markers. The mysterious wanderer looks down to the ground. "This sensation…this darkness…I remember it. I've been to this world before. No mistake about that. But why now? What is my role here this time?" The man goes silent before raising his head and lowering his arms, "Is it time, perhaps? Time for me to meet…" the man trails off. "Hmm?" the man looks to his left.

Walking down the street is a small girl with long, curly, lavender hair. She is wearing a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt with a white line down the middle with a white skirt underneath it. Below that are white, knee high socks and white tennis shoes. In her crossed arms is a teddy bear. She continues to walk forward, not noticing Atef as she passes by him. "Interesting," he simply states before snapping his fingers.

At that instance, the air warps; alerting the girl out of her thoughts. The warping stops after a few seconds. She looks around in confusion. In the distance, two people appears to have been frozen in place. A bird stands still in the air with its wings wide open; not a single movement coming from it. The girl continues to look around until a series of footsteps catches her attention. She looks up to find Atef standing a few feet from her. She takes a step back, "Who or what are you?"

"Do not be afraid. I am simply a traveler," Atef states. "You are an interesting being. You have a strong power and yet, it feels that your body is void of life."

"Wait, this magic… it can't be… is this your doing?!" she demands as she straightens out her arms, unwittingly dropping her stuffed companion.

The white-coated being says nothing before raising his right hand at the girl's head. Immediately a small light sparks between his hand and the girls head. The girl simply stands still, but even she cannot explain why she can't move. "How peculiar," Atef states, "I see two fates before you. On this day, you will something precious to you. When that happens, your life is forfeit. And yet… this second fate… you will still lose your treasure. But that loss will drive to the depths of darkness. No hope of escape. Yet… there is a small light, shining dimly within the darkness."

The light between the two disperses before the man lowers his arm. "So this is it. This is my reason here," Atef speaking to himself. "A terrible fate truly awaits you. Yet one is preferable over the other. The second fate… I would like to believe in the promise of that light in the distance." He raises his right arm, crossing his body. Before the girl can make another move, he swings his arm, "Sleep," the man says. An invisible force passes through the girl. Her lavender eyes widen for a second before closing as she swoons toward the ground. She falls on her back.

"May your future, bring happiness," he says before looking at the open gate on his right. "For one young such as you, should not go there so soon." The air around them warps once more. The man disappears into the air as times continues onward as the small girl sleeps in front of the open gate to the cemetery behind the fence.

* * *

_MEMORIES ETCHED IN STONE_

Deep in the cemetery, Keiko, the black-haired girl in her usual green, school uniform, is on her knees, praying in front of a cemetery marker with closed eyes. After a few seconds, she raises her head toward the stone with a sad smile. On the stone marker, there is an epithet over the name in the middle:

HERE LIES THE CHILD OF THE SEVEN STARS

She slowly, pushes herself onto her feet. She stares at the grave before saying, "I'll be back tomorrow. I can only pray…" the girl pauses before looking up towards the clear, blue sky, "that you are in eternal happiness."

* * *

_THE FORESEEN REUNION…_

As the crystal blue sky reigns the day, the wind softly blows as the waves of the ocean washes the sandy beach on a lone island. Nothing but ocean for miles around except for a large island far in the distance. On a small islet lies a unique tree with the trunk bending towards its side; allowing one to either sit on it or lay against it as someone is now. The young man has long, silver hair, wearing a long white and yellow vest with a black trim over his fine-toned body. He sports a pair of navy jeans and black and yellow shoes. His arms crossed and eyes closed, he has a content smile; enjoying the sound of the breeze in the air and the waves of ocean.

After a minute, a small gust blows, and the man's smile disappears as he tightens his eyes for a second. The man opens them, revealing them to be blue as the sky above him. He slowly raises his head to the sky. He first scans the airspace to the left before shifting his gaze on the sky to his right. "Huh," the man responds as his eyes widen a tad. In the sky is a small streak of light. "What's that, a shooting star?" The man continues to gaze at it for a few seconds before he drops his jaw with wide eyes. "Wait a minute. That's a…"

* * *

_…MARKS THE FORGOTTEN UPRISING_

On top of a giant, white pillar, lies a disk-shaped observation deck. The deck is surrounded by a giant ring of light. There are progressively smaller rings above the tower. Standing alone on the white roof is a figure clothed in a white cloak. The hood covers the figure's head. In the depths of the hood, the figure's face is viewable. However, the figure is wearing a white mask with an unusual design. One can say it looks like a question mark with heart-like curves. The empty space near the top curve has two dots; almost like the eyes of the symbol. The figure gives off a feminine giggle. "It is time…"


End file.
